La Heredera del Trono
by Euyin
Summary: La reina madre ha muerto, dejando un reino en decadencia y a su única hija desprotegida. Sakura se ve obligada a huir al Norte para sobrevivir, lugar en el que reina el Clan Uchiha, la misoginia y la sodomía. Apenas tiene trece años, pero es la legitima heredera del trono de Sakuyo no Hime y hará todo para ganarse el respeto de los norteños y volver a su hogar convertida en reina.
1. Una despedida vacía

"_Hace más de quinientos años dos mejores amigos comenzaron a soñar juntos con un mundo donde gobernara la paz y las alianzas, donde un Rey o Protector se encargara de repartir justicia para aquellos a quienes los Dioses no les habían brindado ningún don. Crecieron envueltos en un mundo gobernado por la guerra, la sangre y el fuego y decidieron que serían ellos quienes pararían todo. _

_Dos hombres cambiaron al mundo, uno con ojos poderosos y otro con técnicas milenarias aprendidas de un clan casi extinto. Pronto el pueblo llano se les unió con palos, piedras y una poderosa voluntad. _

_La voluntad de fuego hervía en todos aquellos que siguieron a esos dos hombres extranjeros que tenían otros Dioses y otras costumbres, pero un sueño maravilloso que muchos anhelaban: Paz. _

_La conquista duró poco más de tres años; tres años en los que Senju Hashirama entabló conversaciones y alianzas con los grandes señores que gobernaban sin ley, cortando cabezas y masacrando pueblos y aldeas vecinas. Nada se sabe sobre lo que se dijo en esas conversaciones, sin embargo, era bien sabido que cuando las palabras de Hashirama no funcionaban entonces entraba Uchiha Madara, también llamado La Sombra de Senju o La Sombra Sangrienta, quien asesinaba con lujo de violencia a aquellos que se oponían a unificar los cinco reinos de Sakuyo No Hime y ser gobernados por la alianza Senju-Uchiha. _

_Dos reyes son mejor que cien, solía decir Madara antes de encender sus ojos. _

_Se disputaron varias guerras, una fue la más violenta de todas. El Clan Uzumaki había gobernado las tierras de Hojabonita durante miles de años y se negaban a ceder todo su poder a dos hombres extranjeros. _

_Hashirama había convocado a todos los señores, grandes y pequeños que le habían jurado lealtad e hizo volar una bandada de halcones por todo Sakuyo No Hime, proclamándose único rey de las cinco naciones, prometiendo que aquellos que le siguieran conservarían sus tierras y títulos y los que se rehusaran a seguirle morirían humillados. _

_Llegaron apenas unos cientos, clanes poderosos y clanes poco reconocidos que anhelaban obtener tierras y títulos de encontrarse en el bando correcto. _

_Senju Hashirama odiaba la guerra, pero encabezó ésta junto a su mejor amigo, acompañados de los pocos clanes que habían conquistado y unificado a la causa. El pueblo llano no tuvo lugar en ésta, puesto que Hashirama estaba cumpliendo lo prometido: protegerlos. _

_La lucha fue encarnizada y violenta como ninguna guerra hasta entonces. Miles perdieron la vida por un sueño y otros miles por defender lo que de antaño les pertenecía. _

_Sin embargo, se debe aceptar que la peor parte se la llevó Uchiha Madara. Se dice que no muchos clanes lo aceptaban, pues el Uchiha no tenía temor alguno en demostrar su superioridad e incluso había quienes decían que a este no le interesaba la paz en absoluto, que amaba la guerra y que no había más que vérsele luchar para comprobar que ver la sangre correr le excitaba de sobre manera. ¿Entonces cuál era el motivo de seguir a Hashirama? Precisamente eso, estar junto a él. Se cuenta que hubo quienes, luego de la conquista y una vez que las tierras de Sakuyo no Hime se hubiesen unificado como una sola, veían a hombres entrar a los aposentos del Uchiha, hombres conocidos por sus artes en el placer, pero esa es otra historia. _

_Madara asesinó a miles de hombres antes de ser herido de gravedad en el campo de batalla, le fue arrancado un ojo de la cuenca y huyó cobardemente a ocultarse en la espesura del bosque; mientras él gritaba de dolor y trataba de detener la hemorragia de sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo, Hashirama se encerró en una carpa junto a los grandes señores Uzumaki, que no resultaron ser otra cosa más que mujeres. La líder del clan apenas tenía quince años, pero era toda una señora, una líder natural, inteligente, hábil y bella. Senju Hashirama ya pasaba los treinta, pero dicen que quedó enseguida enamorado de aquella muchacha que se negaba a entregar sus tierras. _

"_Estas tierras pertenecieron a mis padres y a sus padres antes que ellos, así durante cientos de generaciones. No pienso ceder al pueblo que el Clan Uzumaki ha protegido durante miles de años. ¿Guerra? Hablarás de los otros reyes buenos para nada, aquí no se ha hecho otra cosa que mantener la paz ¿pero que va a saber un extranjero como tú? Vuelve a las tierras que no tienes o mátame ahora y termina con la guerra". Dijo la muchacha, la gran señora del clan Uzumaki. _

_Hashirama rio. Se sabe porque había maestros de las letras de ambos lados, tomando nota de todo lo que se decía y se hacía. _

"_¿Por qué conformarte con gobernar Hojabonita cuando puedes gobernar los cinco reinos a mi lado?". _

_Y no se dijo más. Uzumaki Mito se dio la vuelta y ordenó a sus hombres que informaran a todos que la guerra había terminado y que la victoria era suya. _

_Entonces la última guerra de la conquista se terminó y mientras Madara era atendido en una fría habitación por varios hierbaestros desconocidos, Hashirama se casaba y era coronado como el Protector del Reino, el primero de su estirpe sagrada y Padre del pueblo. Los grandes señores lo vitorearon, sí, pero la mayor emoción, alegría y gritos provenían del pueblo llano: los comerciantes, las putas, los pescadores y el populacho en general. _

_Hashirama se olvidó de sus Dioses y aceptó a las Diosas Sagradas como las suyas y ordenó que se construyeran templos en su honor y glorificó a las mujeres para que los hombres las veneraran por ser la encarnación misma de las Diosas, quienes venían al mundo para honrarnos y purificarnos y se escribió en la ley entonces que la primera en la línea de sucesión era siempre una mujer y así honró grandemente Hashirama a las Diosas Sagradas quienes en recompensa le dieron un largo y fructuoso reinado. _

_¿Pero dónde queda Madara en esto? _

_Dos reyes son mejor que cien solía decir el Uchiha y sí que hubo dos personas reinando: Hashirama y su esposa, los más atrevidos decían que era ella quien gobernaba a través de él. Fuera quien fuera quien gobernara, lo hacía bien, pues la paz comenzó a reinar todos los rincones del reino, las tierras heladas del norte, los cálidos desiertos del Fuego, los misteriosos bosques de Las Serpientes, los ríos y lagos que fluían a través del reino, las islas del país del agua. _

_Madara fue nombrado la Sombra del Rey, el hombre que gobernaba en ausencia de éste, su leal consejero y un hombre poderoso capaz de defender el reino. _

_Las disputas entre Madara y Mito eran bien conocidas y se dice que fue ella quien decretó que le cortaran el miembro a todos aquellos hombres que practicaran actos carnales con otros hombres, esto para molestar a Uchiha Madara, pues pronto sus gustos comenzaron a oírse por todo el reino. Hacía falta solo señalar con el dedo para ser ejecutada la ley. _

_Hashirama encomendó a su mejor amigo encontrar a una buena mujer para casarse y callar todas las bocas mentirosas y chismes que corrían por los pasillos de los verduleros y prostitutas; el rumor era tal que el populacho comenzó a llamar Uchiha a todos aquellos amanerados, decían que había más Uchiha en el Lecho de los Tenderetes que en el consejo del rey, por supuesto que Madara respondió y mando a cortarles la lengua a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a deshonrar su apellido e incluso cortó alguna de esas lenguas con sus propias manos. _

_A pesar de esto Madara obedeció a su rey y encontró a una mujer o mejor dicho a dos: sus hermanas. Kayan y Valahj Uchiha. _

_Uzumaki Mito se opuso tremendamente argumentando que se trataba de una ofensa para las Diosas, pero Madara se defendió diciendo que él tenía otros Dioses y que la sangre Uchiha era sagrada y por tanto no debía contaminarse. Así pues, pronto colocó vástagos en los vientres de sus hermanas o, mejor dicho, sus esposas. Las Diosas fueron descuidadas y la semilla de Madara sembró dos bebés en cada vientre, cuatro varones llamados: Madara apodado El Fiel, Yuhui El Cruel, Obito Desflorareinas y Valahi Arrancaojos. Luego hubo un embarazo más del que nació una niña: Bekka. _

"_La corona es de quien puede defenderla" les recordaba La Sombra Sangrienta a sus hijos una y otra vez. _

_Año noventa después de la Conquista._

_Libro: Los reyes del Sakuyo No Hime. _

_Autor: Senju Gen_

* * *

**La Heredera del Trono**

**Capítulo I**

**Una despedida vacía**

* * *

— Senju Tsunade, Reina de Sakuyo No Hime, Madre del pueblo y Escudo del reino. Quien gobernó con la sabiduría y justicia propia de una Reina, quien amó a sus hijos y a su pueblo y tuvo mano dura con aquellos que buscaban la guerra. No falló al juramento que hizo el día que tomó la corona ni falló a aquellos que la amaron. Largo y fructífero fue su reinado.

— Largo y fructífero fue su reinado—repitieron las pocas personas que se encontraban aún en la fortaleza ante un trono vacío.

Sólo algunas personas habían asistido a despedir a quién había sido su reina durante veintidós veranos, la mayoría de ellas sólo servidumbre. Los nobles se mantenían con gesto duro, muy pocos lloraban la partida de su reina. En los balcones de la gran sala de audiencia la primogénita y futura reina observaba.

— Que las Diosas tengan misericordia y la guíen en su camino al más allá, que tome su lugar al lado de la Madre y que su luz y consejo lleguen hasta su hija, la única heredera y futura reina de Sakuyo No Hime. Que le dé luz y sabiduría…

— Que le dé luz y sabiduría— repitieron todos con gesto escueto.

— Y que largo sea su reinado— terminó, pero esta vez nadie repitió sus palabras.

La muchacha del balcón se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Senju Tsunade se había marchado del mundo luego de que "algo" comenzara a devorarla por dentro. Solía ser una mujer bella, de piel tersa y suave, hermosos ojos color miel y una larga cabellera rubia, sin embargo, dentro de aquella caja de cristal en la que estaba metida vistiendo un fino vestido de seda con hilo de oro y perlas, no quedaba nada de la Reina que había sido. El sello de su frente había desaparecido junto al latido de su corazón y su piel se había vuelto gris y arrugada, su cabello plateado y sus ojos color miel se había convertido en surcos de arrugas y verrugas.

No permitieron que nadie la viera porque el honor de una reina debía mantenerse más allá de su propia vida y aunque de antaño las Reinas Senju mantuvieron el sello de su frente para usar su poder en guerras, las Reinas más jóvenes lo habían usado para aparentar juventud durante su vejez.

La vida le había demostrado a Jiraiya que todo en exceso tarde o temprano hacía daño. La lealtad, la guerra e incluso la paz.

La paz no era otra cosa que la guerra contenida, los hombres y las mujeres del reino ya no eran como en la época del Conquistador, las mujeres se habían vuelto débiles porque con la paz dejaron de preocuparse por entrenar y volverse fuertes, en cambio, los hombres habían seguido fortaleciéndose con la esperanza de ser como en la época de oro donde había cuatro reyes y una reina.

El pueblo llano amaba a sus gobernantes, pero los grandes clanes, los grandes señores, los hombres poderosos no querían paz, querían guerra, querían sangre, títulos, tierras, canciones que hablaran sobre ellos, mujeres y la gloria que sólo una batalla encarnizada te brindaba.

Tsunade había tenido la mano más dura hasta entonces. Cuando dos señores tenían disputas, se dirigía personalmente hasta ellos a cortar sus cabezas antes que esperar a que guerreros lucharan y obtuvieran ese sentimiento de invencibilidad que la guerra te entrega. Era una mujer poderosa, pero humana, a fin de cuentas, luego de que su esposo fuera asesinado no volvió a confiar en nadie, encerró a su única hija en la fortaleza del Conquistador y no le permitió volver a salir de ahí.

Los señores no querían una Reina sin rostro, una niña de trece años que no sabía nada sobre su pueblo, sobre los señores y casas a quienes gobernaría. Era un blanco fácil, Tsunade no necesitaba un ejercito para defenderse ella o a su pueblo, jamás se imaginó que a su muerte dejaría a su única heredera desprotegida.

La despedida de la Reina había estado prácticamente vacía, sólo algunos señores habían asistido y Jiraiya estaba seguro de que ellos habían ido simplemente a comprobar que lo que se decía era verdad para poder seguir conspirando.

Había tratado de pasar desapercibido durante la ceremonia de despedida, había asistido vistiendo harapos viejos y deshilados como si se tratara de un mendigo o un ladrón, sin embargo, al deslizarse con sigilo a la parte baja de la fortaleza, ahí donde se encontraban en cajas de cristal todos y todas las reinas que habían gobernado Sakuyo No Hime. Todos los reyes estaban secos, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, sin siquiera un rostro que reconocer.

Los huesos del Conquistador ni siquiera tenían carne como muchos otros reyes ahí adentro, Tsunade, sin embargo, parecía estar durmiendo.

— Mi vieja amiga…— murmuró acariciando el cristal que la envolvía. — Supiste cuidar de la princesa aún después de tu muerte, si que eres pesada.

Ahí abajo estaba oscuro, las velas no eran suficientes para alumbrar aquel largo pasillo de muerte y gloria, olía a humedad y al más allá.

— ¿Qué hace este mugroso aquí? — escuchó a sus espaldas, se giró enseguida y agachó discretamente el rostro antes de colocarse la capucha y encorvar la espalda.

— Mis señores— murmuró haciendo una temblorosa reverencia ante los cuatro hombres frente a él.

— ¿Quién lo dejó bajar hasta aquí?

— Disculpen, me perdí— mintió soltando una risilla.

Un castaño frente a él escupió al piso y Jiraiya enseguida pudo reconocerle, se trataba de un Hyuga, no había más que mirar sus ojos plateados para darse cuenta, aquello era peor de lo que parecía. Los miró a todos de reojo tratando de reconocerlos y hacerse una idea de qué tan mala pintaba la situación del reino.

— Está ebrio, quizá alguien debería enseñarle a no meterse donde no le llaman— murmuró un pelinegro de anteojos y la mitad del rostro cubierta con una túnica.

— Déjalo, sólo es un viejo idiota— habló un pelirrojo, Jiraiya no reconoció su rostro, pero si su acento, se trataba de un hombre del Desierto del Fuego.

El anciano caminó con paso tembloroso y apresurado a lado de los hombres diciendo incoherencias, rápidamente dejó a los sujetos atrás, se giró para asegurarse y entonces echo acorrer ágilmente.

La fortaleza estaba llena de sirvientes, gente que había visto a la princesa crecer y quienes estaban encariñados con ella, así que no le fue difícil llegar hasta la habitación de la niña. Los soldados y guerreros se habían marchado, dejaron la fortaleza sin ninguna seguridad, pero las doncellas, cocineras, lavanderas y servidumbre en general estaban haciendo guardia en la puerta de la princesa, armadas con cuchillos de cocina y palos.

Al verlas Jiraiya hizo una caballerosa reverencia.

— Mis señoras, he venido por la princesa.

Una mujer mayor dio un paso al frente y sujeto el cuchillo frente a ella con las manos temblorosas, apuntando al viejo que se enderezaba.

— Primero tendrá que matarnos a todas— amenazó sin titubear.

— Estamos del mismo lado, mis señoras, soy Jiraiya, un viejo amante de la reina, aunque ella prefería decir que éramos amigos— sonrió y antes de que dijeran algo más se llevó un dedo a la boca y mordió con fuerza hasta que empezó a brotar sangre de éste, hizo movimientos con las manos y entonces golpeó el piso con la palma.

Las mujeres observaban atónitas la escena, como un montón de cadenas y letras comenzaron a dibujarse y un sapo gigante apareció frente a ellas.

— ¡Lo recuerdo bien, es usted el viejo de los sapos, la Reina solía hablar de usted! Aunque no cosas buenas— habló una doncella.

— Bueno, me entristece saber eso.

— ¿A dónde va a llevarla? — quiso saber una de las mujeres.

— A un lugar seguro, será mejor que sepan tan poco como sea posible, sólo así estarán más seguras. Una vez que me marche con la princesa tomen tantas cosas como necesiten para sobrevivir y huyan lejos— les aconsejó—, les aseguro que Sakura no olvidará lo que han hecho por ella.

— No— habló la mujer más vieja— Nos quedaremos aquí y lucharemos contra quienes vengan a buscar a la princesa, así ganarán más tiempo para huir— las demás asintieron, aunque algunas con lagrimas en los ojos.

El día había dado paso a la oscuridad, la ciudad se encontraba vacía, era como si todos supieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Jiraiya asintió luego de unos segundos.

— Si es así, entonces les prometo que no será en vano.

Acto seguido una de las doncellas abrió la puerta de la habitación de la princesa. Jiraiya se quedó impresionado ante tanta belleza, era igual de bella que su madre, aunque hubiera sido mejor que heredara su fuerza y su voluntad de fuego. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, vistiendo un vestido de seda color perla, se alcanzan a ver sus pequeños pezones a través de la tela, tenía el cabello muy largo, trenzado y adornado con margaritas blancas; se puso de pie al ver al hombre.

— Déjalas ir, me casaré con usted si lo que quieres es mi reino— murmuró solemne. — Y si no me quiere como esposa tal vez me quiera como mujer.

Jiraiya sonrió.

— He venido a salvarte, al igual que ellas…

La muchacha asintió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— Traigan sus cosas, partiremos todas juntas, llamen a Pate díganle que ensille a los caballos y que elija a los caballeros más leales para que nos escolten— pidió a las doncellas, éstas se miraron unas a otras y la princesa pareció entender lo que pasaba, entonces un deje de melancolía apareció en su rostro. Estiró una mano e hizo una señal para que todas se acercaran.

Habían sido mujeres leales, amorosas, grandes amigas y confidentes, eran más de lo que una reina o una princesa pudieran pedir. Sakura sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pensó que ocurriría tan rápido.

— Se acabó, mi señora, se acabó— lloriqueó la doncella más joven que aparentaba la misma edad que la princesa.

La princesa se dio la vuelta con gesto escueto.

— Bien, pues no iré a ninguna parte hasta que las lleve a un lugar seguro, mi lord.

— Yo no soy ningún lord, sólo soy Jiraiya— aclaró el viejo— y tenemos poco tiempo, así que basta de lloriqueos y despedidas.

Una de las doncellas tomó varios vestidos y los amontonó entre sus brazos para entregárselos a la muchacha de cabello rosado, ésta los tomó sólo para lanzarlos al suelo.

— Tomen todos mis vestidos y váyanse ya, son muy costosos, si venden dos o tres tendrán suficiente para sobrevivir un año, una vez que esté en un lugar seguro haré que vengan a buscarlas ¿de acuerdo?

La servidumbre la vio por unos segundos y entonces rápidamente comenzaron a arrancar los vestidos del guardarropa, se arrodillaban y besaban los pies de la princesa, la tomaban de las manos, le besaban las mejillas y le deseaban buena fortuna. Sakura sólo asentía y les pedía apresurarse a salir, les prometió quedarse hasta que salieran del castillo, pero Jiraiya tenía otros planes, apenas salieron de la habitación mandó a llamar al sapo gigante que se había quedado fuera de la habitación.

— Tal vez esto no le guste princesa, pero viajaremos dentro de su boca— ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Sakura ya estaba dentro de ésta.

Jiraiya sonrió.

"Es igual a ti, Tsunade".

* * *

La espesura del bosque era un camuflaje natural. El bosque de la muerte era bien conocido por sus aguas envenenadas, sus plantas mortíferas y la nula cantidad de especies que habitaban en él. La mitad de él estaba en el Norte y la otra en el Sur, los norteños conocían muy bien aquel lugar muerto mientras que las personas que conocían ese bosque en el sur eran unas pocas.

Un muchacho rubio esperaba en la oscuridad de los árboles, apenas unos cuantos rayos de luna alcanzaban a penetrar aquel bosque y le daban algo de visibilidad. Él era miembro del Clan Uzumaki, el próximo líder luego de su padre pues hacía años las mujeres habían dejado de encabezar los clanes y los puestos importantes dentro de ellos. Había vivido ya diecinueve veranos y por su salud y fortaleza parecía que viviría mas de diecinueve veranos más. El Clan Uzumaki era de los pocos que se habían mantenido leales a la reina hasta su último aliento y seguirían protegiendo a la princesa hasta donde les fuera posible hacerlo; quizá no volvería a sentarse en el trono, pero al menos la ayudarían a mantenerse con vida.

Pronto el croar de una rana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se abrió paso entre los matorrales y ramas, estaba haciendo ruido, pero no era peligroso debido a que la mayoría de señores se habían encerrado en sus castillos mientras enviaban halcones.

Miró pronto a su maestro y a su lado a la muchacha. La había conocido apenas dos años antes, pues jamás había salido de la fortaleza del Conquistador y eran pocos los señores que lograban entrar en ella, pero en cuanto la había visto siendo apenas una chiquilla de once años quedó profundamente enamorado de su hermosura.

Senju Sakura era una muchacha que rondaba los quince o catorce veranos, aún más pequeña de lo que había sido Tsunade, de pocos senos, pero con el cuerpo de mujer dibujado en su cintura y sus caderas. Tenía un rostro precioso, unos ojos grandes de color jade enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras y poseía una de las cabelleras más bella que hubieran visto los cinco reinos antes, era larga, brillante y de color rosado. Era la muchacha más educada que hubiese conocido jamás y también la más buena y sin embargo todos los señores del reino estaban reuniéndose para obtener su cabeza.

Apenas la vio se dejó caer sobre su rodilla y agachó la cabeza.

— ¡Mi señora!

— ¡Arriba, Naruto, no es momento de cordialidades!

El aludido levantó la cabeza y vio como la princesa le hizo una leve reverencia, él sonrió emocionado y se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

— Tenemos ventaja, nadie ha sospechado que la princesa ya no se encuentra en la fortaleza, pero no tardarán en darse cuenta.

Naruto asintió.

— No se preocupe, anciano, estará a salvo conmigo— aseguró.

Sakura se estremeció de miedo. ¿Qué tan lejos podían llegar antes que la encontraran y la asesinaran? Ningún hombre se conformaría con sólo asesinar a una princesa, primero la violarían, la cortarían y luego que se aburrieran la matarían. Gimió ahogando un sollozo. El rubio la miró y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

— No dejaré que nadie te haga daño ¡de verás! Conozco este bosque tan bien como los norteños.

— Estarás bien con él— aseguró Jiraiya—. Recuerda lo que te dije, princesa.

Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos antes de que Naruto la tomara en su espalda y comenzara a correr a toda prisa.

"No dejes que nadie sepa quién eres" le había repetido Jiraiya una y otra vez "Los señores que antes te sirvieron podrán fingir lealtad sólo para cortarte la cabeza ¡o peor! No sabes de lo que los hombres son capaces".

Se sujetó con fuerza al muchacho rubio y apretó los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

Jiraiya había arriesgado su vida por ella, si los hubieran encontrado estaba segura de que los hubiesen asesinado a ambos sin ningún miramiento.

¿En que momento el reino se había llenado de tantos traidores? ¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido el Clan Senju para que las Diosas estuvieran haciéndole pasar por todo aquello?

* * *

Había tres cabezas cercenadas delante de él, todas de cabello rosado, pero ninguna era la cabeza que él buscaba.

— ¡NO ES ELLA, CARAJO! ¿Cómo pudo esa chiquilla huir sola de la fortaleza? — vociferó.

Uno de los vasallos dio un paso al frente y empujó a una muchacha delante del nuevo Rey. La muchacha estaba lloriqueando y los mocos se escurrían como lágrimas, tenía el rostro rojo y congestionado y las vestiduras rotas.

— Fue la única que habló, alteza, matamos a todas las demás putas que estaban al servicio de la princesa.

El hombre la observó con la ceja enarcada a la expectativa.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¡La única Reina es siempre Senju, bastardo! ¡USURPADOR! ¡BASTARDO!

La mujer fue callada con un puñetazo en el rostro que le rompió la nariz y la hizo gritar de dolor.

— Dénsela de comer a los perros.

Una princesa viva siempre tendría un mejor reclamo al trono que él, pero muerta la princesa se acababa el legado Senju y cualquier reclamo legitimo al trono, entonces sólo él sería rey.

* * *

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Trataré de subir capítulo cada dos semanas o una vez al mes, este proyecto me tiene muy emocionada, espero que tenga su aceptación. Espero sus comentarios, gracias :)

**Creadora** de la maravillosa imagen de portada: **AkemiiN** (la encuentran en Deviantart) tienen que ir a ver sus fanarts, todos son hermosos.


	2. Una reina para un rey

"_(…) la historia, pues, ha dejado en muy mal lugar a nuestro Líder Uchiha Madara I, el Conquistador. Recordemos que el Norte y el Sur no solo __no__ comparten al mismo rey, sino tampoco las costumbres y mucho menos los Dioses. _

_Sólo hace falta ver que en el sur se adora a Amaterasu, la Diosa del sol, mientras que en el norte adoramos a Tsukuyomi, el Dios de la Luna. Así de grandes son las diferencias entre las tierras del verano y las tierras del perpetuo invierno. _

_Los libros del dominio hacen ver a Madara como un amanerado enamorado de Hashirama, pero lo cierto es que el amor era mutuo y para comprobar esto existen cartas que el Conquistador envió a su mejor amigo luego de exiliarlo a las infértiles tierras del hielo. Cartas donde le contaba lo infeliz que era, que la paz no había logrado llenar todos los vacíos existenciales que tenía, sin embargo, no existe rey que perdone la traición y esto va para ambos reyes. _

_Hashirama fue el primero en cometer traición al casarse con Uzumaki Mito y al tomarla como esposa traicionó a sus Dioses e incluso a sí mismo. La traición fue el precio que Senju Hashirama tuvo que pagar para obtener paz. _

_Pese a esto Madara permaneció al lado del Conquistador, aun cuando pudo haber tomado el trono para sí mismo, se conformó con ser su consejero, su mano derecha, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Uzumaki Mito, una muchacha de quince años notara la atracción física y química que existía entre ambos hombres y aunque Hashirama hubiese cambiado de Dioses frente a su esposa y el pueblo, lo cierto es que seguía perpetuando las prácticas que sus Dioses le heredaron. _

_Para los antiguos Dioses -los que siguen teniendo los Uchiha y los que solía tener el Conquistador- el coito entre hombres no sólo da placer, sino fortaleza y valor para los guerreros. Los hombres son la creación misma de Hachiman, el Dios de los Guerreros y tener intimidad con un hombre no es otra cosa que tenerla con un Dios. Solo hay una Diosa entre los Antiguos Dioses: Kore, Diosa de la muerte. He ahí porqué las mujeres no son consideradas seres sagrados para los hombres que se rigen por los antiguos Dioses._

_Muchos creen que Mito castigaba a Madara al crear leyes e impuestos para los amanerados, pero lo cierto es que estaba castigando a su esposo, era una manera de decirle "sé lo que está sucediendo". _

_Hashirama ordenó al bien amado Uchiha casarse, esto para tratar de alejarlo de él y olvidarlo, incluso lo envió lejos, a las Islas de La lluvia donde no le era útil a nadie, pero Madara obedeció, fue ahí donde finalmente calló los rumores que había sobre él y contrajo matrimonio con sus hermanas: Valahj y Kayan, ambas gemelas y antes de la siguiente nueva luna ambas ya estaban encinta. _

_El Conquistador, se dice, tenía dos años casado con Uzumaki Mito y sólo había desflorado a la muchacha la noche de bodas, luego de eso no hubo nada más o al menos eso llegaron a revelar una o dos doncellas de la niña, sin embargo, apenas se enteró que Madara sería padre, no tardó mucho en embarazar también a su esposa, sin embargo, sus diosas no fueron tan benevolentes como los Dioses de Madara. _

_Uma No Uzume la Diosa de la fertilidad colocó un bebé muerto en el vientre de Uzumaki Mito y dos más luego de este. _

_Los cuatro hijos de Madara ya tenían siete años para cuando Hashirama tuvo por fin a su primera hija: Senju Tsunade, la primera con el nombre y su futura heredera. La chiquilla comenzó a ser entrenada por su padre en cuanto tuvo edad para sostener una espada y así mismo había hecho Madara con los suyos, quien ya tenía una hija de cinco años -Bekka- para cuando Hashirama tuvo a su primera. _

_Su primogénito llevaba su nombre, sin embargo, jamás mostró talento para la guerra, en cambio Yuhui, Obito y Valahi ya habían matado cientos de hombres antes de cumplir diez años, a los catorce ya eran guerreros habilidosos y pronto tuvieron sus propias opiniones respecto a la política y el por qué estaban tan lejos del dominio. _

_Madara regresó al dominio con una propuesta para su mejor amigo: Él tenía cuatro hijos, todos apuestos, inteligentes y tres de ellos habilidosos con las armas y Hashirama tenía una hermosa hija. _

"_Tú y yo no pudimos reinar juntos, pero nuestros hijos podrían hacerlo, yo tuve dos esposas ¿por qué una reina no podría tener dos esposos también?" _

_Mito respondió con una ruidosa carcajada. _

"_¿Por qué mejor no te largas a casar a tus hijos unos con otro? ¿A Valar con Yuki, por ejemplo?"_

"_Valahi y Yuhui, mi señora, esos son sus nombres". _

"_Poco me importa" había dicho Mito encogiéndose de hombros. "Mi hija es la futura reina del dominio, jamás la comprometería con alguien de su estirpe maldita". _

_Se sabe porque Madara había llevado a un maestro de las letras para anotar todo lo que pasara, pensando en que su propuesta sería bien recibida por su amigo, pero éste nunca estaba solo. _

_Y Madara hacía tiempo que tampoco estaba solo, sus cuatro hijos le acompañaban y Obito, quien pasaría a la historia como Obito Desflorareinas, enseguida desenfundó su espada y señaló a la reina, su padre no intentó nada para detenerlo, se limitó al sonreír al ver la expresión de su señora, la reina y la sonrisa burlona de Hashirama. _

"_Muestre respeto ante mi padre, el hombre que sentó a su esposo en el trono"_ _ordenó Obito quien tuvo apodos peores que Desflorareinas._

"_Pero si son iguales a ti" se rio Hashirama y Mito salió de la sala de audiencias echando humo por las orejas. _

_Sin embargo, no hubo ceremonia entre Uchiha y Senju, pues la heredera ya estaba comprometida con el futuro líder del Clan Shimura que en ese entonces era numeroso y poderoso. _

_Entonces Bekka y Yuhui se casaron para mantener la sangre Uchiha pura, Obito y Valahi se casaron con primas, ya que Madara no volvió a tener hijos ni hijas. Madara, el primogénito, quien pasó a la historia como Madara el Fiel jamás se casó, pasó su vida estudiando la vida, las letras, los números y las estrellas. _

_En el año veinte después de la conquista el caos volvió al dominio, alguien había envenenado las aguas aledañas y Mito no tardó en estirar su dedo acusatorio para señalar a Madara y a sus hijos. ¿Cómo si no? Estaba furiosa, pues apenas había logrado sacar al viejo Madara de la cabeza de su esposo cuando se enteró que Madara el Fiel era el nuevo amante del rey. _

_Para empeorar las cosas sobrevino una gran sequía y nuevamente Mito acusó a los Uchiha y a sus prácticas incestuosas y amaneradas que enfurecían a las Diosas. Pronto comenzó una cacería de Uchihas o más bien de personas parecidas a éstos, pues un Uchiha jamás fue asesinado en el lecho de los tenderetes; la reina entregaba una moneda de plata por cada cabeza de cabello y ojos negros que le entregaran y una de oro por cada cabeza con ojos rojos. Los hombres desesperados por monedas en una sequía donde no sólo escaseaba el agua sino también la plata para conseguir alimento para sus hijos y sus animales, eran capaces de todo. Mataban a personas de cabello negro y luego les picaban los ojos con navajas para que se les pusieran rojos por la sangre. Por supuesto, la reina no entregaba en persona las monedas, de esto se encargaba un primo suyo. _

_Valahi, tercer hijo de Madara, recibió el apodo de Arrancaojos luego de que asesino a más de cien hombres que habían obtenido monedas del primo de la reina, les arrancó los ojos y luego colocó las cabezas en las puertas de la fortaleza y todos los ojos en un costal junto a las monedas. _

_Mientras Valahi arrancaba ojos, Madara el Fiel se acostaba con Hashirama, Obito Desflorareinas con la princesa Tsunade y Yuhui El Cruel no se conformaba con arrancar ojos, él seguía sigiloso a las personas que cometían crímenes contra los "Uchiha" o más bien contra simple gente de apariencia similar, violaba a sus hijas, bebés, adolescentes o viejas, luego las cortaba desde la cara hasta los genitales y metía la cabeza de los hombres en las entrañas de éstas para morir asfixiados entre su sangre y viseras. _

_La guerra entre Uchiha y Senju no tardó en llegar. _

_Los cuatro hijos de Madara: Obito, Yuhui, Valahi y Bekka pronto comenzaron a hartarse de la paciencia de su padre y éste, al ver que sus hijos ya habían entendido todo, comenzaron a reunirse por las noches, a murmurar y a dibujar mapas. _

_Los Uchiha eran un clan antiguo, poderoso y sin embargo era humillado y despreciado por los simples celos de una mujer._

_Muchos clanes se unieron a su rebelión secreta, señores hartos de una mujer que reinaba a través de un hombre que alguna vez había sido fuerte, hartos de adorar a los antiguos Dioses secretamente y molestos por las nuevas leyes de sucesión que únicamente beneficiaban a las mujeres. _

_Mataron a cientos de hombres de alta y baja cuna a través de sus ojos y los hilos comenzaron a moverse a su favor. _

_Madara engendró y educó a los mejores hombres de su ejercito y también al mayor traidor de éste. _

_Madara el Fiel se enteró de lo que estaba planeando su familia y acudió ante su único rey. Le contó todo y esto, lejos de calmar los deseos de guerra sólo causó la guerra más grande que se haya visto luego de la conquista. _

_Quizá Hashirama amó a la Sombra Sangrienta algún día, pero no hay rey que pueda soportar la traición como Madara lo hizo._

_Madara hijo pasó a la historia como El Fiel en el Sur mientras que en el norte fue Madara el Comevergas Real._

_Año ochentaidós después de la Conquista. _

_Libro: La Primera Gran Guerra d.C._

_Autor: Uchiha Bekka._

* * *

**La Heredera del Trono**

**Capítulo II**

**Una reina para un rey**

* * *

El Bosque de la Muerte era grande, tan grande que un hombre común que no está siendo perseguido tardaría una luna entera en atravesarlo. Naruto intentó ser rápido, evitó el camino más concurrido para no toparse con bandidos ni enemigos, ya que llevaba a una débil y triste princesa sobre sus hombros, literalmente.

El camino no fue ameno, la muchacha apenas pronunció palabra, apenas probó alimento, apenas bebió agua, apenas se mantenía con vida, lloró durante los primeros cuatro días de trayecto, empapando la ropa y la espalda del chico que la cargaba. Era imposible no afligirse al ver a la pobre niña llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada, pero lejos de eso, era peligroso ser escuchados por alguien indeseable, por lo cual, Naruto, que conocía bien el bosque, buscó y recogió unas cuantas flores de ciroflora. Una hierba que sabía, ayudaba con los males del corazón y silenciaba las voces de la mente, además de inducir un sueño profundo en aquellos que bebían su infusión. No había manera de hacer té en aquel lugar, por lo que simplemente le indicó a la princesa que las masticara y ella obedeció sin objetar nada, los labios se le pintaron del color purpura de la flor y luego de cinco kilómetros más cayó presa de un sueño profundo.

Naruto aprovechó esos lapsos de sueño y corrió a toda prisa abriéndose paso entre los arboles y maleza que se cerraban en torno a él. Cuando Sakura despertaba él le ofrecía agua y alimento que rara vez aceptaba, Naruto desaceleraba el paso e intercambiaban una o dos palabras antes de que los efectos de la ciroflora la envolvieran de nuevo.

Un camino que un hombre recorrería en una luna entera, Naruto lo hizo en media. Cuando la muralla de la Ciudadela de Uchigakure se levantó imponente ante él supo que la travesía había terminado, al menos momentáneamente. Los últimos dos días habían sido los más difíciles, le dolían las piernas, los pulmones le ardían, su espalda estaba cansada y las veces que Sakura despertaba lo hacía solamente para pronunciar incoherencias que no hacían más que preocuparlo.

Suspiró agotado cuando se plantó frente a un hombre alto y fuerte, su mejor amigo, quien parecía tener días parado ahí, esperándolos. Hubiera querido abrazarlo luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo, pero le era imposible con sus brazos ocupados sujetando por las piernas a una muchacha que dormía placidamente recargada en su espalda y hasta entonces notó lo irrespetuoso de su tacto.

Miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos mientras a su alrededor caían los primeros copos de nieve que había visto luego de mucho tiempo; desde hacía dos días todo había dejado de ser gris verdoso y se había convertido en puro blanco y los árboles y hierbas quedaron atrás para convertirse en pinos. Así era el norte, también conocido como las Tierras del Invierno Perpetuo, un nombre que le quedaba bastante bien. Agradeció a sus Diosas por haberle permitido cumplir su promesa a la princesa y haberla llevado con bien hasta su destino y fue como si en ese momento estas le hubieran quitado las fuerzas que le habían prestado y sus rodillas se doblaron vencidas por el peso de su cuerpo, entonces notó un cansancio tremendo que lo hizo sacudir la cabeza para sobreponerse.

— ¿Es ella? — cuestionó el hombre frente a él.

Asintió, colocándola suavemente sobre la nieve.

— Debes llamar a un hierbaestro, está muy mal, Sasuke.

El aludido se arrodilló frente a la chica y arrugó la nariz mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro. El aspecto de Sakura era terrible, tenía la piel pálida, los labios agrietados y morados por las flores que había masticado durante días, tenía el rostro hinchado y sucio, su vestido estaba rasgado y se cubría con una simple capa de algodón. Parecía que estuviera muerta pero su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando.

— ¿La hirieron? — quiso saber el norteño.

Naruto negó.

— Sólo hazlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Sobre ellos nubes gruesas y oscuras se movían con extrema lentitud, soltando de a poco lágrimas de hielo sobre sus cabezas y hombros.

Apenas podía caminar, se levantó con dificultad del suelo apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo el ardor del pecho disminuir conforme respiraba el aire gélido de Uchigakure y observó como su amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, levantaba a la princesa del suelo con sumo cuidado. Apenas la separó unos centímetros de la nieve ésta abrió los ojos jade, los tenía hinchados y rojizos, observó el cielo unos segundos con confusión, ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio e incluso contuvieron la respiración instintivamente y cuando la muchacha miró los ojos negros de quien la tomaba en brazos suavizó el gestó y parpadeó aún más confundida.

— ¿Por qué…? —una nubecilla de vapor se formó fuera de su boca, negó levemente con la cabeza y pareció no saber que decir durante unos segundos, pero luego continuó— ¿por qué estás tan triste? ¿Tú también… perdiste a tus padres?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada y acto seguido la muchacha volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir una vez más.

* * *

Sasuke avanzó a toda prisa por entre los árboles, sólo había un lugar en el que Itachi podía estar cuando no se le encontraba en la fortaleza: el patio trasero, en medio del bosque sumergido en el hirviente estanque de aguas termales. Eran aguas milagrosas, acudían a reparar el cuerpo maltrecho y cansado de su hermano.

Se había encargado de dejar a la niña en los que serían sus aposentos, una habitación acondicionada especialmente para ella. Tenía un colchón de plumas cubierto de pieles y rodeado de seda para poder esconderse por las noches; tenía su propia letrina, un brasero para darse calor, una tina para tomar baños calientes, un pequeño balcón y una vista maravillosa al bosque; además Itachi se había encargado de tener a dos damas de compañía que la ayudarían a todo. No se trataba de simples mozas, el asunto de la princesa era algo muy delicado, no podía quedar a cargo de dos criadas vulgares. Las jóvenes habían llegado al castillo tiempo atrás, se habían ganado la confianza del rey y entonces él les había encomendado esa labor. Tal vez limpiarle el culo a una princesa no era algo que una dama de alta cuna deseara, pero serían bien recompensadas.

Así, nadie podía ver a la princesa, sólo él y las damas.

Itachi aún no sabía que la princesa había llegado y había muchas cosas que hacer. Sasuke no sabía casi nada, sólo estaba enterado de que la niña ni siquiera había alcanzado a sentarse en el trono cuando se lo habían arrebatado. Había tenido una conversación muy corta acerca del tema con el rey. "Sólo cállate y haz tu trabajo" le había dicho, y a él no le quedó más que obedecer pese a no estar de acuerdo con darle asilo a aquella niña.

Conforme se adentraba al bosque comenzó a oír risillas y voces secreteándose. Conocía muy bien aquellas voces, se trataba de su hermano y su mejor amigo y primo: Uchiha Shisui. Itachi nunca estaba rodeado de mujeres, aquello comenzaba a levantar sospechas y a hacer que ciertos rumores corrieran, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada de aquello en presencia del rey.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando las aguas termales quedaron frente a él y los hombres dentro se giraron a verlo, enseguida se borró la sonrisa en sus rostros, Shisui bajó la cabeza enseguida y depositó un cortés beso en la mano del rey antes de salir del agua desnudo; Sasuke desvió la mirada e ignoró la desnudez del muchacho.

— Ser— reverenció Shisui dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, se giró a ver nuevamente a Itachi y ambos soltaron una risita de complicidad.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

Cuando quedaron a solas Itachi comenzó a estirar los brazos con cansancio y se giró para quedar de frente a él. Enarcó una ceja y suspiró. Lucía agotado, casi enfermo.

— ¿Llegaron? — preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio— ¿Y? ¿Pasa algo?

— Tienes que parar— sugirió con amargura.

Itachi ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Hermano?

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, su gesto no cambió.

— Las personas comienzan a hablar.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué hablan? — cuestionó con gesto desafiante.

— Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Itachi, tu amante no está siendo nada discreto y tu tampoco, vas por ahí llenándolo de joyas y favores. Debes casarte ya y callar todas esas voces.

Itachi se puso de pie de golpe, salió del agua muy rápido, por su cuerpo se escurrió el agua humeante y su desnudez fue golpeada por una ráfaga de aire frío.

— Cuenta la historia que Uzumaki Mito le pidió lo mismo a Madara, nuestro antepasado, el verdadero conquistador ¿y sabes cómo respondió él? — Sasuke lo sabía, Madara había tomado a sus dos hermanas como esposas más por molestar a la reina que por devoción, sin embargo, no respondió. Itachi esperó unos segundos para continuar— Se casó con sus hermanas… yo no tengo hermanas, Sasuke, pero te tengo a ti ¿qué dices?

Aquello no le causó la menor gracia, no apartó la mirada de los ojos burlones de su hermano mayor y la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de éste pronto se convirtió en un gesto severo que podría asustar al señor más curtido.

— Los cuervos no dan explicaciones a los colibríes, sólo hacen lo que hacen— explicó el rey encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi era conocido como el Cuervo Negro de Uchigakure, tenía fama de ser un guerrero excepcional, un muchacho que jamás había perdido una guerra y un hombre sabio. Había tomado el trono con quince años y lo había defendido furiosamente desde entonces, era un buen rey y había sido un buen hermano mayor, pero como todos los reyes antes que él, el poder comenzaba a cegarlo y cambiarlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

El rey había comenzado a vestirse, ya tenía los pantalones y estaba ocupado colocándose las botas.

— Lo sabrás— aseguró—, haz llamar a todos los señores, quiero verlos antes de la nueva luna.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la Torre de Valahj, lugar en el que se encontraba el maestro de las letras, quien se apresuró a escribir mensajes para todos los señores del reino, grandes y pequeños por igual, Itachi siempre los tomaba en cuenta a todos. El gran hombre de cabello cobrizo colocó el sello de cera negra con el emblema del Clan Uchiha y los cuervos partieron.

En todas las ciudades del otro lado del Mar de Shinatobe y en Sakuyo No Hime utilizaban a los halcones para enviar mensajes, pero Itachi, al ser el Cuervo Negro de Uchigakure se empeñó en entrenar a estas aves para entregar los mensajes, además los cuervos soportaban mejor el frío que los halcones, quienes muchas veces morían durante el camino a causa de las bajas temperaturas invernales.

Las aves partieron y tres días después comenzaron a llegar los primeros señores. El clan Nara quien gobernaba Monte Nevoso, Akimichi del Corazón del Herrero, Fujimori de Aguasclaras, el clan Yuki del Valle Maldito, Nimura de Bosque Negro, Aoyama de Poza de la Luna, el clan Arada de Tierra Blanca, Yamanaka de Camino Estrellado, el clan Kato de Tioamad y todos los demás estuvieron en Uchigakure antes de la luna llena. Todos los señores fueron hospedados en la Fortaleza de Madara, sus sirvientes levantaron tiendas a las afueras de Uchigakure junto a una pequeña hueste de guardias.

Sasuke no había vuelto a ver a la princesa ni había tenido noticias de ella, no había motivo para tenerlas, pero sabía que el rey aún no se dirigía a verla; se imaginaba que ella tendría muchas preguntas, incluso él las tenía, no sabía qué era lo que su hermano tenía en mente que merecía guardarse en secreto con tanto recelo. En la fortaleza todos actuaban como siempre, nadie sabía lo que se escondía en el Torreón de Kayan y no había motivo para que lo supieran.

Él era la mano derecha del rey, su mejor consejero e incluso había juramentado su vida a él como una espada de sangre, no podía desposarse ni tener hijos, títulos o tierras y el día en que Itachi muriera tendría que seguirlo al más allá para continuar cuidándolo, cada rey del Norte partía del mundo junto a su mano derecha, había sido así siempre. Una espada de sangre que sobrevivía a su rey no era un buen guerrero, ni siquiera merecía ser llamado así. Por este motivo Itachi había confiado en él para enviarlo a recoger a la princesa sureña a las afueras de Uchigakure. Él siempre era el primero en enterarse de todo, excepto en esta ocasión.

* * *

Hacía dos días había despertado, no sabía en dónde estaba, cuánto tiempo tenía ahí o en qué calidad, pero todo parecía indicar que era una prisionera. Las doncellas no le dirigían la palabra, ignoraban sus preguntas y sus comentarios. La trataban con brusquedad y la hacían pasar frío.

Estaba recargada en el balcón, mirando el bosque nevado, aquello sólo le decía que se encontraba en el norte, nada más, jamás había estado ahí, no conocía los castillos, los emblemas ni nada; sólo conocía el clima. No podía ver la ciudad, tan sólo el frío bosque y sus pinos verdes que parecían grises. Cuando miraba hacia abajo a veces tenía ganas de lanzarse al vacío, sus días estaban contados, lo sabía, no era estúpida.

¿Su madre había sentido miedo alguna vez?

Sí, su madre había sentido miedo prácticamente toda su vida y por eso la había apartado del pueblo.

Recordó que alguna vez fue amada por ellos, cuando nació, el pueblo clamó conocer a la heredera del trono, su madre le contó que la gente gritaba de emoción y el siervo del templo la bendijo en una ceremonia en la que le auguró buena salud, belleza y fuerza.

La reina madre había estado embarazada antes de tenerla a ella, de tal embarazo nació un ser que era niño y niña a la vez, con el rostro deforme y las extremidades amorfas… dicen que su apariencia era tal que cuando la partera lo vio lo dejó caer al suelo por el miedo, creyó que la reina había parido a un demonio. Aquella criatura apenas vivió dos noches, pero contaban las nanas y las doncellas que Tsunade no había soltado a la criatura en ningún momento, ella lo amó a pesar de su apariencia, lo mantuvo pegado a su pecho hasta que su corazón dejó de latir y cuando esto pasó mandó apresar a la partera, asegurando que su hijo habría vivido una vida entera si no hubiera sido por aquella mujer que lo dejó caer. La partera tuvo el mismo destino que el bebé.

"¿Para qué quería la reina que aquella criatura viviera toda una vida? Era claro que se trataba de un castigo de las Diosas" explicaban las personas que se atrevían a contar aquella historia.

Todo el pueblo lloró a ese bebé y en su honor hubo cinco días de luto, uno por cada Diosa. Cuando la reina volvió a quedar encinta todos rezaron para que se tratara de una niña, una heredera para el trono y en esa ocasión Uma No Uzume había sido bondadosa, la colocó a ella y a su hermano en el vientre de su madre y cuando nació, según Tsunade, toda la ciudad celebró durante cinco días y cinco noches, los señores de todo el reino habían viajado para conocerla y habían quedado complacidos de comprobar que se trataba de una niña hermosa y sana.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su hombro. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando el cielo gris; se giró enseguida esperando que se tratara de una de las doncellas, pero se trataba del hombre rubio que la había llevado hasta ahí.

Se abalanzó a sus brazos en acto impropio de alguien de su rango, pero no le importó, era la única persona conocida que veía en varios días que a ella le habían parecido una eternidad y sin notarlo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era y de lo herida que estaba.

Lo había perdido todo en tiempo récord, nunca existió entre sus antepasados alguien a quien le quitaran el trono.

— ¡Estás aquí, creí que me habías abandonado! — suspiró con anhelo y él correspondió a su abrazo con pena.

Cuando lo soltó, él inmediatamente se dejó caer sobre su rodilla en un acto solemne y ella se limpió las lágrimas y se obligó a sonreír.

— Soy su hombre, princesa.

La sonrisa de Sakura se convirtió en un gesto amargo.

— Será mejor que deje de llamarme así, _ser_, ya no soy más una princesa y creo que… si sigo viva en unos días, lo mejor será que cambie mi nombre.

Naruto se levantó del piso y se aproximó a ella, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Era un acto atrevido, pero Sakura lo dejó pasar, era todo lo que tenía ahí, un hombre al que apenas había conocido y con quien había hecho el viaje más largo de su vida.

— Está en Uchigakure, princesa, aquí la protegerán, se lo aseguro.

Entrecerró los ojos con duda.

— ¿Uchigakure?

Naruto asintió.

— La capital del Norte, lady Sakura. El mismo rey le ha dado asilo en su fortaleza.

—¿Asilo, dice? ¡esto es una prisión! Necesito salir de aquí, quien haya tomado la corona no se detendrá hasta encontrarme y si logra sobornar a este "rey" … no quiero imaginármelo— sacudió la cabeza y se alejó del noble hombre.

— No tema, por favor.

Ella soltó una risilla amarga.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto estamos aquí, ser?

— Hace siete días, mi lady. Usted estuvo dormida porque, bueno…— las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas— el hierbaestro dijo que estaba intoxicada de ciroflora, por eso pasó tanto tiempo dormida.

Recordaba algo de eso, tenía la memoria aún borrosa, pero recordó haber bebido una pócima que le causó vomito y diarrea, había pasado casi un día entero sentada en la letrina. Tal vez las doncellas estuvieran molestas de tener que limpiarle el trasero a una mujer casi inconsciente.

— ¿Quién dio la orden, ser? ¿Cómo fue que el anciano de los sapos pudo sacarme de la fortaleza?

— La reina dio la orden, mi lady y yo recibí la orden del rey Itachi, estuve esperando por usted en el bosque de la muerte durante… tres días…— fue como si Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y calló.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al hombre.

— ¿Mi madre? ¡Imposible! Ella ya estaba muerta ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¿cómo es que el rey del Norte sabía que ella iba a morir? ¿Te das cuenta, Naruto? ¡Ellos tienen algo que ver con la muerte de la Reina Madre! — su respiración se volvió agitada y sintió que de pronto sus pulmones no alcanzaban a llenarse de aire, tuvo miedo y bajó la voz— No estoy a salvo aquí… Tienes que ayudarme a escapar.

El rubio parecía asustado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y casi vidriosos.

— No, por favor no diga eso… podrían oírla.

— ¿Y qué más da? ¡Van a asesinarme! Si realmente significo algo para usted sáqueme de aquí.

El rostro del muchacho no cambió, Sakura entendió que lo había acorralado y se sintió avergonzada por ello, ella ya no era más una princesa, su clan estaba prácticamente extinto o al menos la rama principal lo estaba. Senju Sakura era un nombre que ya no significaba nada.

Naruto quiso hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió, caminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta y lo miró.

— Váyase, ser, no voy a arrastrarlo a la muerte conmigo. Me queda claro que ya no sirve al clan Senju.

— No la pueden asesinar porque van a casarla con el rey— soltó de pronto. Sakura se quedó pasmada y tragó grueso; Naruto miró sus pupilas temblar y temió haber dicho demasiado— Me lo dijo el viejo Jiraiya, por favor no diga que se lo dije.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sin darse cuenta sintió su espalda tocar el muro de piedras y sus rodillas se doblaron, de tal modo que se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo. El miedo a la muerte se había marchado sin decir adiós, pero temió que algo peor se instaló en sus entrañas, un nudo en su garganta y un vacío en el estómago que no podía describir; sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y no podía dejar de ver al muchacho que acababa de confesarle aquello.

Los nobles se unían diariamente mediante matrimonios arreglados que resultaban beneficiosos para los clanes implicados, no estaba envuelta en nada del otro mundo, sin embargo, era la primera vez que la realidad la golpeaba de aquella manera. Aún lloraba la pérdida de su madre y maldecía su destronamiento, se sentía vulnerable y definitivamente tenía la inconsciente necesidad de ser protegida por alguien más ¿sería aquello obra de las Diosas? ¿habrían recordado su existencia? Estaba consternada, sí, pero ya no tenía miedo.

* * *

Ante él se encontraban los Grandes Señores norteños,Uchiha, Nara, Yuki, Yamanaka, Kurama, Akimichi, Aoyama, Otsotsuki, Fujimori, Fukushima, Harada, Izumki, Kato, Mori y Nimura. La noche ya estaba bien entrada, Itachi no quería llamar demasiado la atención, ante él sólo se encontraban hombres de confianza, ningún mozo o sirviente estaba presente ni enterado de todo aquello. Itachi había enviado a su mano derecha, Sasuke, a buscarlos.

Las velas iluminaban apenas los rostros de los hombres, pero esa noche no necesitaban el sentido de la vista, necesitaban el oído y el entendimiento. Las ventanas estaban cerradas; se escuchaba el cantar de los insectos y los sonidos propios de la noche. Estaba nevando como en mucho tiempo no nevaba; las copas de los hombres humeaban y ellos se frotaban las manos y se limpiaban los bigotes llenos de vino. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban a la expectativa, conocían muy bien aquel ritual que sólo podía significar una cosa: Guerra. Los hombres conocían muy bien a su joven rey.

El rey se puso de pie en aquella mesa rectangular, tenía a sus cuatro consejeros al lado, quienes observaban a quienes los veían desde abajo. Cuando el rey abrió la boca incluso los insectos se callaron.

— Mis señores, agradezco su presencia esta noche, lamento haberlos sacado de su lecho— sonrió y algunos lo imitaron, pero otros parecían molestos e impacientes, su hermano menor quien se encontraba entre los señores era de estos últimos—. Me han informado que mis señores están impacientes de ver a su rey casado y con herederos… He encontrado a la mujer que deseo desposar, muchos de ustedes me han ofrecido a sus encantadoras hijas, sin embargo ¿qué mejor esposa para un rey que una reina?

La sala se inundó de silencio, aquellos que bebían de sus copas las bajaron inmediatamente. Itachi miró confusión en algunos y molestia en aquellos que no estaban para nada confundidos. Él mejor que nadie conocía las rivalidades entre el Norte y el Sur, era su trabajo escuchar a sus leales consejeros, hombres sabios que conocían la historia de todos los clanes desde antes de la conquista. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlas cambiar.

— Sólo existe una reina al sureste de Shinatobe, Alteza, La Viuda Dorada— habló Aoyama Aki, el Señor de Poza de la Luna, un hombre grande, robusto y de larga barba oscura, además de ser viejo era listo.

Itachi, el rey, asintió.

— La Viuda Dorada ha muerto en circunstancias extrañas, mi lord—. Informó ante la atenta mirada de aquellos fieros hombres— tuvo una hija, la heredera del trono: Sakura.

— La destronaron— intervino el señor de Bosque Negro Nimura Hiro, se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta y era conocido por haberse casado con una prostituta del sur, una mujer muy bella e inteligente pero ya mancillada—. Mi mujer recibió un halcón, hay caos en Sakuyo no Hime y si mi señor me lo permite, Sakura ya no es ninguna reina y si aprecia su vida lo mejor que puede hacer es tomar el apellido de su desconocido padre y atravesar Shinatobe.

— La mujer toma la condición de su señor esposo, mi lord, usted lo sabe mejor que yo— Hiro se removió incómodo en su silla y miró de reojo a los hombres que lo veían— es reina la mujer que se casa con un rey. Sakuyo no Hime le pertenece a Sakura por derecho de nacimiento y por derecho nupcial me pertenecerá a mí. Vamos a recuperarlo.

La sala explotó en murmullos, gritos y maldiciones. Itachi esperó pacientemente a que todos se callaran, él sabía lo que iba a suceder y tomó la decisión. Fujimori Dai se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que todos callaron.

— El Norte disfruta de su primer decenio de paz ¿qué es lo que sugieres, Itachi, que nos metamos en asuntos de Senju? — Opinó el señor de Aguasclaras— Soy un hombre viejo— admitió— y los Dioses no fueron bondadosos conmigo, mi único hijo murió en la Batalla de los Impostores, mis hijas aún no tienen edad de desposar a un hombre ¿qué sería de mi linaje si marcho a una guerra ajena?

Pronto un murmullo se escuchó por toda la sala, muchos estaban de acuerdo, otros se encontraban en la misma situación.

Itachi hizo una seña para callar las voces.

— Cuando la despose dejarán de ser asuntos de Senju y se convertirán en asuntos del rey.

La inconformidad aumentó, Sasuke lanzó una mirada a su hermano, pero éste continuó.

— Las cosechas son más escasas, los hombres nacen y mueren sin haber sentido nunca el calor del sol besar sus cabezas, los viejos se adentran en los bosques para buscar la muerte y dejar de ser una carga para sus familias. El invierno es cada vez más crudo, en cambio, en el Sur existen cuatro estaciones y en cada una de ellas las cosechas son frondosas y variadas, los hombres no necesitan meter mujeres en su lecho para sentir calor y los árboles de fruta crecen en sus castillos. En el pasado los Senju nos entregaron estas tierras como un castigo por la Gran Guerra y en lugar de seguir luchando nuestros antepasados bajaron la cabeza, hoy, el mismo clan Senju nos ha entregado a su Reina y junto con ella todo el basto Sur, Sakuyo No Hime. ¡Las tierras del Sur son bastas y fértiles! ¡Este es el momento que Madara el verdadero Conquistador estaba esperando!

Los hombres habían callado y escuchado a su rey, Itachi se encontraba de pie mirando a cada hombre sentado frente a él y vio la determinación en todas aquellas miradas, el joven rey conocía bien a los hombres y más a los suyos, los vio sedientos de gloria y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Llegó el momento de tomar lo que era nuestro y nos fue arrebatado. Somos fuertes y orgullosos. Jamás hemos perdido una guerra y les juro que cada uno de ustedes será bien recompensado con tierras, títulos y castillos, tendrán oro para vivir cien vidas.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

— Le sirvo a usted, Alteza, nunca a una mujer del sur. Si a usted le place pelear esa guerra lo acompañaré y daré la vida si es necesario, pero si muere… no lucharé la guerra de una mujer extranjera.

Itachi sonrió, sabía que todos pensaban igual a su hermano, era lo que se temía.

— Marcharemos hasta que tenga un heredero— aclaró— todos ustedes hicieron votos y juramentos. Un hombre que no cumple los juramentos que hace ante los Dioses no vale nada y por eso les digo que Sasuke no es mi sucesor, si muero **no** es a él a quien tienen que seguir— miró al aludido con ojos filosos y éste frunció el ceño—. Mi heredero será producto de mi semilla y cuando nazca será su trabajo luchar _su_ guerra.

— ¿Y quién será su heredero, Alteza? ¿Una niña como se acostumbra en el sur o un varón al que los sureños no aceptarán?

Las velas ardían y el crujir del fuego sonaba fuerte ante las atentas miradas silenciosas, pero que gritaban muchas cosas. Aquella pregunta podía tomarse como un signo de rebeldía, pero él no era como el rey Sauron, no iba a cortar cabezas sólo por un comentario mal intencionado. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que sucedería si de su semilla nacía una niña… nadie iba a seguirla, eran las costumbres de su pueblo, no podía cambiar eso y la muerte era un concepto que se había apropiado desde muy joven y aún más cuando enfermó. Sabía que iba a morir tarde o temprano y cuando se marcha a una guerra nadie podía prometer vida.

Todos los hombres deben morir, incluso los que llevan una corona sobre sus cabezas.

Sonrió.

— Los hice llamar porque quiero que se preparen, desempolven las armas y desentuman los brazos. Una guerra se aproxima.

* * *

Había pasado casi una luna desde que la princesa había huido y la ciudad había caído. El rey Shimura ya había hecho tantos cambios como era posible, el populacho parecía temer a su nuevo rey, las calles se encontraban vacías mientras los hombres Shimura patrullaban la ciudad. Danzo tomaba aquello como señal de respeto y temor, los hombres con miedo eran más fáciles de manipular y eso le agradaba, un pueblo dócil.

Las Diosas cayeron el segundo día del reinado de Danzo, los templos fueron quemados y las estatuas fueron machacadas y con sus restos de piedra se planeaba empedrar algunas avenidas y caminos. El cielo estaba gris debido al humo que aún no terminaba de disiparse; los pobladores fueron invitados -obligados- a asistir a la quema de las Impostoras -Diosas- para quemar todas aquellas imágenes y figuras que pudieran tener de las ya antiguas deidades. Apenas unos cuantos asistieron y mientras tanto los halcones volaron a todos los castillos de Sakuyo No Hime, invitando a los señores a asistir a hincar la rodilla ante su nuevo rey y celebrar un torneo en honor a su coronación. Algunos habían respondido afirmativamente, otros se habían abstenido y como respuesta cerraron las puertas de sus castillos y reforzaron la seguridad de sus torres.

Destronar a una niña huérfana de trece años había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, ni siquiera había tenido que verla a la cara, sin embargo, su existencia representaba un riesgo para él. Mientras ella viviera existiría en el reino alguien con un mejor derecho al trono que él y si algún señor quisiera fornicar con ella y coronarse rey no dudaría en financiar su guerra. Su plan había sido desposar a la princesa quien era su prima; una costumbre muy común en el Norte donde el clan Uchiha mantenía el linaje puro casándose entre primos y hermanos. Le llevaba treintaicinco años a la princesa, lo cual no era para nada raro dado las costumbres de Sakuyo no Hime, apenas una mujer tiene su primera luna roja puede ser desposada, pero la chiquilla había huido como si fuera más lista de lo que aparentaba.

Él sabía que quien la había puesto al tanto de todo debía tratarse de uno de sus propios hombres, pero ¿quién?

Danzo llegó a la sala del consejo y tomó asiento. Tan solo tres de sus consejeros lo esperaban impacientes, los otros tres se encontraban resolviendo asuntos de la ciudad.

— ¿Noticias? — cuestionó apenas sentarse.

La sala se veía casi oscura, en la fortaleza se sentía aún el luto de la Reina Madre; Danzo había pasado por la espada a toda la servidumbre de la fortaleza por lo que no existía nadie que pudiera llorar a la reina, sin embargo, era como si las paredes de piedra lloraran, como si las velas iluminaran con un fuego más tenue, incluso el cielo había estado nublado desde su llegada. Parecía que todo Sakuyo no Hime lloraba en silencio la muerte de las dos reinas.

— La información ya fue revelada, mi señor, todo Sakuyo no Hime sabe a estas alturas que Senju Sakura murió de tristeza, pero que antes de hacerlo lo dejó a usted como su sucesor— habló el joven pelirrojo de ojos color miel, tenía los mismos ojos que su madre y una voz casi melodiosa. Era el consejero más joven que hubiera existido jamás en Sakuyo no Hime, pues apenas tenía trece años.

Un viejo refunfuñó.

— Me parece atrevido haber dicho esa mentira, Alteza, si la princesa sigue viva no tardará en buscar un señor que la despose y con un heredero su reclamo al trono no hará otra cosa que volverse más fuerte.

Danzo soltó una risilla amarga.

— ¿Princesa? ¿Escuché bien acaso? ¿Mentira? ¿De qué mentira hablas, mi viejo amigo?

Ebisu interrumpió.

— ¡Mi lord, su comentario ha sido demasiado atrevido! No existe princesa porque su Alteza no ha tenido hijos…

— ¿Lord? — se río nuevamente Danzo y luego frunció el ceño y torció la boca— Jiraiya no es ningún lord, es apenas un viejo estéril y estúpido, sin clan, sin tierras, sin nada más que algunas cuantas técnicas inútiles.

El aludido calló y los consejeros intercambiaron rápidas miradas.

— Mi trabajo es aconsejarlo, Alteza, no voy a mentirle ni a endulzar sus oídos con palabras preciosas. No tengo tierras, ni clan, pero si estoy en su honorable consejo es porque cree y confía en mi ¿o me equivoco? Y créame que su reinado no estará a salvo hasta que la niña muera.

— ¡Estás hablando de mi hermana! — se apresuró un furioso muchacho pelirrojo. — ¡Es débil y estúpida y no representa ningún riesgo para nadie!

Jiraiya asintió y extendió los brazos.

— Su hermana es hermosa, mi lord y no dudo que habrá más de un hombre que tratará de ganarse sus favores. Recemos a los nuevos Dioses para que no se trate de ningún señor poderoso que le pudiera dar asilo.

— ¡¿A qué se refiere?!

Danzo apreciaba la escena en silencio, era como ver a sus consejeros luchar por demostrar quién era más leal a él. Observó a su primo, el joven Sasori y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pero luego se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre la mesa de caoba. Los hombres lo vieron.

— Ya le hemos dado suficiente ventaja… encuéntrenla y mátenla— miraba a Jiraiya y el viejo simplemente asintió en silencio. Movió su vista hasta Sasori quien se limitaba a observar la mesa mientras movía los dedos ligeramente y con rapidez impaciente.

* * *

La luz del día le lastimó los ojos cuando las doncellas entraron a la habitación y abrieron ventanas y cortinas, se cubrió el rostro instintivamente con las sabanas que le brindaban calor y se encogió en el colchón de plumas.

— Mi lady, el rey quiere verla de inmediato para dar un paseo a caballo— escuchó a través de las pieles.

Se descubrió el rostro y observó a la muchacha rubia que había hablado, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra, desvió la mirada para ver como la otra chica pelirroja se acercaba con un vestido. Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, vestida únicamente con una túnica de algodón.

— No puedo usar un vestido para montar, necesito unos pantalones— aclaró poniéndose en pie, el suelo frío la hizo estremecerse y luego vio como las dos doncellas se miraron una a la otra con confusión.

Enarcó una ceja nerviosa.

— ¿Mi lady? Los pantalones son para los hombres y las prostitutas.

Se sintió ofendida, pero mantuvo la compostura.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a montar?

La doncella pelirroja soltó una risa burlona que Sakura casi pasa desapercibida.

— Como una señorita ¿no saben hacer eso en el sur?

En el sur las mujeres montaban con una pierna a cada lado del caballo y para ello usaban pantalones y botas, era más cómodo así. Se había acostumbrado hacerlo de esa manera luego de la Gran Guerra en donde las mujeres habían tenido un papel relevante en la victoria; decían los viejos sabios que ver a las mujeres luchar montadas a caballo era un poema para la vista, pues utilizaban vestidos de seda con una transparencia casi vulgar, sus pechos saltaban al compás de los pies del semental que montaban y gritaban con tal fuerza que sus gritos en conjunto ensordecían a los enemigos. Los oponentes morían sordos y con una erección entre sus piernas. Las antiguas mujeres del sur creían que era humillante para sus enemigos el saberse vencido por mujeres y usaban aquellas vestimentas para que no quedara duda de lo que eran. En la Gran Guerra cambiaron los vestidos de seda por pantalones pues descubrieron que era más cómodo y entonces fueron vistiéndose más y más hasta que no importó si quienes montaban eran hombres o mujeres.

No entendía las costumbres del Norte, pero imaginaba a dónde iba todo aquello.

— ¡Karin! — regañó la chica rubia, la aludida se disculpó y bajó la cabeza.

A Sakura no le importó, se dejó hacer por las doncellas para que la vistieran. Le colocaron un vestido negro de terciopelo que la cubría hasta el cuello y le trenzaron el cabello para adornárselo con florecillas blancas que nunca había visto. Se miró frente al espejo con marco de plata, el vestido se ajustaba a su cintura y caderas y el color negro del vestido hacía resaltar su piel blanca y el jade de sus ojos. Finalmente iba a conocer al rey y si lo que había dicho Naruto era cierto entonces quería causar una buena impresión. Un matrimonio significaba protección y cuidados, una vez que estuviera casada no tendría que temer por su vida, poco le importaba si la casaban con un carnicero o con el mismo rey; las únicas personas que se casaban por amor eran los pobres, los agricultores, los pastores, los carniceros… la gente de alta cuna se casaba por interés y había sido así siempre.

"Una convivencia prolongada desata al amor, mi pequeña, tan sólo ten paciencia" le decía su madre.

No sabía nada del Norte, sus costumbres, sus castillos, sus señores, ni siquiera el nombre del rey, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de alguien que no conoció si quiera al que era su pueblo? Lo único que no le gustaba de aquel posible matrimonio era que se tratara de un hombre norteño y no le interesaba si el hombre era feo o viejo. Tenía mucho que aprender.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta respiró profundo y sintió su corazón estrellarse contra su pecho.

La doncella abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar a un hombre entrar. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos filosos y oscuros, de piel blanca y mandíbula apretada; tenía los labios delgados y las cejas gruesas, una nariz recta y el cabello ligeramente largo y descuidado. Le pareció extrañamente familiar y se obligó a sonreír.

— Lady Sakura ¿se encuentra lista? — la aludida asintió y se dirigió a él, quién le ofreció el brazo para que lo acompañara, Sakura lo tomó y deseó que Naruto se encontrara cerca para sentirse protegida.

Caminaron por la fortaleza y mientras lo hicieron el muchacho no pronunció palabra, llevaba la vista al frente y el ceño fruncido y entonces recordó en dónde lo había visto.

— Eres el hombre triste— murmuró, pero él no le prestó atención y se detuvo cuando salieron de la fortaleza que resultaba ser mucho más pequeña y menos lujosa que la Fortaleza del Conquistador en el sur.

La luz de día le lastimó la vista a pesar del cielo nublado. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre montado sobre un semental de color negro y a su lado un hombre que parecía pertenecer a la servidumbre sujetaba de la correa a una yegua blanca y a otro caballo negro.

Tuvo que girarse a ver nuevamente al hombre triste cuando miró al hombre sobre el caballo, ambos eran muy parecidos; el hombre del caballo tenía el cabello más largo que el hombre a su lado, tenía unas profundas ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos y su mirada no transmitía tristeza ni molestia, transmitía tranquilidad y algo tibio la invadió por dentro. Sonrió sinceramente cuando reconoció al que debía ser el rey.

— ¿Sabe montar, lady Sakura? — preguntó el hombre con voz fuerte, pero amable.

Asintió y el hombre triste la llevó hasta la yegua blanca, Sakura se giró a él.

— Puedo hacerlo sola— murmuró y el pelinegro asintió en silencio para alejarse de ella y montar el caballo negro.

Sakura subió a unos peldaños de madera hechos especialmente para alcanzar al caballo, se sujetó de la silla y ante la mirada atónita pero silenciosa se montó a la yegua, con las piernas abiertas, una de cada lado. Escuchó como el rey se rio divertido y se giraba a ver al hombre que la había acompañado hasta ahí, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

— Lamento que esta sea la primera vez que hablamos desde su llegada, princesa, pero entenderá que las cuestiones del mundo ahora son muy caóticas, tan caóticas que dejamos muchas otras cosas de lado. Soy Uchiha Itachi…— se presentó, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por el hombre triste.

— Es el rey.

Sakura miró a quien interrumpió Itachi, pero éste lo ignoró por completo y continuó mirándola a ella con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— Este es Sasuke, mi mano derecha y mi hermano menor— informó el rey restándole importancia y Sakura asintió.

— Haría una reverencia si no estuviera montada sobre el caballo, Alteza. — Itachi rio divertido y comenzaron a avanzar, Sasuke los seguía a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Pronto se alejaron de la fortaleza y comenzaron a adentrarse más y más entre los callejones y las calles escalonadas en donde las personas vendían algunos alimentos; olía a fruta podrida y a pescado, pero a Itachi parecía no importarle, se veía orgulloso de su ciudad y de su pueblo. Los niños corrían por entre los puestos jugando con kunais y espadas de madera y las risas de éstos hicieron sonreír a Sakura mientras Itachi la observaba. El populacho seguía en sus actividades con normalidad, vendiendo sus productos, comprándolos, simplemente dando un paseo, era como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a recibir las visitas de su rey.

Uchigakure era una ciudad apretada, había demasiados puestos, demasiada gente y calles demasiado estrechas.

Sakura no podía parar de sonreír, ella jamás había tomado un paseo como aquel en Sakuyo no Hime, apenas y la dejaban salir a los jardines de la fortaleza. Jamás había visto a tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar y aunque se sentía temerosa al verse pequeña ante tantos desconocidos también se sentía alegre.

Itachi parecía un buen hombre a simple vista, apenas habían cruzado palabra, pero Sakura ya sentía que era un hombre en quien podía confiar, pensó que aquel era un lugar al que podía acostumbrarse a pesar del clima y su mente comenzó a hacer muchos planes a pesar de que el rey no había mencionado nada aún sobre un matrimonio. De pronto se vio deseando no ser alejada de él nunca y se recriminó por haber creído que Itachi podía tener algo que ver en la muerte de su madre, tan sólo de verlo le parecía inverosímil pensar que aquel hombre pudiera hacer algo como eso.

— ¿Qué edad tiene, lady Sakura?

La aludida vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos y se sobresaltó con disimulo. Tardó un momento en responder, era como si su cerebro no pudiera descifrar lo que había dicho.

— Trece— respondió por fin sintiéndose una tonta.

El rey asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Sakura comenzaba a sentirse cohibida.

— Una excelente edad para reinar, yo tomé el trono hace quince veranos con quince años apenas cumplidos— confesó.

Sakura giró a ver instintivamente a Sasuke, quien parecía no estar poniendo atención a lo que ellos hablaban, mantenía su distancia y sus ojos negros se habían vuelto rojos mientras observaba a su alrededor. Estaba cuidándolos.

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que el título de reina no fue hecho para mí, yo no tengo un trono y no sé quién habrá tomado mi lugar, pero imagino que la corona le sienta mucho mejor que a mí— se encogió de hombros avergonzada de su debilidad.

— Yo tengo una corona que podría sentarle muy bien—. Sakura se ruborizó enseguida y abrió los ojos nerviosa—. Tengo entendido que nuestras leyes para el matrimonio y las suyas son distintas, aquí las mujeres pueden ser desposadas hasta cumplidos los quince veranos, pero en el sur, si no me equivoco. cualquier mujer que haya tenido su primera luna roja puede celebrar un matrimonio ¿es así?

— A-así es, Alteza.

— Y usted, Sakura ¿ya tuvo su primera luna roja?

— ¿Itachi…? — estaba terriblemente avergonzada y nerviosa, apretó los puños sobre las riendas del caballo sintiendo los dedos entumidos por el frío pero sobre todo para ocultar el temblor en sus manos.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, no supo en qué momento habían dejado la ciudad atrás y habían atravesado las puertas de Uchigakure, se encontraban rodeados sólo de nieve y vegetación. Itachi detuvo su caballo y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

— Su madre estaba enferma desde hacía años, mi lady, cuando enfermó comenzó a enviar halcones hasta mi fortaleza, estuve tan sorprendido entonces como usted lo está ahora. Estaba buscando mi ayuda, tengo en Uchigakure al mejor hierbaestro que jamás ha existido, un hombre que ha pasado su vida experimentando con todo tipo de cosas. Jamás la conocí en persona— admitió—, pero hice tanto como pude por ella, enviamos cientos de pociones y remedios que sólo sirvieron para retrasar su inminente muerte— Sakura sintió su corazón encogerse, hacía días que no pensaba en su madre como una mujer viva, como solía ser, pasó saliva y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas que no derramó.

— Ella nunca… yo nunca… no, no lo sabía— confesó insegura.

Itachi asintió y dejó de verla para ver más allá de los pinos y arbustos que los rodeaban.

— En el sur usan halcones para comunicarse, sin embargo, los halcones suelen morir de frío en el norte así que entrenamos cuervos. Su madre y yo hablamos por medio de cuervos, por eso nunca nadie lo supo. Ella estaba enferma, su sangre se convirtió en veneno y sus órganos comenzaron a morir, trató de hacer cuanto pudo por mantenerse con vida, pero le fue imposible sobrevivir. La muerte de una gran reina dejaría un reino en ruinas y ella lo sabía, era consciente de lo que hizo con usted— observó a Sakura de arriba a abajo—, la convirtió en una niña débil y la alejó del reino que le pertenecía, ella misma sembró la semilla de la traición. Tsunade no murió repentinamente, estaba lista para morir, podría asegurarle que eligió el día y la hora para hacerlo y antes de bailar al son de Kore, envió un cuervo para que la sacáramos a usted de su fortaleza. La llamada fortaleza del Conquistador— sonrió con ironía—. Senju Tsunade, La Reina Puños de Hierro, La Justa, La Viuda Dorada, la llamaban de muchos modos ¿no es así? Ella confió en mí y me entregó un reino en decadencia a cambio de que cuidara de usted.

Sintió una oleada de resentimiento, Tsunade sabía que iba a morir y nunca dijo nada, no le dio instrucciones, no le advirtió absolutamente nada. La tristeza se esfumó y se convirtió en coraje. Desvió la mirada. El encanto también se acabó, Itachi no la quería a ella porque pensara que era inteligente o hermosa, tan sólo quería las tierras que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecían.

¿Si Tsunade no le hubiera ofrecido Sakuyo no Hime él abría accedido a darle asilo y protección? Se sintió nuevamente rodeada de traidores. Apretó los labios.

* * *

Quedó impresionado cuando miró a Sakura por primera vez, pocos hombres conocían el rostro de la princesa del sur y había oído decir que se trataba de una niña preciosa, pero verlo y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Cuando la miró subir al caballo y montarlo como si de un hombre se tratara no le quedó duda de que se trataba de una autentica mujer sureña.

A veces fantaseaba con la idea de haber nacido en el cuerpo de una mujer y estaba seguro de que a partir de ese día fantasearía con ser una mujer tan hermosa como la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Cuando le confesó a Sakura lo que había sucedido antes de su llegada notó enseguida como la mirada de la muchacha cambió y como su sonrisa se esfumó, su semblante se volvió oscuro. Itachi esperó pacientemente para que ella recobrara un poco la compostura. Enarcó una ceja ante la atenta mirada de ella, que permanecía sobre el caballo, con la espalda recta y el vestido entallado que resaltaba las curvas que la convertían en mujer más que en una niña. Sus labios eran una línea recta y sus ojos no transmitían el mismo brillo alegre de antes.

— Sólo soy una niña, no sé nada sobre los grandes señores, sus costumbres, sobre la guerra o el matrimonio, tan sólo sé que quiero seguir con vida y pienso mantenerme así, Alteza, no importa qué tenga que hacer para lograrlo— Sakura hablaba con completa honestidad, podía verlo en sus ojos de brillante color jade. — Si quiere Sakuyo no Hime voy a dárselo a cambio de protección.

Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa y suavizó el gesto para Sakura, él sabía jugar muy bien el papel de la galantería, todo rey tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando estaba de por medio todo el basto sur.

Sasuke los esperaba a la distancia, vigilando a su alrededor.

— Acepte ser mi esposa y jamás faltará un techo sobre su cabeza, siempre tendrá pan y vino en la mesa, un abrazo abrigador durante el invierno y una espada fuerte para protegerla. No caminará más en la oscuridad porque yo seré el fuego que la ilumine y le brinde calor, a mi lado no volverá a sentir frío y jamás volverá a estar sola. Los hombres que rompen los juramentos que hacen ante los Dioses no significan nada y yo no soy nada, soy el rey y mi palabra vale más que la de cualquier hombre.

Sakura curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no sonreían. Apenas la conocía, pero pudo notar que le era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos. Estaba asustada y molesta.

— ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia? — preguntó a modo de respuesta.

— Mañana mismo y si los Dioses son justos mañana llevará a mi heredero en el vientre.

Ella asintió y se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que Sakura hizo girar a la yegua y sacudió las riendas para salir a todo galope con dirección al espeso bosque. Itachi se giró a Sasuke y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera, su hermano obedeció.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores, sé que no hay mucha gente por aquí, pero de verdad escribo esta historia con mucha emoción. Tardé más de un mes porque estuve perfeccionando algunas cosas. Normalmente hago capítulos de 10 páginas o 5mil palabras, pero este capítulo constó de 24 paginas y 10mil palabras, de verdad espero que no se les haga tan pesada la lectura y si sí, díganmelo para hacer capítulos más cortos.

No quiero que sea una historia tan larga, espero que tenga unos 10 capítulos o a lo mucho unos 15.

Por favor muéstrenme su apoyo a través de su valiosa opinión, de verdad no se imaginan cuánto me motivan a apresurarme.

¿Se imaginaban ya que Itachi sería el rey? ¿Cómo creen que va a nacer la relación SasuSaku? Diganme todas sus teorías y conspiraciones porfa, me encantaría leerlas. Y si encuentran algún error no duden en decírmelo, paso muchos días escribiendo así que es posible que haya olvidado algunas cosas.

¡Los quiero mucho, cuídense y no salgan de casa!

**Creadora** de la maravillosa imagen de portada: **AkemiiN** (la encuentran en Deviantart) tienen que ir a ver sus fanarts, todos son hermosos.


	3. El Fantasma de Saera

_Mi señor, me atrevo a escribirle luego de la larga guerra que se ha suscitado entre nuestros clanes, espero que su estadía en el norte sea placida. Envié a los mejores constructores del reino para ayudarlo a construir su fortaleza, sin embargo, me duele saber que han vuelto sin brazos y sin ojos. Lamento mucho mi ofensa, pero le recalco que esa no ha sido nunca mi intención._

_Le cuento que mi señora quiere tener más hijos, pero yo no tengo cabeza para eso, le confieso que mi hermano Tobirama es quien se ha encargado del asunto. Las sureñas no son como en las tierras libres de dónde venimos, utilizan el acto carnal tal como los hombres: sólo por placer, lo cual resulta agotador. No me interesa. No dejo de pensar en usted y todos los hombres que han tenido que morir por esta lucha intensa e interminable entre mis emociones y mi deber y las suyas propias, hombres ajenos a nosotros, aldeanos y señores a los que juramos proteger._

_Le ruego, mi señor, no vuelva a hacer la guerra pues de lo contrario temo que tendré que hacer algo más que enviarlo al Norte. Le perdoné la vida por el aprecio tan grande que le tengo y por aquellos años de antaño donde solíamos ser mejores amigos._

_Sobre su hijo mayor Madara, se ha marchado a la ciudad de los maestros a instruirse como uno, sin afán de ofenderlo, deseaba verlo en él, pero no era así._

_Lo extraño en mi consejo, en mi reino y en mi lecho_

_Firma: Senju H."._

_Libro: Cartas entre un Traidor y un Rey._

_El libro se encuentra bajo resguardo del Norte, no hay ninguna copia, sólo algunos miembros de Clan Uchiha tienen acceso a él._

_"(…) Hashirama trató de aplacar los rumores de traición dándole poder a los Uchiha, un clan que comenzaba a incrementar en número y que comenzaba a tomar partido en la política del país. Se creó la guardia civil, toda integrada por Uchiha, quienes se encargaban del control y protección de los aldeanos y señores. Esto calmó por unos momentos los reclamos de quienes se consideraban conquistadores y merecedores de un papel más importante en el reino._

_Consiguieron una hueste grande de Uchihas y señores que no estaban de acuerdo con las Diosas impuestas ni con la nueva jerarquía donde las mujeres eran más valiosas que los hombres. Hojabonita tenía costumbres que no se compartían en los otros cinco reinos y sin embargo Hashirama los había tomado e impuesto para todos._

_La guerra duró dos veranos, murieron miles de personas, incluyendo a Obito y a Valahi, hijos de Madara. Tsunade, la hija de Hashirama se encargó de que Obito encontrara el eterno descanso bajo la fortaleza, en las criptas de los Senju, planeando acompañarlo al más allá cuando fuera su momento. Valahi quedó tan destrozado que jamás fue posible reconocer o encontrar su cuerpo._

_Uchiha, Nara, Yuki, Kamizuru, Yamanaka, Kurama y Akimichi fueron los grandes clanes que se unieron a la revolución del Conquistador Oscuro, la Sombra Sangrienta Madara, quien les ofrecía un mundo gobernado por hombres, donde las mujeres sólo cumplieran una función de crianza y reproducción, así como el orden y limpieza. Donde los hombres lucharan y conquistaran nuevos sitios cada día y ganaran gloria y sus nombres estuvieran en canciones. Un mundo gobernado por los antiguos Dioses, el Dios de la Guerra, el Dios del deseo, el Dios de los hombres, La Diosa de la muerte._

_Un mundo donde no gobernara la primera mujer en nacer sino aquel que estuviera más calificado para hacerlo._

_Uzumaki, Shimura, Senju, Tenro, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Taketori, Hyuga, fueron los grandes clanes que participaron en la guerra del lado del Conquistador Rojo, quienes eran leales al juramento que habían hecho al hincar la rodilla frente al único rey, quien también había cumplido su parte de buscar y traer paz al reino._

_En tal guerra se extinguió el Clan Tenro y el clan Kamizuru y algunos otros quedaron al borde de la extinción._

_No se vio en el reino guerra tan encarnizada hasta entonces. La tierra tembló y se levantó en forma de murallas, de demonios y de puños. Hubo agua, rayos, fuego y entre tanto un montón de cadáveres._

_La guerra fue larga, llena de pequeñas victorias y grandes derrotas para ambos bandos. Los bardos cantaron canciones sobre ella y nacieron leyendas como Kazumi Revientacráneos, Hideki Bola de Fuego, Hiroshi Brazo de Acero entre muchos otros más._

_Uzumaki Mito creía que su gente no estaba peleando enserio y se enlistó ella misma a la guerra que jamás aceptaría ocasionó. Mito AniquilaUchihas, iba tras ellos y sólo tras ellos. Tan sólo mató a unos cuantos, todos miembros de las ramas secundarias del clan, pero aun así se ganó el título que causaría las carcajadas de aquellos cuyo apellido era Uchiha._

_La Pelea en el mar rojo fue la última que hubo y la que marcó el fin de la guerra. Llovía y pronto los charcos de agua sobre la tierra se pintaron de rojo debido a la sangre. La guerra se hubiese ganado si Madara Comevergas Real no hubiera enviado un halcón a su padre diciendo que Hashirama había muerto, el miembro más poderoso de la lucha, el símbolo de ésta misma al que muchos seguían, sus números habían menguado y seguramente la muerte del conquistador haría que muchos se retiraran de la Gran guerra para ser juzgados antes que ser asesinados en el campo de batalla, sin embargo, no fue así._

_Madara, La Sombra Sangrienta bajó la guardia, quizá hastiado de la guerra, ya viejo y agotado, se dirigió con una pequeña hueste de hombres y se vio sorprendido y superado en número. La lluvia estaba pintada por la sangre y Madara perdió su único ojo por lo cual quedó ciego en medio de la batalla, luchó, sin embargo, hasta que el cuerpo dejó de responderle._

_Los Uchiha aún deseaban pelear, pero Madara los detuvo, avanzó hasta el frente con espada en mano y mientras la hueste de los Senju se preparaba para seguir luchando, la Sombra Sangrienta apuntó su espada a ellos y acto seguido la dejó caer al suelo. Hubo momentos de confusión y entonces todos dejaron caer las armas._

_La guerra había terminado._

_Luego de la guerra y como castigo, Hashirama, benevolente como siempre perdonó la vida de todos los traidores y conspiradores aún ante los berrinches y berridos de Mito, enviándolos al frío e infértil Norte a pasar los últimos días de su vida._

_Hay personas que afirman haber escuchado como Tsunade le rogó a su padre para que perdonara la vida de los Uchiha, un clan al que deseó pertenecer y como un último acto de amor para el hombre al que entregó su doncellez y su amor. Es bien sabido que Hashirama era débil ante los deseos de su única hija y no cabe duda que sería un común acuerdo entre los dos Senju que llegaron a amar a un Uchiha, un padre y una hija que amaron a otro padre y su hijo. Por supuesto que Mito lo negó siempre._

_La guerra había quitado mucho a muchos._

_Entonces Uchigakure nació junto a varios castillos más, de aquellos que habían seguido los ideales de un hombre que se encontraba ya derrotado y ciego, sin embargo, se mantuvieron leales._

_Hay quienes dicen que, para estos detractores, el Norte no era más que un regalo, un lugar que gobernar bajo sus ideales en el que ningún Senju podría intervenir jamás._

_La Sombra Sangrienta ya era un hombre viejo y ciego, no quiso reinar por lo cual se limitó a coronar a su único hijo vivo como el primer rey del Norte: Yuhui El Cruel se coronó rey junto a su esposa Bekka y ante las atentas miradas de todos sus seguidores y prometió darle a cada uno lo que merecía, castillos, tierras y títulos._

_Madara se instaló en una habitación y sus esposas se encargaron de cuidarlo hasta el día en que murió. No era el final digno de un rey, pero Madara murió en su lecho con sesenta veranos vividos. Se dice que en Sakuyo no Hime se dictaron cinco días de luto por el que alguna vez ayudó a Hashirama a tomar el trono y luego trató de quitárselo. Un año después Hashirama siguió a su amado al más allá, aunque nunca compartirían el mismo cielo._

_Año ochentaidós después de la Conquista._

_Libro: La Primera Gran Guerra d.C._

_Autor: Uchiha Bekka._

* * *

**La Heredera del Trono**

**Capítulo III**

**El fantasma de Saera**

* * *

Galopó detrás de la princesa tan rápido como pudo, pero la nieve volvía a su caballo lento. Se sintió patético y avergonzado de tener que estar siguiendo a una niña en medio de un berrinche. Él era un hombre fuerte, listo para pelear y matar y en su lugar estaba haciendo de niñera.

Se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró la yegua blanca atada a un árbol.

Desmontó y sus ojos cambiaron de color mientras intentaba interceptar algún movimiento, podía ver a través de los troncos, pero no veía ninguna forma humana o rastro de chakra. Miró el suelo como si aquella niña supiera ocultarse bajo él, negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un idiota y finalmente volteó hacia arriba, hacia los árboles, era posible que se tratara de una niña ágil. Él solía trepar arboles de niño para divertirse y ella aún era una niña ¿por qué no?

— ¿Busca algo, ser?

Ahí estaba, sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol muy alto.

— Baje de…— iba a decir, pero algo llamó su atención.

Podía ver los canales de chakra de Sakura y no eran normales. La miró atentamente y observó el flujo de chakra moverse descontroladamente como si buscara una salida. La llama de su interior ardía con tal fuerza que la luz azul casi lo dejaba encandilado.

— ¿Con esos ojos puede ver a través de mi ropa?

Volvió a la realidad por el estúpido comentario de la niña, movió sus ojos a los de ella y negó con gesto enfadado mientras ella sonreía divertida. Sus ojos se volvieron negros nuevamente, se sintió intranquilo ¿y si Sakura no era lo que decía? ¿y si representaba un peligro para su hermano?

— ¿Entonces?

— Baje de ahí, Lady Sakura, debemos irnos.

La notaba melancólica, era como si quisiera obligarse a sonreír, pero sólo lograba una mueca torcida. Había conocido a Sakura inconsciente, pálida y desnutrida, pero entonces lucía mucho mejor. Los norteños que alguna vez habían visitado el sur encubiertos regresaban hablando maravillas de las mujeres, decían que eran mujeres hermosas y que tenían fuego en el coño. No entendía lo del coño, nunca había estado con una mujer del sur y no le interesaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, tenía ojos y podía ver que Sakura sí era una mujer preciosa, cualquiera que no supiera su edad pensaría que tiene la edad adecuada para desposarse.

Sakura tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona, labios gruesos, dientes blancos y en línea, ojos grandes de un llamativo color jade y pestañas largas. Era como si la hubieran hecho a la medida para ser hermosa.

Saera, su hermana, tenía una nariz aguileña que le había quedado torcida luego de que él se la rompiera jugando cuando apenas eran unos niños, los mismos labios delgados que tenían él e Itachi, los ojos negros simples de los Uchiha y los dientes torcidos. Las personas solían decir que la belleza era algo innato del clan Uchiha, pero Saera era la prueba de que aquello no era del todo cierto. Estaba destinada a ser esposa de Itachi, aunque ellos nunca se llevaron bien. A Saera y a él, aun siendo niños les entristecía la idea porque se amaban inocentemente, siempre andaban por la fortaleza tomados de la mano y cuando madre no veía se daban besos rápidos en los labios, conforme crecían los juegos cambiaron y pronto los besos en los labios se convirtieron en besos en la entrepierna. Jamás conoció a nadie tan inteligente y fuerte como lo era ella.

Saera murió con dieciséis años tan sólo cinco días después de la muerte de sus padres, él intentó ocultarla, pero fue imposible.

Y luego de quince años, finalmente Itachi se casaría con una mujer que no sólo no era Uchiha, sino que se trataba de una simple niña que no tenía la edad para contraer matrimonio.

— Usted es el hombre triste, lo reconocí ¿va a decirme por qué lo está?

Sasuke resopló molesto.

— No conozco a ese hombre— respondió irritado—. Deje de actuar como una niña y baje de ahí.

Sakura pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

— Lo siento, ser, tiene razón— pareció avergonzada y bajó de un salto, Sasuke desvió la mirada inmediatamente para no ver nada debajo de las faldas.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, la nieve amortiguó el golpe y él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Caminó hacía los caballos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba siguiéndolo, se giró a ver y ella seguía de pie justo donde se había levantado.

Se sintió frustrado, era la prometida de su hermano, la futura reina, su reina. No podía amenazarla ni obligarla a hacer nada y la paciencia no era una virtud propia de él.

— Yo le buscaré una buena esposa una vez que sea reina— sonrió.

Sasuke negó.

— No necesito una esposa.

— ¿Qué tal dos? He oído que los norteños pueden tomar a varias esposas.

Aquello casi lo hizo sonreír y ella pareció notarlo porque comenzó a reír. Su risa era melodiosa, algo agradable de escuchar..

Estiró el brazo, resignado, y ofreció su mano enguantada a Sakura para que la tomara. Ella tenía una mano blanca delicada, de dedos largos y delgados. Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos, la soltó para tomar las riendas de los caballos y volver caminando a Uchigakure.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos, Sakura se levantaba la falda del vestido para no quedarse atorada en la nieve y daba pasos largos y torpes.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa recordando a su hermana, que una vez se arrancó la falda del vestido para caminar mejor en la nieve, al final regresó a la fortaleza en calzones y cuando todos la miraron simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

— Han sido días difíciles— comenzó Sakura con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro—. Disculpe mi comportamiento, ser, no quiero ser molesta ni causar inconvenientes. Es sólo que… todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Él asintió sin verla y sin ponerle atención, lo único que quería era regresar a la fortaleza.

— Si le puedo ser honesta, usted parece un hombre en el que se puede confiar— Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza, él no se consideraba esa clase de hombre, sólo era leal a una persona —. ¿Puedo confesarle algo?

— No.

Ella suspiró.

* * *

No quería seguir insistiendo, pero para ella era muy fácil ver los sentimientos de los demás, sus dolencias, aquello que les carcomía el alma. Su madre decía que era un don, aunque hasta entonces no le había servido de nada. Caminó al lado del hermano del rey durante un largo rato hasta que la muralla de Uchigakure fue visible.

Aún estaba molesta y triste, sin embargo, pensó que su madre ya había cruzado el umbral de las Diosas, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto tan sólo perdonar y olvidar. Respiró profundo para serenarse, las piernas le dolían por el esfuerzo de abrirse paso entre la nieve, Sasuke, a su lado, parecía acostumbrado.

Era muy apuesto y estaba segura de que sería sencillo encontrarle una esposa que le quitara toda la tristeza que albergaba en la mirada y en el corazón.

Itachi los esperaba en las puertas del castillo, estaba serio montado en el semental negro e inmediatamente Sakura sintió como se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo luego de recordar cómo había salido a toda velocidad sobre el caballo, comportándose como una niña malcriada. Entendió entonces que habían vuelto a pie porque Sasuke no iba a arriesgarse a que volviera a hacer lo mismo y montar el mismo caballo hubiera sido demasiado irrespetuoso.

Se detuvieron ante Itachi, quien la observó de arriba abajo con gesto severo, ella lo miró.

— Lo lamento, Alteza, no sé qué le pasó a la yegua, creo que estaba nerviosa— mintió.

El rey dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

— No la han amansado lo suficiente— corroboró Sasuke.

Sakura agradeció en silencio la mentira del muchacho y le sonrió al rey, quien le devolvió el gesto, pero no parecía honesto.

— Has que la sacrifiquen y que su carne se sirva mañana en el banquete— Itachi dio la orden a Sasuke, pero no dejó de verla a ella.

Se le revolvió el estómago, pero le dio miedo admitir que había mentido; tomó aire y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba asustada, aquel hombre frente a ella no parecía el mismo que la había invitado a pasear esa mañana. Itachi la invitó a subir a su caballo y ella aceptó aún temblorosa, esta vez Sasuke tuvo que ayudarla a subir sujetándola por la cintura, sus fuerzas habían menguado y el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle.

* * *

— ¡Y una mierda! — Shisui golpeó la mesa con un puño mientras Itachi lo observaba exasperado— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

— Te lo estoy diciendo ahora— se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros.

Había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en sus aposentos, jamás se había sentido de esa manera antes de cabalgar a la batalla, siempre se dirigía orgulloso y ansioso de derramar sangre. ¿Cómo una ceremonia podía causarle tanto malestar? No estaba preparado para estar con una mujer, jamás lo había estado y probablemente nunca lo estaría. Al principio, cuando tomó el trono creyó que jamás tendría que hacerlo, jamás tomaría a una mujer como esposa ni tendría hijos porque él era el rey y nadie podía obligarlo, pero luego, la culpa le cayó como un muro sobre la espalda. El sacrificio de Saera significaría nada si no perpetuaba su sangre, si permitía que Sasuke y sus hijos ocuparan el trono la carga sobre sus hombros se volvería más pesada porque hubiera dado lo mismo si su hermana vivía o no.

Necesitaba al menos un hijo, sólo eso hacía falta para que todos los errores del pasado no fueran en vano, para poder excusarse ante los Dioses cuando fuera su momento de partir y que éstos le permitieran sentarse al lado de todos los reyes que habían reinado antes que él.

Tenía migraña, la mitad de las velas estaban apagadas y las otras ardían silenciosas ante la furia de Shisui.

El castaño estaba furioso y dolido, tenía los ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Shisui era su primo, su mejor amigo y su amante, se conocían desde niños, crecieron juntos y cabalgaron juntos a la batalla de los impostores, la victoria de dicha batalla le había ganado la corona y él lo observó desde abajo.

Shisui era un bálsamo curativo para su alma, era la hierba oscura que anestesiaba sus dolores y la antorcha que iluminaba su vida. El único hombre de todo el reino que lo conocía verdaderamente, conocía todos los pecados que había cometido y lo había apoyado en todas sus victorias. Sin embargo, llevaba veinte años viviendo entre las sombras y amando tras los muros y finalmente comenzaba a cansarse de eso. Quizá algo sí andaba mal en él, quizá era porque no había probado las mieles y los favores de una dama.

Quería convencerse, pero toda una vida de sodomía lo hacía dudar de que fuera capaz de estar con una mujer.

Shisui lo sacó de sus pensamientos lanzándole un pesado libro a la cara, Itachi no lo vio venir, el documento le golpeó el rostro y el suspiró exasperado, tomó el libro y lo lanzó al suelo.

— ¡Dijiste que jamás te casarías! ¡Dijiste que lo harías por mí!

— ¡Sabes que odio esto tanto como tú, Shisui, carajo! ¡Mira el maldito pasado y ve todo lo que he hecho por nosotros! ¡Cuantos pecados he cometido por protegernos! ¿Qué has hecho tú, en cambio? Si no eres nadie— siseó.

— Eres el rey, Itachi— Shisui se aproximó a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos— Nadie puede decirle a un rey como vivir su vida. No soy nada, tienes razón, pero si fuera rey mandaría matar a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a decirme a quién meter en mi lecho.

Itachi se rio con a amargura y apartó las manos de su primo con violencia. Shisui retrocedió.

— Que mal rey, serías. Un buen rey hace lo que tenga que hacer por su pueblo y mi pueblo quiere un heredero de mi semilla, un hombre al cual seguir luego de mi muerte.

— ¿Saben de la maldición? — cuestionó preocupado.

Negó.

— Pero cada día me cuesta más trabajo respirar, ver, andar… — apretó los labios— No puedo morir sin un heredero, no puedo permitir que Sasuke tome la corona.

— Ni siquiera la quiere— apuntó Shisui.

— Los verdaderos deseos de un hombre habitan siempre en lo más profundo del ser.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tu deseas, Itachi?

— Unificar los dos reinos y gobernarlos al lado de mi hijo— respondió con simpleza.

Shisui lo observó con resentimiento y luego tomó asiento frente a él, tenía esa mirada que aparecía cuando estaba pensando en algo.

— Sólo necesitas a alguien parecido a ti, no tiene porqué ser tu hijo ¿o sí?

No comprendió, se sirvió una copa de vino y analizó a su amado. Cruzó una pierna y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

— No entiendo, Shisui…

— Era tu deber casarte con Saera, Itachi, lo sabes y también sabes que hubiera sido Sasuke el que se hubiera encargado de colocar su semilla en ella hasta darte un ejercito entero de bastardos. ¿Quién lo hubiera notado? Tal vez ni siquiera tu. Sasuke tiene tu sangre, tus ojos, los mismos labios, — mientras lo decía le acariciaba el rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Itachi tomó la mano del hombre frente a él y la sostuvo junto a su rostro. Había esperanza en la mirada de Shisui— la nariz recta, la piel blanca y el cabello negro. Los genes de los Uchiha son fuertes. Si la semilla de Sasuke es fuerte y fértil bastará una sola noche para que esa extranjera quede encinta.

Quería decir que sí, quería prometerle toda una vida juntos, quería besarlo y hacerlo suyo nuevamente sobre su lecho; deseaba poder hacer planes de vida a su lado y no tener que ocultarse para estar con él, deseaba con toda su alma envejecer a su lado y gobernar juntos. Le besó la mano y lo miró a los ojos. No quería lastimarlo, no quería fallar a nadie nuevamente, pero ¿qué era peor? ¿fallar a un solo hombre o fallar a una nación entera?

Negó lentamente con tristeza en la mirada y Shisui se arrodillo frente a él a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y besarlas.

Itachi sonrió con tristeza y la puerta se abrió, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Hacía horas había mandado llamar a su hermano. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas luego de haberse visto en las aguas termales varios días atrás.

Shisui se levantó de un salto, hizo una rápida reverencia y se marchó, pero antes lo miró con unos ojos cargados de melancolía.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse para meterse a la cama, sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, Sasuke se aproximó enseguida para ayudarlo a desvestirse y le colocó una bata de seda que se ató a la cintura. Caminó hasta el lecho y se tumbó de espaldas, su hermano tomó la silla en la que él había estado sentado momentos antes y la puso al lado del colchón para estar a su lado.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta y Sasuke tomó asiento mientras lo veía expectante.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? — cuestionó.

— Es una niña— respondió el menor inmediatamente, sabiendo a qué se refería mientras se servía una copa de vino—, estaba asustada, me lo dijo.

No le agradaban las mentiras por inocentes que estas fueran ¿a qué rey le gustaban?

Negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación, pero Sasuke no dijo nada, siguió bebiendo en silencio y él levantó una ceja, su hermano menor bebía en raras ocasiones.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo anda mal?

Sasuke lo miró y frunció el ceño, hizo un gesto de desagrado que a Itachi no le gustó.

— Ni siquiera lo recuerdas ¿no? Ibas a casarte con ella, pero no la conocías en absoluto.

Itachi bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuántos veranos hubiera cumplido? — cuestionó con desinterés.

— Treinta y uno.

— Vaya, toda una anciana— suspiró y recordó las palabras de Shisui—. Hermano, dime ¿cuántos hijos le habrías sembrado en el vientre para hacerlos pasar por míos?

En su voz no había severidad ni resentimiento, Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa y se sintió extrañado. Sasuke sonreía muy poco ¿y su risa? Ya ni siquiera podía recordar como sonaba, habían pasado años desde que había escuchado a su hermano reír a carcajadas y se sintió afligido ¿qué tan miserable sería la vida silenciosa de su pequeño hermano? Había perdido a su hermana, la única mujer que amó y hasta entonces le guardaba luto. El fantasma de Saera los visitaba una vez al año, aunque, si lo pensaba mejor podía asegurar que aquel fantasma visitaba a Sasuke cada noche en la oscuridad e intimidad de su habitación. Seguramente el recuerdo ya ni siquiera le alcanzaba para masturbarse, él ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de su hermana mayor, tan sólo recordaba que era la mujer más fea que hubiese visto nunca.

Levantó la copa.

— Por Saera.

Su hermano menor chocó ligeramente su copa con la suya y ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. Sasuke agachó la mirada, estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y los codos recargados en las rodillas, tenía la espalda encorvada y el cabello desordenado.

— Así que finalmente te casas— suspiró.

— ¿No era lo que todos querían?

— Nadie habló de mujeres extranjeras.

—No se trata sólo de una mujer, hermano, se trata de unificar dos reinos para volverlos uno y acabar con las hostilidades, estamos hablando del futuro de miles de norteños que anhelan el calor de una nación— respondió con voz ronca y luego tomó aire, permaneció pensativo por unos momentos y sus labios se abrieron tratando de decir algo que no lograba pronunciar, su hermano lo esperó pacientemente— ¿Cómo es, Sasuke? — El aludido lo miró sin entender y tomó la jarra de vino para llenarse la copa nuevamente. Itachi se sintió avergonzado. — Estar con una mujer… ¿y si no puedo hacerlo?

Se removió en la cama ansioso, observó como su hermano se pasó el pulgar por los labios para limpiarse el vino y se recargó en la silla, levantó ambas cejas e hizo lo mismo que él había hecho segundos atrás, abrió los labios tratando de decir algo que parecía no saber cómo pronunciar, Itachi sonrió al notar lo parecidos que eran, parecía que lo había puesto en aprietos. Itachi se mordió el labio, un gesto que solía tener únicamente en privado.

— Puedes hacerlo, Itachi, tan sólo apunta un poco más abajo— Ambos sonrieron con el comentario.

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste con Saera? — se animó a preguntar y miró la incomodidad en el rostro de su hermano.

* * *

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste con Saera? — le preguntó su hermano.

Vinieron a su mente inmediatamente todas las noches que pasó junto a su hermana, cómo habían hecho el amor a escondidas en los establos, en el bosque y sobre el trono que en ese entonces ocupaba su padre. Se sentía como un hombre y no como un simple muchacho cuando derramaba su semilla sobre el vientre de su hermana y ésta gemía su nombre extasiada. Fue ella quien le enseñó como tocar a una mujer, como besar su intimidad, pellizcar sus pezones y masajear sus senos, lo enseñó a besa con lengua y sin ella, lo enseñó a fornicar y a hacer el amor. Aprendieron a amar juntos y a guardar secretos.

Cada vez que hacían el amor escondidos su hermana le hacía prometer que no diría nada. Le colocaba un dedo sobre los labios y pronunciaba siempre las mismas palabras.

"Nadie debe saberlo, Sasuke, mi doncellez era para Itachi, no para ti" y él sonreía orgulloso por haber obtenido algo que seguramente ningún otro muchacho querría, pero ¿qué iba a saber él si la veía como la mujer más bella del clan? Era sólo un muchacho estúpido.

Habían pasado quince años desde su muerte, ya había olvidado su rostro en conjunto, pero podía recordar su nariz chueca y sus dientes torcidos, las pecas de su espalda y el sonido de su risa.

Su fantasma lo acompañaba algunas noches y para hacerle frente salía a entrenar en medio del bosque.

No había vuelto a estar con una mujer desde la muerte de su hermana y tampoco le importaba.

— Jamás— respondió por fin.

Bebió todo el contenido de su copa y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

* * *

Se encontraban en otoño, el aire comenzaba a sentirse fresco y conforme pasaban los días la plebe volvía a sus rutinas diarias. Faltaba poco para la coronación, sin embargo, Danzo ya se sentaba en el trono y ofrecía audiencia a quienes buscaban la justicia del rey.

Aquella mañana una larga fila de hombres esperaban ansiosos ser escuchados por el nuevo rey y recibir una respuesta amable y eficaz como otorgaba siempre la Viuda Dorada. La multitud esperaba aún fuera de la sala del trono, las puertas aún permanecían cerradas, mientras Danzo, siempre seguido de sus hombres escuchaba las nuevas noticias.

Jiraiya ya había hecho lo que el rey le ordenó; contrató mercenarios y compró su silencio para que no revelaran a nadie su deber, les pagó para que recorrieran todo Sakuyo no Hime en busca de la princesa perdida. Él sabía que la princesa estaba en el Norte e intencionalmente no los envió ahí, al menos no lo había hecho hasta que Ebisu dio la maravillosa idea de buscarla también ahí, tuvo que aceptar para no levantar sospechas, pero inmediatamente envió un cuervo hasta Okoku no Akaime, específicamente en Uchigakure, la capital del Norte.

— No hay noticias de Sakura, Alteza— informó—. Los señores que han cerrado las puertas de sus castillos se niegan a rendirle pleitesía, en cualquier caso, dicen que hincaran la rodilla ante Sasori, el otro hijo de la reina Tsunade.

Danzo se limitó a asentir y movió el dedo para hacerlo continuar.

—La búsqueda del tesoro continua, aún sin resultados.

La noche en que Sakura desapareció, había desaparecido también todo el oro de la corona o al menos eso era lo que el rey creía, aquello había ocasionado una escases de alimento, los señores que brindaban a la ciudad las frutas, vegetales, carnes… todos habían cerrado sus castillos. Las personas morían de hambre, la poca comida que podía hallarse en los comercios estaba a precios muy elevados, incluso las putas habían subido sus tarifas. Las madres abandonaban a sus hijos en las calles porque eran incapaces de mantenerlos.

La respuesta de Danzo había sido prohibir la pesca del Rio de la Reina, argumentó que los peces eran sólo para el castillo y ordenó a sus hombres cazar a todos los perros de la ciudad para poder vender la carne a precios bajos. Carne de animales sucios, pulgosos y enfermos que iría a pasar a la mesa de mujeres, hombres y niños.

Jiraiya se puso de pie detrás del rey.

Entró un viejo jorobado que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, llevaba un sombrero de paja y por bastón la rama de un árbol.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y ráfagas de aire frío azotaban de vez en cuando los adornos y las sillas que se encontraban en medio del patio. Los establos estaban llenos, la ciudad estaba abarrotada de personas, afuera del castillo había tiendas y comerciaban todo tipo de cosas, había puestos de titiriteros, bardos cantando a cambio de monedas y personas con zancos que caminaban por la ciudad con la cara pintada y vestido de todos colores. Todo Uchigakure estaba de fiesta, los grandes señores y sus damas paseaban y bebían mientras en la fortaleza el caos se vivía como nunca antes.

Había al menos cien sillas en el patio, todas adornadas con lazos blancos y flores y un estandarte blanco ondeaba al frente, el abanico de los Uchiha y la espada de doble punta con fuego de los Senju. Aquel era un día histórico, el día en que el Norte y el Sur se unían, el día en que Senju y Uchiha dejaban de ser enemigos y pactaban la paz para gobernar hombro a hombro.

Los hombres se encargaban de limpiar la nieve de las calles y sobre todo de los jardines de la fortaleza. Había muros llenos de antorchas y una dama con un arpón que probaba sus cuerdas.

Dentro de la fortaleza el caos era mayor, había criadas y cocineros de un lado a otro, los hornos estaban llenos al igual que los calderos.

Había risas por todos lados excepto en la habitación de la próxima reina Senju Sakura.

Estaba de rodillas en medio de la habitación, vestida solamente con la túnica de algodón que usaba para dormir y tenía las manos unidas sobre la frente. Musitaba palabras de vez en cuando y sonreía otras veces, todo eso mientras lloraba sigilosamente.

Las doncellas la ignoraban mientras vaciaban el caldero de agua dentro de la tina y lanzaban hierbas aromáticas que hicieron que el agua se pintara de rosa claro.

— Lady, el agua esta lista.

Sakura asintió, pero permaneció en la misma posición por unos momentos más. Finalmente se puso de pie y las doncellas la ayudaron a desvestirse y a meterse con cuidado al agua. Se estremeció, el líquido estaba muy caliente, pero el aroma de las hierbas la hizo relajarse, se limpió las lágrimas y se enjuagó el rostro, no quería lucir mal en ese día. Era un día muy importante, pero los nervios no le permitieron desayunar por la mañana, ya que temió devolver todo lo que llegara a tocar su estómago.

Ino le mojó el cabello con cuidado y Sakura cerró los ojos mientras Karin le frotaba el cuerpo con una esponja.

Casi no logró conciliar el sueño durante la noche, no podía parar de pensar en lo que Itachi le había dicho acerca de su madre y así, durante la madrugada, llamó a sus doncellas para que la ayudaran a vestirse y encendieran algunos inciensos aromáticos mientras ella se arrodillaba para rezar a sus Diosas, esperando que su poder pudiera llegar hasta el Norte.

Habló en silencio con su difunta madre y decidió que si iba a empezar una nueva vida quería hacerlo sin resentimiento, la perdonó por haber sembrado la semilla de la traición que le tocó cosechar con pesar, por no haberle hablado de su condición y por haberla entregado a un hombre extranjero del cual no conocía nada. Se disculpó por ser una niña caprichosa y le prometió que recuperaría su hogar, el lugar que sus antepasados conquistaron a sangre y lágrimas.

Estaba agotada, tenía marcas oscuras bajo los ojos que Karin intentó minimizar colocándole compresas rellenas de nieve, las cuales no funcionaron del todo.

Pronto se encontró de pie frente al espejo, siendo vestida. Le colocaron unas botas blancas de tacón alto, Ino se encargó de atar las agujetas, mientras Karin le pasaba un vestido por la cabeza, uno tan largo que se arrastraba por el suelo, era blanco de terciopelo, y sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo llevaba bordado con hilo de plata el emblema de su clan, los colores blanco y plateado eran los colores de su clan. A la espalda le colocaron una capa ligera de color gris claro.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, le adornaron la cabeza con una corona de flores blancas que sería reemplazada en la ceremonia por una de oro, lugar en el que la coronarían como la reina legitima de Sakuyo no Hime y Okoku no Akaime.

"Madre, no me abandones" pensó mientras admiraba su reflejo en el espejo, casi no podía reconocerse.

— El rey quedará complacido, lady Sakura— sonrió Ino, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no respondió.

Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura y la doncella se miraron, asintió para que Ino se dirigiera a abrir.

Naruto estaba del otro lado, sería él quien se encargaría de entregarla al hombre con el que compartiría su vida entera, el rubio era lo más cercano que tenía en esas tierras frías. Se veía muy atractivo y enmudeció cuando la vio, tartamudeó y finalmente le ofreció su mano a la distancia para que ella se acercara, lo cual hizo.

— Princesa… se ve…no tengo palabras para describirla.

Sakura sonrió, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para sentirse alagada o avergonzada. Se sujetó del brazo de Naruto y avanzaron por la fortaleza, mientras el estómago le dolía y las manos le temblaban, sentía que el vestido que le habían colocado le apretaba y comenzó a sentirse asfixiada, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. La servidumbre se detenía al verla pasar para admirarla y cuando salieron de la fortaleza le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

El aire frío le golpeó el rostro y miró el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras y gruesas que se frotaban y luego producían un sonido ensordecedor. Miró al frente y se encontró rodeada de cientos de personas que la observaban de arriba abajo, hombres, mujeres y niños, se trataba de los grandes señores del Norte. Una mujer comenzó a tocar un arpa, el sonido era angelical y cuando se giró a ver a Naruto notó que éste tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios luchaban por convertirse en un puchero, se sujetó más fuerte de él.

Las miradas de los hombres eran de lujuria y de desaprobación, pero no se dejó intimidar, ella iba a convertirse en su reina y las reinas no bajaban la cabeza ante nadie. Con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto avanzó unos metros más y entonces pudo ver a Itachi a la distancia acompañado por su hermano menor. Itachi estaba vestido completamente de negro, jubón oscuro sin mangas, debajo una camisa de lino, unos pantalones y botas de cuero, una capa también negra lo cubría casi por completo.

El rey la miró y le sonrió, Sakura quiso corresponder, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, se sujetó con más fuerza del brazo de Naruto, tanto que sin darse cuenta comenzó a enterrarle las uñas. El rubio tomó su mano con disimulo y la apretó ligeramente para hacer que lo soltara.

* * *

Sakura era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca y estaba seguro de que era la mujer más bella de todos los reinos, sin embargo, ese día no lucía alegre, la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era tan falsa que podía ver cómo le temblaban las comisuras. Cuando comenzó a enterrarle las uñas en el brazo sintió lastima por ella. Era obvio que no quería hacerlo, que estaba asustada y sola. ¿Pero qué podía hacer un simple hombre como él? El castillo de los Uzumaki era uno de los más grandes, tenían muchos hombres a su servicio, pero jamás los suficientes para enfrentar una guerra solos.

Había recibido halcones del sur, era su padre y sus hombres, informándole que las puertas del castillo habían sido cerradas y ordenándole volver pronto. El nuevo rey estaba llamando a todos los hombres del reino para hincar la rodilla, quería que hicieran votos y juramentos y muchos señores se encontraban ya marchando hasta la Fortaleza del Conquistador.

La Capital se encontraba peor que nunca, el ambiente estaba tenso y mientras tanto Danzo se entretenía asesinando a los hombres que no consideraba suficientemente leales.

Pronto se encontró frente a Itachi, quien extendió la mano para que Sakura la tomara, ella tardó unos segundos eternos en aceptarla, Naruto volvió a respirar una vez que estuvieron tomados de la mano. Sakura se giró a verlo y en sus ojos había una súplica silenciosa pero evidente que logró que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

La nueva conquista de Sakuyo no Hime por parte del Norte tendría sus cimientos en la desgracia de una niña y se sintió un cómplice malvado. Él hubiera podido ocultarla en su castillo, pudieron huir juntos al Norte, montar algunos corrales y comprar animales, cosechar sus propios alimentos y vivir una vida en paz y sin guerra. ¿Pero quién era él para decir que era lo que los reyes tenían que hacer? Quería creer que Itachi era un buen hombre, que cuidaría de ella y la haría feliz.

Veía que el siervo de los Dioses movía los labios, hablaba mientras Sakura y el rey se tomaban de las manos y se miraban a los ojos.

— Uchiha Itachi, hijo legítimo de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, rey de Okoku No Akaime y señor de Uchigakure se dirige a Senju Sakura, hija legítima de Senju Tsunade y Haruno Hideki, señora de Sakuyo no Hime, porque es su voluntad desposarla y tomarla bajo su capa.

Miro el cielo gris y las nubes espesas que se frotaban amenazando con una tormenta. Y vio el primer copo de nieve caer con ligereza frente a sus pies.

— Shinatobe, mira a tu creación, que a ti acuden por tu bendición. Es deseo de Uchiha Itachi tomar bajo su capa a Senju Sakura, para que no pase frío, tomarla como miembro de su Clan para que nunca se dude de su legitimidad, tomarla en su lecho para que sus clanes pasen a la posteridad. Sella, señor, su unión aquí, envueltos en tus vientos y truenos y ante tus ojos y los ojos de los hombres.

Dos doncellas se acercaron, cada una con un cojín con los colores del clan Uchiha y en cada cojín una corona. Una era gruesa, ancha y tenía rubíes incrustados en toda la circunferencia y una más pequeña y delicada con una piedra de jade al frente como un pequeño pétalo, ambas de oro puro.

— Es la voluntad Uchiha Itachi, de la estirpe sagrada, miembro y líder de un clan milenario y sagrado, familiar directo del Conquistador y Rey de todo Okoku No Akaime, que su esposa tome corona y reine a su lado aún después de su muerte.

Devolvió la vista a la princesa a quien le estaban retirando la tupida corona de flores para reemplazarla por una pequeña tiara de oro que en la punta tenía una piedra del mismo color que sus ojos.

— ¡Que largo sea su reinado! — gritaron los hombres

* * *

Se preguntó si así era como se sentían todos los hombres cuando tomaban a una mujer por esposa. Se sentía incómodo y conforme pasaban las horas se ponía más y más nervioso. Trataba de mitigar aquel malestar bebiendo vino, pero aquello sólo sirvió para provocarle nauseas.

La ceremonia había sido larga y Sakura se había sabido comportar a la altura, su hermano desapareció a media ceremonia y temía que no fuera a regresar en toda la noche.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia entraron todos a la fortaleza, en las mesas se servían toda clase de manjares. Pato en salsa de cebollas, venado especiado, sopa de pescado, tartas de manzana y panqués de dátiles. Había platones de plata repletos de frutas que resultaban muy difíciles de encontrar en esas tierras, ciruelas, melocotones, mandarinas y mangos.

En una esquina se encontraban cinco músicos y un bardo que cantaban animadas canciones y en el centro había decenas de personas bailando. Los hombres bebían y brindaban en honor a los recién casados, reían a carcajadas y en el centro de la mesa se encontraba él. Algunos trataban de hablarle, hablaban de la guerra, de las batallas que habían ganado en el pasado, pero Itachi no hacía más que pensar en si Sasuke volvería o no y en todo lo que Shisui le había dicho, asentía y sonreía para los señores, pero por dentro sentía que moría.

Observó las paredes grises de piedra labrada, el frío suelo de mármol, los candelabros colgando del techo con cientos de velas que los iluminaban como si se tratara del mismo sol.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que todos van a terminar amando a su mujer, Alteza! — Itachi sonrió en automático e instintivamente desvió la vista hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Se había quitado la corona de oro y se había vuelto a colocar la de flores, luego de quejarse porque la corona de oro le pesaba demasiado y le lastimaba el cuello; también se deshizo de sus zapatos, los cuales se encontraban en una silla al lado de él. Estaba descalza, bailando y saltando entre la multitud, algunos señores la tomaban de las manos y ella les concedía un divertido baile a su lado, muchos eran ancianos que no eran capaces de seguirle el paso, pero se conformaban con coexistir en el mismo espacio y respirar el mismo aire que ella por unos momentos.

Todos parecían hipnotizados ante su belleza, estaba seguro de que más de uno la tomaría en su lecho gustoso, y él, en cambio, no se sentía listo para pasar la noche a su lado. Sentía nauseas por el alcohol, se sentía incapaz de ponerse de pie pues todo le daba vueltas, era como si sus pulmones no alcanzaran a tomar suficiente aire, tomaba bocanadas grandes, pero era inútil. Quería salir, pero afuera una tormenta azotaba la ciudadela. Sus manos temblaban y desde hacía horas no pronunciaba palabra por miedo a echarse a llorar.

Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera, él era un hombre curtido en la batalla a pesar de su juventud, había participado en la batalla de los impostores, la guerra de Bosque Negro, la invasión de Aguas Bravas y la rebelión de Ojos Negros. Marchó a batalla siempre con valentía, orgullo y honor, iba preparado para luchar hasta la muerte de ser necesario y para lograrlo no necesitaba más que una copa de vino y a sus hombres siguiéndole.

¿Por qué el coño de una mujer lo intimidaba tanto? Se sintió un idiota, pero el malestar seguía. Se llenó una copa con más de aquel liquido rojo que le quemaba la garganta.

Sasuke llegó repentinamente y tomó asiento a su lado, justo en la silla donde se encontraban los pequeños zapatos de Sakura, los cuales tomó y colocó sobre la mesa.

— ¿En dónde estabas? — preguntó molesto sin voltear a verlo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un tarro de cerveza oscura, era rasposa y amarga.

— ¿Cuánto ha bebido, Alteza?

Itachi miró todas las jarras vacías que se encontraban frente a él y pensó en todas las que los criados ya se habían llevado para rellenar.

— No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke— musitó mientras los labios le temblaban.

Él aludido lo miró con sorpresa y se giró con disimulo para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba.

— ¿Y tú heredero? Tienes que hacerlo, Itachi, no es una simple mujer, es la reina y la legitima heredera del trono del sur.

— ¡Lo sé, maldición, no es necesario que lo digas!

Negó y bebió más vino. Estaba mareado y tenía nauseas, se puso de pie con rapidez, tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caer.

Inhaló y exhaló tratando de relajarse, se colocó las manos en la cintura y miró en dirección a su reina, tan sólo de verla sentía un peso en el estómago y las nauseas aumentaban.

* * *

Notó a su hermano mirar algo con atención y dirigió su mirada a ese algo o más bien alguien.

Miró hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, saltando alrededor de los señores como si se encontrara en algún baile primaveral en el que dan la bienvenida a las flores y a la estación, no paraba de reír y casi podía jurar que sus carcajadas se escuchaban por encima de la música y del parloteo y risas de los lores. Arrugó la nariz cuando escuchó a Itachi y quiso preguntar el porqué, pero la respuesta era obvia, tal vez él se sentiría igual si le dijeran que tenía que cogerse a un hombre.

— Lleva a Sakura a mi habitación, tengo que asegurarme de colocar un vástago en su vientre hoy mismo— fue como si aquello causara escalofríos en Itachi, se estremeció nervioso.

Su aliento olía horrible. Beber alcohol en exceso no sólo era un acto deshonroso para un rey, también era algo poco común en Itachi. Quizá quería tomar valor para tomar a Sakura esa noche.

El rey se retiró y nadie pareció notar su ausencia.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Sakura. Los músicos utilizaban flauta, violín, arpa, oboe, timbal y bombo para animar la velada. Para ser una ceremonia que se había arreglado en poco tiempo estaba muy bien hecha, al menos los comensales se divertían.

Cuando entró al lugar en el que todos bailaban comenzaron a empujarlo y pisarle los pies, pero logró abrirse paso entre las damas y los lores. Fue fácil identificar a Sakura, era la única persona, probablemente en todo Uchigakure con ese color de cabello. La tomó del brazo y esta se giró enseguida a verlo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Venga, vamos a bailar! — lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo girar.

No había bebido mucho, pero se le revolvió el estómago y se sintió sofocado entre tantas personas. A las afueras de la fortaleza se desataba una tormenta de nieve espantosa, mientras, ahí adentro sudaban y reían al compás de la música. Se sintió ensordecido entre el sonido de los instrumentos y los gritos de alegría.

Se deshizo del agarre de la muchacha, pero esta empezó a girar y a saltar alrededor de él sin dejar de verlo y sonreírle.

— ¡El rey quiere verla! — gritó para hacerse escuchar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y nuevamente lo tomó de las manos.

— ¡El rey va a tenerme una vida entera, apuesto a que puede esperar un poco más! — se rio y las flores de su corona, que ya lucían tristes y algo marchitas, se sacudieron al compás de sus acelerados movimientos.

Giraron, lo tomó de un brazo y se enredó en el para luego liberarse girando sobre sí misma. Él no se movía en absoluto y estaba seguro de que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado para ser manipulado por la pequeña mujer que tenía enfrente, pero parecía alegre de intentarlo.

Hiro, el señor de Bosque Negro y el mismo que había dicho que Sakura ya no era ninguna reina se acercó a ella y luego de una reverencia se ofreció a bailar con elle, pero Sakura lo rechazó señalándolo a él. Hiro lo miró con desaprobación y se marchó.

— ¡Debemos irnos! — insistió.

Sakura giró por última vez sobre sus pies descalzos y se acomodó la corona de flores blancas que amenazó con caer. Asintió en medio de una sonrisa. Quizá también hubiera bebido algo de vino.

Salieron de la multitud de personas que bailaban despreocupadas y conforme se alejaban de la celebración los sonidos iban disminuyendo. Sakura también olía un poco a alcohol, pero no dudaba que algún lord hubiera derramado vino o cerveza sobre ella.

— ¡Oh, mis zapatos! — recordó deteniéndose y estirando una pierna para descubrirse uno de los pies— Debemos volver, Sasuke.

Él negó y siguió caminando, ella lo alcanzó pronto ya resignada. Subieron cada peldaño y durante todo el trayecto la muchacha no dejó de parlotear y reír, pero él no estaba poniendo atención en absoluto.

—… y me hubiera encantado que mi hermano esté aquí, pero él se encuentra del otro lado de Shinatobe, está estudiando algunas artes…— se quedó en silencio cuando se detuvieron— esta no es mi habitación— señaló.

— Es la de Itachi, esta será tu habitación a partir de hoy— le informó.

Toda sonrisa se borró del rostro de la muchacha, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en ellos pudo ver miedo. Se aproximó a él.

— Deberíamos volver por los zapatos…— susurró, quizá en un último intento de evitar la situación o aplazarla al menos un poco más.

— Los zapatos seguirán ahí por la mañana.

Ella asintió y notó como pasó saliva y apretó los labios, lo miró y lo tomó de ambas manos, él no correspondió el agarre.

— ¿Puedo confesarle algo, ser?

— Será mejor que entre.

Vio la decepción en su mirada, pero le sonrió una última vez, lo soltó y se limpió las manos en la falda del vestido, seguramente más por nerviosismo que por asco. Abrió la puerta y antes de entrar lo miró por última vez, él la miró sin expresión en el rostro y ella volvió a sonreírle. La puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

Se colocó al lado de la madera y se recargó ligeramente en la pared de piedra, debía cuidar la habitación de Itachi hasta que todos los lores y damas se marcharan. Nadie ocupaba habitación en el piso en que Itachi lo hacía, nadie además de él, que apenas tenía una habitación sencilla, sin ventanas y apenas iluminada por algunas velas.

Se sorprendió cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

* * *

Entró a la habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Se desplazó a tientas por ella, con el corazón desembocado y las manos temblorosas. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que iba a pasar, había escuchado algunas historias que le contaban sus antiguas doncellas, quienes ya habían estado con algunos hombres. Sara había estado con Dunk, el encargado del establo, le contó que lo habían hecho sobre la paja y que había sido doloroso.

Tenía miedo al dolor, pero no a Itachi. Estaba convencida de que se trataba de un buen hombre, pero como cualquier rey tenía sus momentos.

— ¿Itachi? — preguntó con voz suave, pero nadie respondió.

Llegó hasta la cama y acarició el colchón para asegurarse de que él no se encontrara ahí, torció la boca y suspiró mientras se recostaba.

El calor se había quedado en la sala principal, aquella habitación era muy fría y los pies descalzos le dolían a causa del mármol helado. Su madre siempre le decía que se enfermaría si andaba por ahí descalza.

La ceremonia había sido muy larga, tanto que le habían dolido las piernas por estar de pie, se sintió intimidada al ver a tantas personas desconocidas viéndola con desaprobación y aunque no les había dado el gusto de verla cabizbaja sí que se sentía sola. Sin embargo, estaba casada y eso significaba que había un hombre que la protegería y defendería de cualquier mal o lengua malintencionada. Se acurrucó mientras recordaba a su querido hermano Sasori y se preguntó qué sería de él y si acaso ya le había llegado la noticia de que había sido destronada. Deseaba poder enviarle un halcón, pero los halcones no volaban distancias tan largas sobre el agua y él se encontraba del otro lado del mar de Shinatobe; se lo imaginó furioso y tomando un barco para dirigirse a su lado, pero sería casi imposible que la encontrara, se suponía que nadie en el sur sabía su ubicación.

Se sentó cuando la puerta se abrió y notó como fuera de la habitación todas las antorchas parecían haber sido apagadas, no había ni un solo hilo de luz. Nuevamente se puso nerviosa y sus entrañas temblaron cuando escuchó unos pasos suaves que se acercaban a ella.

Una mano rasposa le acarició el rostro con una delicadeza que consideró cariño.

— Itachi…— suspiró.

* * *

Utilizó el sharingan para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre el colchón de plumas y cuando cerró la puerta, esta emitió un sonido que hizo que la muchacha se sentara al borde de la cama, él tragó grueso y cerró tras de él.

Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía aquel nerviosismo que le carcomía las entrañas. Sentía su interior temblar y recordó lo que alguna vez Jiraiya le dijo: Sólo hay dos cosas que pueden matar a un hombre, una espada y una mujer, y una de ellas ni siquiera necesita tocarte. En esos momentos deseaba estar muy lejos de ahí y ser atravesado por una espada.

— Itachi…— susurró una voz femenina.

Quiso responder, pero no pudo.

Suspiró nervioso y apretó los labios con resignación.

Se aproximó a ella con un paso lento, como si quisiera nunca llegar ahí y le acarició el rostro con suavidad para asegurarse que se trataba de la reina, las mejillas infladas, la nariz pequeña y respingada, los labios cortos y gruesos, una barbilla puntiaguda y descendió, casi sentía lastima por ella. Le acarició los hombros pequeños y blancos por encima del vestido y la empujó delicadamente hacia la cama para que quedara recostada, se arrodilló frente a ella, le separó las piernas y le levantó la falda del vestido y luego de quitarle los calzones de algodón y lanzarlos al suelo se chupó el dedo índice y el medio.

Sakura soltó un quejido y cerró las piernas sin si quiera haber sido tocada. Estaba nerviosa, seguramente más nerviosa que él y lo intuyó al instante. ¿Qué tan lejos podía ser capaz de llegar con ella? ¿Qué tan lejos sería capaz de llegar él? Se sentía torpe y casi asqueado de si mismo. Quiso disculparse, pero la voz no le salía.

— No… no estoy lista— susurró completamente avergonzada y al borde del llanto.

Él asintió en la oscuridad, aún sabiendo que ella no era capaz de verle y suspiró exasperado, se puso de pie nuevamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Si le pusieran una espada en la mano sería capaz de matar a un centenar de hombres aún con los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo no era capaz de tomar a aquella mujer y humedecerle la entrepierna. Le dolía la cabeza y se sintió ridículo cuando descubrió que sus manos temblaban.

Sakura se acomodó la falda y se puso de pie con calma ante la atenta mirada de él. Ella lo tomó del rostro.

— ¿También está nervioso? — preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Él no respondió, tan sólo la miró y quedaron de frente, él podía ver sus ojos asustados, sus labios entreabiertos y como ocupaba las manos en su espalda, pronto el vestido cayó al suelo y a él se le escapó un suspiro de excitación al conocer aquel cuerpo desnudo y descubrir a la mujer que se escondía bajo aquel rostro de niña; Sakura le buscó el rostro con las manos y se aproximó para besarle los labios, pero él se alejó instintivamente, la escuchó balbucear avergonzada y retroceder un poco, él tragó saliva nervioso y la acercó a su cuerpo para unir sus labios en un beso lleno de anhelo, Sakura se negó a abrir los labios en un principio, hasta que comenzó a lamérselos con suavidad y pronto le permitió introducir su lengua con sabor a cerveza amarga en su dulce boca, la saboreó con ansias y la hizo retroceder hasta recostarla sobre el colchón. La muchacha le metió las manos bajo el jubón y la camisa, le acarició el pecho y los abdominales con sus manos pequeñas, encontró con sus manos torpes algunas cicatrices y las delineó con sus delgados dedos.

— ¿Te dolió? — preguntó con voz suave y él asintió en silencio para luego volver a besarla.

Le encantó el sabor de su boca y el sonido de su voz estando excitada, de pronto ya no le parecía tan molesta, de pronto no quería dejar de besarla.

Se besaron entre suspiros y caricias hasta que tuvieron los labios hinchados y entumidos.

Los pantalones comenzaban a apretarle y a hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero temió ir demasiado lejos, pensó, con pesar, que sería mejor no dejar que la reina le tocara el miembro. Se alejó de sus labios y le besó la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello, todo mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma y saboreaba su piel cálida y sudorosa. Aprisionó uno de los pezones en su boca, primero lo lamió y sintió como éste se puso duro bajo su lengua, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca para enmudecer sus gemidos, pero él inmediatamente la detuvo y se lo impidió.

Nuevamente tomó su pezón, lo lamió, lo succionó y mordió con suavidad mientras dejaba que los gemidos de la muchacha le endulzaran los oídos y le nublaran el juicio. Le apretó los pechos con fuerza mientras descendía aún más, le besó el abdomen, el ombligo y todavía más abajo. Sakura cerró las piernas con fuerza cuando sintió el primer beso en la entrepierna.

— No… por favor— pidió jadeando.

No la escuchó, le separó las piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros mientras le separaba los labios vaginales y comenzaba a lamer sus jugos que le supieron a gloria, pensó que podía beber de ahí toda su vida y le chupó el clítoris como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado nunca. Sakura comenzó a arquear la espalda y comenzó a gemir con fuerza, obligándolo a presionar su rostro contra su intimidad, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén frenético, mientras jadeaba y gemía con fuerza, sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza en su entrepierna y él supo que estaba muy cerca, tuvo que luchar para hacer que ella le soltara la cabeza.

— Por favor, no… no te detengas— gimió y él vio como ella comenzaba a masajearse los senos.

Se chupó un dedo y lo introdujo sin miramientos en la cavidad vaginal, Sakura detuvo sus caderas unos momentos y gimió con suavidad. Estaba muy apretada, caliente y mojada y no pudo evitar él mismo soltar un gruñido al imaginarse dentro de ella. Movió el dedo en círculos y pronto Sakura imitó con sus caderas el movimiento de su dedo. Comenzó a meter y sacarlos con suavidad, moviendo en círculos y acariciando sus paredes internas y los gemidos de Sakura era una ligera mezcla de dolor y placer, pero él sabía que estaba tan húmeda que el dolor que sentía era poco. Retiró sus dedos completamente empapados en los fluidos de la reina y los limpió con su lengua, para luego tomar aquel liquido directamente de la fuente. La escuchó gemir extasiada y contraer su interior alrededor de sus dedos cuando volvió a meterlos y pronto la boca se le llenó de un liquido caliente con un sabor dulzón que se le derramó fuera de los labios y se le escurrió por la barbilla y el pecho. Sakura arqueaba la espalda y apretó las piernas con fuerza mientras lanzaba un delicioso grito de placer.

* * *

Su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse y no alcanzó a nada más que a gemir, cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que se orinaba en la boca de su esposo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada, Itachi se apartó enseguida, pero ella estaba segura de que había recibido todo el liquido en su boca.

Estaba cubierta de sudor y a lo lejos podía seguir escuchando la música que hacía unas horas ella bailaba con alegría. Soltó un suspiró e intentó respirar con normalidad.

Las manos de Itachi eran rasposas, sus besos tenían sabor a cerveza y aunque al principio fue tímido luego la había besado con una pasión que ella no conocía ni esperaba. Se sintió egoísta al verse recostada sobre la cama, completamente extasiada y agotada, simplemente disfrutando lo que su esposo le hacía, nuevamente se sintió avergonzada y se sentó. Pudo ver la silueta de Itachi sentado en el suelo, seguramente también intentando recobrar la respiración luego de que ella lo aprisionara entre sus piernas, impidiéndole respirar como era debido. Se sintió apenada de sus propios deseos. Bajó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado. Tomó las cintas de los pantalones del hombre e intentó desatarlas, pero él le sostuvo las manos enseguida para detenerla.

Se sintió rechazada, pero intentó sonreír.

— Déjame hacerlo por ti— pidió, aún agitada y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en los labios al rey, éste retrocedió al principio, pero luego lo aceptó.

Se sentía extraña, era como si Itachi no quisiera hacer aquello, pero lo hacía de todos modos y parecía disfrutarlo.

— No— respondió su esposo y su voz sonó extraña, pero Sakura pensó que se trataba del alcohol.

* * *

Sasuke se puso de pie con cuidado, con la verga dura apretada contra sus pantalones y el pecho mojado por los fluidos de la niña que se había retorcido de placer delante suyo, estaba jadeando, cubierto de sudor y completamente avergonzado. Se suponía que sólo iba a humedecerla un poco y luego saldría de la habitación para que su hermano pudiera entrar y sembrar su semilla en la reina. Le iba ahorrar el juego previo al rey, para que en medio de la oscuridad pudiera simplemente penetrarla sin hacerle daño alguno mientras se imaginaba que se trataba de algún hombre.

Le dio la espalda a la reina y se limpió el sudor de la frente, intentaba regularizar su respiración para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Sakura a su espalda, estaba arrodillada en el suelo y sonaba angustiada.

Quería tomarla en brazos, quitarse los pantalones que le apretaban y sentir a Sakura rodearlo con su intimidad.

"No" se dijo "no necesito a Sakura, necesito a una mujer, hace años que no hago esto, por eso mi cuerpo ha reaccionado de esta manera". Quería convencerse de que se le había nublado el juicio, tan sólo habría bastado su mano para humedecer a Sakura, no había sido necesario mamar de sus senos como un niño pequeño lo hace de su madre, ni había sido necesario probar los jugos que las mujeres manaban de la entrepierna. Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas de vergüenza, no podía creer que hubiese actuado así.

"Sólo prepárala para mi" le había dicho Itachi "sé como la miras, Sasuke, no te costará trabajo hacerlo". No era verdad, él no veía a Sakura de ninguna forma, ni siquiera le agradaba su presencia, pero Itachi fue severo en su orden, se encontraba al borde de la locura ante tal situación y su juramento le obligaba a obedecer sin preguntar.

Estaba temblando, no supo en qué momento ni como, pero se encontraba recostado sobre Sakura, con ella besándolo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Él jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, bañado de sudor. Deseaba sacar su miembro y terminar él mismo con lo que empezó, pero ya había tardado demasiado ahí dentro e Itachi solía ser celoso con sus cosas y para él Sakura era solo una más de sus pertenencias, un objeto para adornarlo y una herramienta para gobernar más allá del Bosque de la Muerte.

Afuera la tormenta rugía, mientras, dentro de aquella habitación su cuerpo ardía junto al de su acompañante.

— Hazlo, te necesito dentro— susurró Sakura contra su oído y se le erizó la piel al sentir su dulce aliento tan cerca.

Si se quedaba un momento más ahí adentro acabaría tomándola para él, se puso de pie con rapidez y con pesar mientras su mente y su entrepierna le gritaban que no se fuera, que terminara con el deseo que él se había encargado de provocar en aquella muchacha.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, sudoroso y jadeante, Itachi lo miró complacido y aún nervioso.

— ¿Y bien?

— Está lista— fue lo único que dijo sin detenerse a nada, caminó directamente a su habitación e ignoró que Shisui se encontraba de rodillas frente a su hermano.

* * *

¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! ¿Era así como se imaginaban esto? La verdad no sé escribir lemmon, es la primera vez que lo hago ¿se entendió? ¿Pensaron en algún momento que se trataba de Itachi y Sakura? No me maten, porfaaaaaaaas ;o; TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAN Sasuke ya estuvo enamorado una vez de su hermana mayor, pero al parecer murió en extrañas circunstancias. ¿De qué maldición habló Shisui?

Este capítulo fue de 28 páginas y 11mil palabras :3 ¿Se les hizo muy pesado?

Porfas, críticas constructivas para poder mejorar y hacerles más amena la lectura.

Espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo c: Los quiero mucho.

**Creadora** de la maravillosa imagen de portada: **AkemiiN** (la encuentran en Deviantart) tienen que ir a ver sus fanarts, todos son hermosos. 


	4. Cicatrices

"_Uchiha Sarada: La Reina Dragón (216 d.c- 249 d.c) _

_Sin duda uno de los reyes más recordados y amados ha sido Uchiha Sarada mejor conocida como la Reina Dragón, la única mujer que ha reinado a los hombres del norte con puño de varón, el puño más duro y más blando visto hasta entonces. _

_Sarada fue hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Aiko, ambos hermanos. Era la tercera de cinco hermanos, todos varones. Desde muy pequeña demostró su valía utilizando el ninjutsu, sin embargo, nadie imaginó que llegaría a ser reina y no porque le faltara valentía o fuerza, sino por su condición de mujer. _

_La joven Sarada fue apodada Princesa de Fuego durante su juventud por interesarse desde muy pequeña en las técnicas de este estilo e incluso comenzó a trabajar en la creación de su propia técnica de fuego, aunque a esas alturas de su vida sus padres creían que se trataba más de un juego infantil que pronto olvidaría; gracias a su belleza y su talento con el ninjutsu se ganó los favores de decenas de hombres que querían existir a su lado, sin embargo, no era hombres lo que ella quería; necesitaba reconocimiento, que se enalteciera su nombre y más que eso, anhelaba con todo su ser coronarse como la primera y única reina de Okoku no Akaime. _

_Para la Princesa de Fuego el acenso al trono no fue fácil, aunque decenas de hombres deseaban su mano, aquello era imposible, como la única hija del rey era su obligación comprometerse y casarse con el hermano que fuera coronado rey, embarazarse y parir hijos legítimos con la sangre sagrada de su clan. Se trataba de una niña con mal carácter, terca y egocéntrica, claro que esa es la descripción de todos los hombres del clan Uchiha, sin embargo, en una mujer aquello era mal visto e incluso motivo de burla entre sus hermanos y los honorables señores, por lo que incluso antes de coronarse como reina legítima tuvo que lidiar con humillaciones y burlas. _

_Cuando cumplió doce años, su padre, el rey Sasuke nombró como sucesor a su hijo mayor llamado Aki y apodado Rayo, por lo cual fue comprometida de inmediato con él, quien le llevaba nueve años. _

_Las cosas en Okoku no Akaime no funcionan como en el resto de los reinos, pero la mayor diferencia entre este y el resto, son sus leyes de sucesión que se rigen bajo la creencia de que el hijo más fuerte del rey debe tomar la corona, sin embargo, el método para elegir al príncipe más fuerte era muy poco ortodoxo. _

_El rey regente nombra a su sucesor, el hijo al que considere más apto, sin embargo, si al menos un hermano no está de acuerdo con la decisión entonces se lleva a cabo un Torneo de Sucesión, en donde los hijos del rey que deseen sucederlo pelearan a muerte por la corona. Los Uchiha de la rama principal rara vez tienen sentimientos por sus hermanos que no sean rivalidad u odio, pues se les enseña desde pequeños que tendrán que asesinarse una vez que crezcan; otras culturas consideran que esto facilita el incesto entre hermanos en el clan Uchiha, pues jamás se ven como tal. Hubo reyes bondadosos que les perdonaron la vida a sus hermanos en medio del torneo una vez que estos se rindieron, pero otros, la mayoría, asesina a sus contrincantes para evitar rebeliones futuras; también existieron reyes que jamás tuvieron un Torneo de Sucesión, pues sus hermanos apreciaron más su vida que a una corona fría y pesada sobre sus cabezas y un reino sobre los hombros. _

_Pero bien, volviendo al tema que nos atañe, Sarada fue comprometida con su hermano Rayo y aunque sus hermanos no estuvieron de acuerdo tuvieron que esperar para llevar a cabo el Torneo de Sucesión, pues uno de los clanes más fuertes de Okoku no Akaime se rebeló contra el rey Sasuke. El Clan Yuki poseía unos de los Kekkei Genkai más poderosos y su paso por el territorio fue salvaje y violento, el clan Uchiha marchó enseguida y el enfrentamiento fue mucho más que sangriento, murieron miles de hombres y entre ellos el padre de la princesa, el rey._

_El sagrado clan Uchiha es fuerte y poderoso, sí, pero sus tradiciones sangrientas lo convierten en un clan pequeño y el número de hombres es siempre mucho menor al de sus oponentes, por esta razón, las alianzas son muy importantes y valoradas. Los Uchiha respetan y cuidan de sus aliados como ningún otro poderoso clan. _

_Ante la guerra, Sarada fue obligada a resguardarse en la Fortaleza de Madara junto a todas las mujeres de su clan, pero las noticias de la muerte de su padre no tardaron en llegar, por lo que, dolida y furiosa burló la seguridad de la fortaleza y huyó durante una oscura y fría madrugada. Se dice que facilitó su huida obligando a una criada a intercambiar ropas, para cuando su madre descubrió el engaño, Sarada ya se encontraba muy lejos de Uchigakure. _

_Muchas cosas se han dicho de la princesa de Fuego durante esa masacre, pero en lo que todos están de acuerdo es que sin ella la guerra hubiera estado muy lejos de terminar. _

_Amante del estilo de fuego desarrolló su propia técnica y aunque todavía no estaba perfeccionada la utilizó sin temor una vez que llegó al Valle de las Luciérnagas, que luego de su aparición fue llamado El Valle de las Cenizas. _

"_¡KATON: __GOUKA MEKKAKYU!" fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon doce mil seiscientos veintisiete hombres, algunos alcanzaron a salir de sus tiendas solo para ser testigos de la ola de fuego que los abrasó hasta las cenizas. _

_El fuego que arrasó con todo fue visto a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, los aldeanos que vieron la luz naranja a la distancia creyeron que el sol se había caído del cielo e iba a tocar la tierra. El lago Luciérnaga se evaporó para siempre y los bosques aledaños ardieron durante días. _

_El fuego fue tan grande, tan salvaje y tan ardiente que bastó para que los pocos sobrevivientes hincaran la rodilla inmediatamente y pidieran clemencia. _

_El clan Yuki quedó al borde de la extinción la primera y única vez que se atrevió a levantarse en contra de su rey, una lección que les enseñó que el clan Uchiha reinaba por una razón. _

_La guerra terminó esa misma noche. Los príncipes cabalgaron junto a sus hombres hasta el lugar de la masacre y se sorprendieron al comprobar que había sido su hermana la causante de aquel infierno. _

_Hubo miles de testigos esa noche cuando hallaron a la joven princesa ante una escena de destrucción y muerte. _

_Se encontraron a una princesa temblorosa y con quemaduras leves que luchaba por mantenerse en pie y con la barbilla levantada, cualquier signo de debilidad habría hecho que los pocos sobrevivientes se dieran cuenta de que se había quedado sin chakra y la habrían asesinado sin pensarlo. Apenas su hermano Aki llegó a su lado se dejó caer de rodillas al lodo hirviente que momentos antes había sido nieve. _

_Tomaron a los hombres del otro bando como rehenes y se los llevaron al campamento mientras exploradores intentaban comprobar si había más traidores vivos, sin embargo, aquello fue imposible pues un calor infernal reinaba en al menos siete kilómetros a la redonda, no era humanamente posible acercarse a aquel infierno y dieron por hecho que no había más sobrevivientes que los hombres que arrestaron. _

_Aquel evento pasó a la posteridad como la noche en que el sol besó al norte. _

_Los hierbaestros y médicos se encargaron de la princesa y una vez que recuperó las fuerzas fue apresada. Aunque hizo todo el trayecto de vuelta a Okoku no Akaime dentro de una carroza, no le permitían hablar con nadie, le vendaron los ojos, le obstruyeron los conductos de chakra y por si no fuera suficiente, le rompieron los dedos para impedirle hacer sellos. _

_Sarada jamás olvidaría aquella humillación. _

_Su crimen fue haber atacado a los enemigos mientras dormían quitándoles la oportunidad de defenderse y haberlos humillado al ser vencidos por una mujer. Para los hombres de Okoku no Akaime la muerte es sagrada y no hay nada más deshonroso que morir en el lecho y no en batalla. Ella estaba segura de que, si hubiera sido alguno de sus hermanos el causante de aquella masacre, se le hubiera enaltecido y le habrían llamado héroe, pero los hombres no estaban listos para ser opacados por una mujer. _

_Nadie le dio crédito por haber terminado con la guerra. La acusaron de haber faltado a las Leyes del Honor, leyes que se crearon en la madrugada de la masacre y que fueron usadas como pretexto para demeritar a la princesa. _

"_El honor no salvó a mi padre, mi deshonra en cambio, salvó miles de vidas" pronunció alguna vez la joven ya convertida en reina. _

_Por supuesto, aquello no la hizo tomar la corona, ni siquiera hizo que fuera contemplada para participar en el Torneo de Sucesión que se llevó a cabo tres lunas después de terminada la guerra. Durante ese tiempo permaneció prisionera en su propia habitación y sólo fue sacada de ahí una vez que su hermano Takeshi asesinó a sus otros cuatro hermanos, incluyendo a Hide que apenas tenías tres años y no había participado en el torneo. _

_La espada de sangre de la reina alguna vez habló de lo que, según Sarada ocurrió aquel día. Takeshi iba a asesinarla también, tenía los ojos pintados de rojo y la entonces niña sabía lo que pasaría. Sarada fue la mujer más hermosa que hubiera nacido hasta entonces en las heladas tierras de Okoku no Akaime, ni el hombre más frío del norte podía evitar sentir calor en la entrepierna cuando Sarada hacía uso de su encanto. La princesa utilizó aquellos encantos para seducir a su hermano y más allá de eso, le prometió enseñarle a utilizar la técnica que le dio el apodo de Princesa de Fuego. _

_Sus crímenes contra las leyes del Honor fueron perdonados y ocho días después fue nombrada y coronada como reina consorte. Faltaban dos años para convertirse en reina legítima de Okoku no Akaime. _

_Libro: Resumen de la toma del trono, reinado y destronamiento/muerte de los reyes y reina de Okoku no Akaime. Volumen II. _

* * *

**La Heredera del Trono**

**Capítulo IV **

**Cicatrices**

* * *

Llegó a la fortaleza cuando tenía tres años. Era la única descendiente de Yamanaka Inoichi, quien tuvo la mala fortuna de pronunciarse alguna vez a favor de los impostores, aquellos por quienes Uchiha Itachi inició una guerra. Una vez que la guerra terminó y el nuevo rey se coronó, éste exigió a todos aquellos que pretendieron luchar al lado de los impostores que entregaran a su primogénito varón y de esta manera asegurar su lealtad. Su padre Inoichi no tenía hijos varones, así que la envió a ella.

Había vivido quince helados inviernos dentro de la fortaleza de Madara, pero más fríos que el invierno eran los Uchiha, vivir en aquel lugar era vivir en el absoluto silencio y obediencia. Durante sus primeros años sufrió a causa de su espíritu rebelde, pero fue corregida con azotes, las doncellas la instruyeron cortesía y todo aquello que una dama debe saber, aprendió a rezar, cocer, cantar, bordar, danzar, hablar y reír con gracia, sin embargo, ahí adentro, nada de eso servía.

Anhelaba con todo su ser que cualquier hombre la tomara en matrimonio y largarse de la presencia del rey, poder liberarse y marcharse al sur, en donde todas las mujeres poseían espíritus libres, donde no sería diferente y no estaría mancillada.

Era una mujer hermosa, lo había sido desde muy pequeña, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio la hacían resaltar ahí, en donde lo común era el color oscuro; era muy joven cuando algunos hombres comenzaron a cortejarla y pensó que si alguno la tomaba entonces tendrían que casarse, pero no fue así.

Mancilló su única virtud como mujer cuando se acostó con un hombre del clan Hozuki y lo que recibió a cambio fue un baño de agua fría sobre la nieve, le afeitaron la cabeza y se alimentó del plato de los perros durante media luna. El rey le dijo que así era como las prostitutas vivían y la invitó a reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Itachi solía decir que todos aquellos rehenes a los que tomó siendo niños eran como sus hijos, a los niños los hizo instruir en el arte de la guerra y a las niñas las hizo aprender a bordar y a callar. Pronto los niños crecieron y se convirtieron en guardias, es espadas secundarias, maestros de las letras, guerreros excepcionales y algunos hasta en amantes del rey, o al menos eso se decía. Las niñas, por otro lado, se convirtieron en moneda de cambio para el rey, las ofrecía en matrimonio a hombres poderosos de otros clanes a cambio de cualquier cosa que lo beneficiara a él o al reino.

Pues bien, ella fue la rehén más joven que estuvo al servicio del rey y era la única que seguía en la fortaleza. No servía como moneda de cambio porque no había virtud en ella, lo único que le quedaba era pasear por la fortaleza como un fantasma, sin que nadie le prestara la mínima atención, pero entonces había llegado una niña misteriosa. El rey le ordenó cuidar de ella, no hablarle y encargarse de que nadie se enterara de su presencia. Le prometió que sería recompensada y si Itachi tenía algo era que siempre cumplía su palabra, para bien o para mal.

Cuando miró a la dama por primera vez se sintió profundamente celosa y molesta, jamás había conocido a nadie que fuera más hermosa que ella. Al principio los celos le ayudaron a ser callada y no entablar una amistad con la chica que tenía frente a ella, sin embargo, pronto cambió de opinión cuando se enteró que Sakura venía del sur y que se trataba de la princesa. Su corazón se detuvo un instante al descubrir que frente a ella estaba la única mujer que podía entenderla, la única que podía llevarla al sur y se decidió a ser la mejor dama de compañía que ésta hubiese conocido antes, quería que Sakura se encariñara con ella y deseara llevarla a todos lados.

Apenas Itachi y Sakura se desposaron, le informaron que sería dama de compañía de la nueva reina, ya no limpiaría su letrina ni su trasero, se limitaría a pasar el tiempo con ella y contarle a Itachi todo lo que pudiera.

Estuvo muy emocionada, vio su oportunidad de marcharse pronto, sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió.

Dentro de la habitación que ocupó la nueva reina había una discreta puerta de madera que llevaba a una habitación muy reducida en donde había algunos bancos para tomar asiento. Era ahí en donde se suponía que las damas de compañía debían estar cuando la reina necesitara privacidad un momento.

La primera noche que los reyes pasaron juntos no se requirió su presencia, un guardia le indicó explícitamente que por ordenes de Itachi nadie podía, siquiera, estar en la misma torre que él y la reina durante esa noche.

Pero ya no era la primera noche.

Estaba decidida a ser la mejor dama que la reina pudiera tener, pero también es cierto que muy pronto comenzó a verse en ella, en los ojos de la joven podía ver la angustia y el miedo de estar rodeada de desconocidos y reconoció el sentimiento con el que creció.

En las manos cargaba con precaución un caldero lleno de agua fresca y a su lado una joven doncella llevaba unos trapos secos, caminaron a paso acelerado por el largo pasillo iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas antorchas.

La oscuridad cayó y con ella el rey pospuso como cada noche sus asuntos para visitar a su esposa. Se veían tan sólo una vez al día y tan solo compartieron habitación la primera noche.

Conforme se aproximaban a la habitación de la joven reina el sonido proveniente de ésta comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, se estremeció y se compadeció de Sakura. La moza la miró e Ino le recriminó con la mirada.

— Debes aprender a desconectar tus oídos y tu vista cuando sea necesario, Moegi— le aconsejó— Vas a pasar toda tu vida aquí, será mejor que te acostumbres.

La joven castaña arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

— Igual que tú.

— ¡No! — respondió Ino enseguida casi ofendida y levantó un dedo frente al rostro de Moegi— La reina me va a sacar muy pronto de aquí, ella me lo dijo.

— Mentirosa, ella no habla con nadie.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, eso era verdad, la reina se negaba a hablar con nadie.

Se pusieron de pie al lado de la fría puerta de madera que las separaba de los reyes y lo único audible eran los berridos de Sakura, casi siempre se callaba luego de un rato, pero esta vez no fue así.

— Es cuatro años mayor que yo— observó la pequeña con angustia.

Aquellos gritos de agonía se aplacaron pronto y supieron enseguida que el rey estaba por marcharse. Ambas miraron al suelo mientras esperaban el sonido de la puerta. Todavía podían escucharse algunos gemidos y sollozos dentro.

Los pasos del rey aproximándose a la salida se hicieron audibles muy pronto, luego, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y finalmente un fuerte olor a vino que casi la hace cubrirse la nariz. Conocía bien a Itachi, al menos las cosas obvias y él no era amante de la bebida, sin embargo, desde que Sakura se convirtió en su esposa, bebía cada día hasta que necesitaba sujetarse de las paredes para lograr caminar sin irse de narices contra el suelo marmoleado.

Con la mirada baja apenas pudo mirar las botas negras de Itachi pasar arrastrándose delante de ella y una vez que el olor a vino se disipó, levantó la cabeza y tocó a Moegi del hombro.

— Entraré primero— advirtió y la moza asintió.

Rápidamente dejó el caldero sobre el suelo y casi tropieza con este cuando corrió hasta estar a un lado de la joven reina, quien, como siempre se encontraba vestida, pues al parecer el rey Itachi ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de desvestirla, tan solo le levantaba las faldas y la tomaba.

La reina Sakura tenía el rostro hinchado y húmedo, pero ya no estaba llorando. Estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón, con el cabello echo un desastre y con las uñas sujetando fuertemente las gruesas pieles oscuras.

"Esta vez ha sido más duro", pensó y le hizo una seña a Moegi para que entrara.

— Humedece los trapos rápido— ordenó y la niña lo hizo.

— No.

* * *

— No— ordenó apretando lo dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón para quedar boca arriba y dobló las rodillas sobre su vientre, sujetándolas con fuerza y suspiró. Sabía que debía verse horrible, pero no le importó, Ino y una doncella joven de quien desconocía el nombre la miraron como si se hubieran quedado paralizadas.

— Hínquense en el piso— ordenó— pídanle a Ame No Uzume que fertilice la semilla de mi vientre, ruéguenle para que el rey tenga al heredero que tanto anhela— su voz sonaba dura, pero de sus ojos se derramaban silenciosas lágrimas de hartazgo y añoranza.

Las dos mujeres estaban de rodillas sobre el mármol aún mirándola, la más pequeña entrecerró los ojos.

— Los Dioses del sur no tienen poder aquí, lo dice el siervo del Gran Templo de Tsukuyomi— le informó la pequeña inocentemente, pero Sakura no escuchó.

Había pasado más de dos lunas desde que Itachi la tomó en matrimonio y aunque la primera noche fue maravillosa, las que siguieron no se parecieron en absoluto, Itachi comenzó a comportarse como si fuera otra persona, pero las cicatrices de su vientre la hacían dudar.

Inmediatamente le prohibieron salir de la habitación que Sasuke le había dicho que compartiría con el rey, por supuesto, tan sólo la compartieron una noche, luego de esto fue trasladada a otra torre y le informaron que saldría de ésta hasta que llevara vida en el vientre. Su única compañía se volvió Ino y una que otra doncella, sin embargo, no confiaba en ellas y nunca estaba de humor para charlar o bordar o cantar; pasaba los días envuelta en pieles dentro de la cama.

Luego de algunos días Itachi comenzó a visitarla por las noches, apenas pasaba tiempo ahí, intercambiaban algunas palabras, aunque nada que pudiera importarle a Sakura, el rey se negaba a hablar de lo que sucedía afuera o en el sur. Siempre olía a vino, no dejaba de tocarse el rostro y le temblaban las manos.

Al principio ella intentó recrear la primera noche, intentaba besarlo o acariciarlo, pero él siempre respondía apartándole las manos o sonriendo mientras se excusaba diciendo que estaba muy agotado. Su desnudez, su cuerpo, el que él saboreó y tocó con anhelo la primera noche ya no le parecía interesarle, le ordenaba que se levantara la falda y se pusiera de espaldas, ni siquiera se molestaba en verla a la cara. La única humedad que había entre sus piernas era la saliva que él se encargaba de colocar con sus dedos y luego de mucho tiempo tocándose a sí mismo lograba una erección, que se ablandaba al poco tiempo de entrar en ella y luego el proceso se volvía a repetir una y otra vez, hasta que su entrepierna esta irritada, hinchada y adolorida.

Las primeras noches fueron las más dolorosas, luego, sólo era doloroso al principio, pero esa noche fue diferente. Itachi intentó tomarla como se toman los hombres, de una manera en la que es imposible crear vida. Lo intentó, pero finalmente, desistió al escuchar sus gemidos de dolor y su llanto agónico. Pero lo notó, lo supo inmediatamente, la erección de Itachi se mantuvo firme mientras intentaba entrar por detrás y temía que cada noche siguiente volviera a intentarlo hasta lograrlo.

Creyó que su piel se rompería y moriría desangrada y tuvo mucho miedo y vergüenza de solo pensar que podía morir de esa manera tan ridícula.

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente, tenía migrañas todo el día todos los días y siempre sentía que la solución podría ser llorar, pero la molesta de Ino no se iba de su lado nunca y no podía permitir que la viera de esa manera.

Miró el techo que quedaba frente a ella y luego cerró los ojos, escuchó en silencio las plegarias que hacían las muchachas en voz baja y luego ella hizo las suyas.

Pidió piedad, protección y compañía, pidió a Ame No Uzune, Diosa de la fertilidad y la felicidad que fertilizara su vientre como a un campo de arroz, que soplara vida en sus entrañas y en interior floreciera aquel niño que todo el norte deseaba, el niño que acabaría con su sufrimiento.

"Cobíjenme con su consuelo porque tengo frío, alúmbrenme con su presencia para ver con claridad y denme resignación y fuerza para continuar. Por favor, no me abandonen estando tan lejos de mi hogar, bríndenme su calor y su sabiduría. Rodéenme con su presencia. No me abandonen. No me abandonen. No me abandones, _Asheru, _sana mi cuerpo y sana mi alma, yo sabré pagar el precio".

* * *

Como cada mañana, antes de tomar el desayuno se dirigió a la sala del consejo y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la gran mesa de madera de nogal. Una doncella se acercó a llenarle una copa de vino, mientras los demás se veían discretamente entre ellos.

Nunca había sido un buen bebedor, le agradaba el sabor del vino, sí, pero más le gustaba tener todos sus sentidos en alerta. Desde que su esposa llegó al norte tomó la costumbre de comenzar a beber luego del medio día, creía que de esta manera podía preñarla más rápido, si estaba completamente ebrio quizá fuera más fácil tomarla cada noche, no lo era, por supuesto, pero tener el juicio nublado le ayudaba con la vergüenza de verse humillado de esa manera todas las noches.

Había cuatro hombres frente a él y una silla vacía, el espacio de Sasuke. Se obligó a sonreír ignorando las nauseas provocadas por el consumo de vino excesivo.

— ¿Algo que atender antes de comenzar con las audiencias? — cuestionó impaciente. Siempre había algo que atender.

— Señor— comenzó Shikaku con un suspiro, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que iba a decir— algunos guardias merodeadores han avistado algunos árboles… eh… "extraños":

Kakuzu suspiró irritado.

— Esos idiotas siempre están ebrios, los árboles son árboles, pero con suficiente vino en la sangre puedes verlos correr o danzar como señoritas.

El rey no tomó aquel comentario con gracia, arrugó la nariz y meneó la copa de plata que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que el vino dentro se moviera en círculos.

— El trabajo de los merodeadores es de vital importancia ahora que la cabeza de mi mujer tiene precio— murmuró Itachi con temple sereno, pero con tono severo—, los quiero fuera a todos— miró a Yahiko—. Si están en mal estado los quiero muertos, pon sus cabezas en picas y distribúyelas por el bosque, quiero que los nuevos merodeadores las miren y sepan lo que va a pasarles si no toman enserio su puesto.

— Una guerra está por comenzar, un hombre puede hacer la diferencia. Si me permites, creo que la muerte de esos hombres será más provechosa si antes de morir matan a diez hombres de Danzo.

Itachi observó a Yahiko unos momentos antes de asentir.

— Que así sea, cambia a aquellos que hagan un mal trabajo, envíalos a entrenar a los niños más jóvenes que marcharán con nosotros. ¿Y bien? Si no hay nada más que decir, entonces…

— Señor— interrumpió Shikaku—, esos árboles no estaban ayer y hoy miden más de diez metros, el elemento madera es una técnica del clan Senju.

— El último usuario murió hace cien años, Danzo no es un Senju, es un Shimura, un bastardo nada más— siseó Orochimaru, pero eso no convenció a Itachi.

— El último usuario _conocido_, sí— observó el hombre del clan Nara— La Viuda Dorada nunca compartió información importante acerca de sus hombres; el ninjutsu evoluciona cada día, no es descabellado pensar que alguien más podría controlar el elemento madera.

El rey escuchaba atentamente a sus hombres sin decir palabra. En un momento, todos los hombres callaron y lo vieron, preguntando con la mirada algo que para él no era obvio.

—La reina Sakura es una Senju— apuntó Kakuzu.

Itachi negó lentamente con la cabeza como si ni siquiera estuviera escuchándolos.

— Una niña sin ningún talento— se encogió de hombros. Confiaba plenamente en su consejo, no tenía temor de decir la verdad, para ellos no era secreto su relación con Shisui y sus verdaderas intenciones con Sakura. — No ha salido de la habitación desde su llegada. Sasuke me dijo una vez que pudo ver chakra en su interior, sin embargo, dudo que sepa qué hacer con él.

El hombre de los Nara bufó.

— No debería estar tan seguro, Alteza, ni confiar en las apariencias. Creo que lo mejor será que sea ella misma quien se dirija a ver tales cosas y nos diga si sabe algo.

— No sabe nada— aseguró Itachi irritado.

— El encierro debe terminar— soltó Orochimaru y todos le miraron sorprendidos, eso era lo que todo el consejo pensaba, pero nadie se atrevía a decir—. Sólo creará resentimiento en ella, hará que quiera salir corriendo de aquí. No es una mujer cualquiera, es la legitima heredera al trono del territorio más grande y fértil conquistado jamás, estoy seguro de que tendrá hombres por montones que harán cualquier cosa con tal de alejarla de usted, Alteza, poco importara si su hijo a nacido o no, los niños pequeños mueren todos los días y a los hombres del sur no les importa en absoluto la doncellez de una mujer. Una cama caliente y compañía por las noches es **más** de lo que tiene aquí y es lo mínimo que necesita una mujer para guardar silencio y obedecer.

Itachi esperó a que Orochimaru acabara su discurso mientras le veía con gesto desinteresado, luego permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de suspirar enfadado. Estaba harto de tener aquella conversación, pero era verdad, alejaba a Sakura para no tener que verla. Obligarse a estar con ella le hizo desarrollar una verdadera aversión que le hacía sentir asco. No era que quisiera sentir aquello, por supuesto, pero no era capaz de verla siquiera como una aliada, la percibía como un ser debilucho que se rendía incluso antes de comenzar y las personas débiles no le agradaban, no había lugar para ellas en su reino.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — preguntó por fin alzando ambas cejas.

— Que se familiarice con nuestras costumbres y con nuestra gente. Será fácil crear un lazo pronto, en sus tierras no era querida, pero aquí puede serlo o al menos puede creerlo. Un sentido de pertenencia le dará su lealtad a Okoku no Akaime y al clan Uchiha— aseguró Shikaku Nara.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, incluso Itachi, pero él no podía darle aquello, no era capaz de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

— Lo hará— aseguró el rey— una vez que esté preñada.

Aquello no le agradó al consejo.

— ¡A pasado más de una luna y no hay ningún avance! — casi gritó Yahiko— Lo único que estamos haciendo es darles tiempo a los bastardos del sur. El hijo que va a nacer ni siquiera va a ser un Uchiha de sangre pura ¿qué más da? ¡Has que algún bastardo Uchiha la preñe!

— No— siseó Itachi furioso—, no te atrevas a sugerir algo así nuevamente o te juro que te arranco la lengua.

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero no respondió.

— Yahiko tiene algo de razón ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar para marchar? Danzo está blindando sus fronteras y entrenando a sus hombres, sabe que vamos a marchar, nuestra llegada no será una sorpresa y a lo que muchos respectan Senju Sakura está muerta, entre más tiempo pase más se fortalecerá esta idea. No podemos esperar más, Itachi.

— No vamos a esperar más— escupió molesto—. Me encargaré de Sakura durante la marcha, hemos esperado demasiado— concordó y miró a Orochimaru— Haz una última revisión a la reina, ordena a Jugo que envíe cuervos a todos mis abanderados. Ningún cuervo o halcón sale o entra al norte sin mi conocimiento. Shikaku, que se intensifique el entrenamiento de los más jóvenes, no quiero desertores y si los hay mátalos, no me gustan los soplones. Kakuzu, ve a los calabozos y toma a los hombres fuertes para que sirvan de picadores, extraigan tanto hierro de sangre como sea posible, necesitamos el oro, haz lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. Y Yahiko, continúa trazando los planes para la paz, recuerda que la paz es nuestro principal objetivo.

— ¿Y si no quieren la paz?

— Van a quererla— aseguró.

Los hombres asintieron a sus respectivas tareas, ellos sabían lo que debían hacer, Itachi siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras.

Orochimaru sonrió y se acarició el cabello de manera afeminada, se aclaró a garganta discretamente para llamar la atención.

— Sobre la niña…— tanteó.

— Reina— corrigió Itachi inmediatamente y sin perder su semblante desinteresado—, dejó de ser una niña la noche de la ceremonia.

— La reina, claro, disculpe mi estupidez— se apresuró con una risilla fingida— ¿Entonces lo mejor será liberarla?

Itachi dirigió la mirada a Shikaku y éste asintió en respuesta.

Él odiaba a Orochimaru, pero era un hombre muy listo y experto en toda clase de artes blancas y oscuras, hierbas, animales y humanos, algo que no cualquiera dominaba. Era un buen consejero, pero una persona detestable, con sus modos amanerados y sus sonrisas sugestivas. Esperaba ansioso su mínimo error para poder arrancarle la cabeza, pero antes instruiría a Jugo para que llegara a saber tanto como él.

— Hazlo— nuevamente miró a Shikaku— encárgate de su seguridad, no la quiero sola ni un solo instante.

Shikaku asintió.

— ¿Y sobre los árboles?

— Llévenla a ver— accedió, aunque sabía que se trataría de una perdida de tiempo.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y los hombres frente a él le imitaron en señal de respeto, asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ofrecer audiencias y hablar de la guerra. Esas cosas no las hablaba con todo el consejo, tan sólo con Shikaku y Shisui, al menos hasta entonces que aún no llegaban los grandes señores norteños.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la sala del consejo se detuvo en seco.

— Llegaste— murmuró.

Sasuke asintió frente a él.

* * *

Llegó. Sí, apenas lo había hecho. Estaba agotado, le dolían las nalgas y la entrepierna por haber montado tantos días. Tenía las manos entumidas por el frío, el cabello más largo y la ropa sucia, pero apenas llegó se dirigió a la sala del consejo. Él formaba parte de éste y sabía que Itachi querría verlo apenas llegara.

Se fue por la mañana, luego de la noche que pasó con la mujer de su hermano. Ni siquiera había despertado cuando uno de los tantos hombres al servicio del rey tocó a su puerta y le ordenó partir inmediatamente a Pajen, un lugar relativamente nuevo que pertenecía a un clan relativamente nuevo también. Los hombres ahí eran jóvenes y muchos no sabían luchar, o al menos eso dijo Itachi y él le creyó. Se marchó en ese instante, una luna de camino y al llegar allá le informaron que estaba ahí para, simplemente honrarlos con su presencia, habían deseado que se tratara del mismo rey, pero él parecía ser un buen reemplazo. Comió de su mesa y durmió bajo su techo, luego de quince días tomó camino para regresar. Por supuesto que mientras estuvo ahí entrenó con los jóvenes prospectos a guerreros, les enseñó algunas cosas e incluso él aprendió algo.

Se sentía molesto y cansado, para él era más que obvio la razón por la que Itachi lo había enviado lejos.

Sakura.

Como siempre, resultaba que Itachi era muy celoso con aquello que consideraba suyo. Él cruzó una barrera prohibida para todos, lo hizo por órdenes del rey, pero lo hizo y se sintió vivo.

Había entrenado sin parar cada día y cada noche desde que partió para sacar a Sakura de su mente y no por pensar en ella de manera sexual, sino porque tenía miedo de que en su ausencia pudieran hacerle daño y él no estuviera ahí como no estuvo para su hermana el día de su muerte.

El fantasma de Saera dejó de ser un susurro a sus espaldas o una sombra amorfa que se sentaba sobre su cama por las noches; tomó forma, podía tocarla y verla sonreír, tenía piel de porcelana y nariz respingona, dientes derechos y ojos color esmeralda.

Cuatro hombres salieron detrás de Itachi. El consejo.

— Sasuke— saludó Shikaku—, que bien que has llegado, te necesito para comprobar algo.

Miró a Itachi y éste asintió.

¿Cuántas cosas habrían cambiado en su ausencia?

* * *

Ino se negaba a dejar que las doncellas convivieran con ella. Apenas aseaban la habitación y la ayudaban a asearse, Ino las sacaba a empujones, tan sólo permitía que la pequeña Moegi las acompañara de vez en cuando, era como su aprendiz.

Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo blanco que le cubría hasta el cuello, unas botas del mismo color que la ayudaban a parecer más alta y una gruesa capa de piel de lobo. Tenía el largo cabello rosa perfectamente recogido y trenzado.

— Quiero que Orochimaru venga, quiero que vea si estoy encinta o no— exigió desesperada.

— Es demasiado pronto, Alteza, no creo que…

— ¡Tu no sabes nada! — gritó furiosa.

Se sintió muy avergonzada inmediatamente, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Tenía ganas de llorar, últimamente se sentía así, pero no se trataba de tristeza sino de impotencia y coraje. Estaba encerrada, privada de su libertad y sola. Estaba harta del silencio, del frío, de la soledad.

En Sakuyo no Hime siempre había ruido, las aves piaban tanto que terminaban ahuyentándolas. Siempre había música, risas, charlas animadas y todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de sus damas de compañía, sus amigas, incluso dormían juntas. Por las mañanas formaba parte del consejo de su madre, Tsunade decía que debía aprender a escuchar, en ocasiones la acompañaba a ofrecer audiencias y presenciaba orgullosa la escena.

Había platones repletos de toda clase de deliciosas frutas, pastelitos de manzana y vino de arándanos. En la fortaleza se rezaba, se cantaba, se bordaba, se reía y se aprendía.

Ahí no había nada.

Ni siquiera la nieve emitía sonido al caer. La voz de Ino le parecía molesta y comenzaba a desconocer su propia voz cuando se escuchaba hablar en alto. Pasaba las noches sola y con frío, se sentía entumida todo el tiempo.

Ya no le interesaba ser reina, no podía recordar si algún día lo había deseado, pero entonces ya no le agradaba la idea. Tan sólo quería volver a su hogar, pero no había manera de hacerlo. Pensó que ahí, al lado de Itachi podía ser su hogar, pero no, era una prisionera.

— Lo siento— musitó apenada.

Ino encogió los hombros.

— Debe ser difícil adaptarse— respondió con gentileza—, llevo toda una vida aquí y aún no me acostumbro— Sakura intentó sonreír e Ino continuó, intentando alivianar el ambiente— ¿Cómo es el sur, su Majestad?

¿Cómo era? Parecía ya un recuerdo muy lejano, cerró los ojos y tomó aire, intentando recordar los olores, los sabores, los colores, pero lo único que percibía era el ruido de las voces, de las risas y las aves.

— Es muy cálido y… ruidoso— sonrió, pero inmediatamente sus labios se convirtieron en una línea recta— Lo era.

Se abrazó los hombros y le dio la espalda a Ino, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro. La dama de cabello rubio se puso de pie y colocó una mano amistosa sobre el hombro de la joven reina, está la miró sobre su hombro con un gesto de angustia.

— Estoy segura de que sigue siendo igual de cálido y ruidoso. Lo comprobará cuando vuelva, usted es la reina.

— ¿La reina de qué? — cuestionó con amargura— He aprendido mucho, lady Ino y para los norteños una reina no significa más que la mujer que pare a los hijos _legítimos_ de un rey, ni siquiera significa ser la única.

Desde el comienzo de su encierro la habían atiborrado de información, le entregaron libros y más libros acerca de la historia del Norte, su asentamiento a partir de la traición de Senju Hashirama y el comienzo de su exilio, el hambre y las primeras muertes por congelamiento y cómo aprendieron a sobrevivir ante temperaturas inhumanas. La construcción de sus castillos, fortalezas y murallas y el nacimiento de sus leyes.

Leyó sobre sus primeros inviernos y cómo flaquearon en ocasiones. Lo único que podía admirar de esos hombres era su capacidad de adaptación y la fría voluntad que los empujaba a ser poderosos o morir antes que pedir perdón.

Aprendió que Madara jamás llegó a colocarse una corona en la cabeza y que en su lugar coronó a su hijo Yuhui. Repasó el reinado de cada rey, Yuhui, Izuna, Yoshio, Taiki, Hayashi, Madara, Asahi, Touma, Ebisu, Sauron, Daisuke, Itsuki, Kenji, _Sasuke_, Takeshi, _Sarada_, Sadao… Sólo historias sangrientas y llenas de crueldad. Tan sólo había querido leer acerca de la única reina del norte, saber cómo sobrevivió a los hombres y cómo se ganó su respeto, quería, verdaderamente aprender algo, pero en su lugar se encontró con todo el capítulo lleno de tinta negra. No dijo nada, tan sólo pasó las páginas y continuó leyendo, aunque con un mal sabor de boca.

Todos los reyes de los que leyó tenían una reina, una mujer que únicamente se encargaba de parir hijos para verlos matarse entre ellos una vez que crecieran. Se describía _siempre_ a las buenas reinas como sumisas, calladas y prudentes.

Al casarse con Itachi renunció tácitamente a su derecho al trono para entregárselo a él. Había hecho un pacto con el mismo demonio a cambio de vida y protección, pero estar encerrada en una torre sin poder sentir nunca la brisa del viento acariciar su rostro, sin lograr escuchar el piar de las aves o sentir la caricia del ser amado no era vida y ya no la quería.

— Sí— convino Ino—, aquí sólo es la mujer que va a parir a los hijos del rey, pero incluso Itachi sabe que él solo no sobreviviría en el sur.

Sakura analizó lo dicho.

— No comprendo…— musitó con ojos entrecerrados y se giró lentamente para mirar a la muchacha de frente.

Ino la miró a los ojos y Sakura casi pudo ver fuego arder en ellos, pudo ver lo que veía en los ojos de su madre, en sus damas de compañía, en las mujeres fuertes que había conocido en su hogar y la piel se le erizó.

— Aquí usted no es nada, pero en Sakuyo no Hime Itachi sólo será el esposo de la reina legitima, un hombre que se aprovechó de su desgracia, un oportunista y un enemigo. Okoku no Akaime no es ni la mitad de grande que el sur que debe tener más señores, más abanderados ¿cuántos de ellos se mantienen leales al legendario clan Senju? Itachi no es un Senju, usted es tan reina como él es rey.

La muchacha tragó saliva y sintió desconfianza. ¿Sería acaso una prueba? ¿Itachi la había enviado a decirle todo eso?

Se puso a la defensiva, no iba a dejarse engañar.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? En cada texto que he leído se presume de la lealtad de los hombres hacia el clan Uchiha— dijo con cautela.

— Es verdad, todos los hombres son leales al clan Uchiha, pero yo no soy un hombre y tampoco soy una gata vulgar nacida entre la mierda y las ratas, soy la primogénita de Yamanaka Inoichi y le aseguro que puedo ofrecerle mucho más que compañía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — su tono de voz cambió y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y presintió que el corazón de Ino latía al compás del suyo.

— Lo mismo que usted— se sinceró—, quiero largarme de aquí.

Confiar y morir o simplemente morir, no tenía muchas opciones, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Itachi la necesitaba con vida, al menos hasta que tuviera a su heredero y recuperara Sakuyo no Hime. Aquello le llegó como revelación divina y se preguntó si acaso las Diosas se estaban manifestando disipando toda la niebla que había frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Esperaba a las afueras de la fortaleza, ya tenían preparados a los caballos y le acompañaban Kakuzu y Shikaku. Los tres estaban sobre sus caballos esperando a la joven reina, quien había sido mandada llamar por un guardia.

Las nubes grises los observaban desde arriba y el viento frío le movía el cabello. El aire estaba impregnado del olor hueco de la nieve y del verde aroma de la hierba.

Tenía las manos entumidas y le dolían las fosas nasales por respirar el aire helado, ansiaba sumergirse en una tina llena de agua caliente y hojas de menta. No había tomado un baño desde que salió de Pajen, tenía el cabello tieso y los pies congelados.

Escuchó el sonido de los guardias saludando e inmediatamente se giró para ver a la reina salir de la fortaleza, ésta entrecerró los ojos porque la poca iluminación del cielo le caló. Yahiko le contó que había estado encerrada como una prisionera en su habitación desde que él se fue y se preguntó si acaso Itachi la había castigado también a ella por lo que habían hecho la noche de la ceremonia.

Sakura lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ser Sasuke, que gusto verlo— saludó con encanto.

Asintió a modo de respuesta y sintió la mirada de Kakuzu y Shikaku sobre él, quienes fueron completamente ignorados por la esposa del rey. Pensó en si acaso Itachi les había contado lo que pasó o había quedado solamente entre ellos dos.

Observó a la reina subir a caballo con ayuda del sucio caballerizo, ésta le tomó la mano con confianza para subir los tres peldaños de madera que le facilitarían la tarea de montarse en el corcel. Una vez arriba y con la espalda recta miró a los tres hombres, alzando una ceja con cierta superioridad que hizo a Sasuke esbozar una sonrisa.

— Lady Sakura, esperamos que nos ayude a saber la procedencia de unos… arboles— dijo Shikaku con seguridad mientras echaban a andar a los caballos.

Kakuzu se rio y Sakura le dirigió una mirada.

— Arboles… ¿qué de mal puede haber con unos cuantos arboles? — cuestionó la joven enarcando una ceja.

— No estaban ayer— respondió— Podrían estarnos espiando a través de ellos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Hace cientos de años murió Senju Hiroyuki, fue el último usuario del elemento madera.

— Lo sabemos— intervino Kakuzu con irritación.

Comenzaron a alejarse de la fortaleza y se adentraron al bosque, lugar en el que se suponía que aquellos árboles misteriosos aparecieron y tomaron altura en una sola noche.

Sasuke no entendía ni siquiera cómo entre tantos árboles y pinos pudieron notar unos nuevos, toda la vegetación se veía igual en medio del bosque. Todo era verde, grisáceo o blanco por la nieve.

— Puta ramera— murmuró Kakuzu tiritando de frío.

Se giró a ver al hombre moreno de cabello largo y oscuro y dirigió la vista ahí donde él veía. Sakura se había adelantado.

Shikaku suspiró irritado y la llamó:

— Mi lady, manténgase cerca, por favor.

El bosque podía ser engañoso para aquellos que no lo conocían, muchos hombres se habían perdido ahí y jamás se les había vuelto a ver, sus cadáveres quedaban cubiertos de nieve por siempre.

Sakura los miró sobre su hombro y lo miró a él, invitándolo a caminar a su lado con la mirada y él obedeció. Incluso si ella no le hubiera llamado, él habría hecho que se acercaran a ella, no podían dejarla andar sola en medio de un bosque que no conocía.

Sasuke llegó a su lado, pero ella no lo miró, siguió montando mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de los pasos de la bestia que montaba, miraba al frente con sus ojos esmeralda como si supiera a donde dirigirse.

La miró sonreír ligeramente.

— ¿Va a contarme como se las hizo? — no lo miró, continuaba viendo al frente y sujetaba firmemente las riendas de su corcel.

Entrecerró los ojos inmediatamente sin saber de qué hablaba la reina. Intentó recordar alguna conversación pendiente, pero nada vino a su mente, apenas y habían intercambiado algunas palabras antes, hacía más de dos lunas.

— No entiendo…— murmuró sin mucho interés y entonces la vio girarse hasta él, clavó sus bonitos ojos en los suyos y señaló su abdomen con su dedo.

La manera en que esa mano femenina le señaló el vientre con el dedo índice hizo que aquello se sintiera como un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Su caballo continuó caminando al lado del de la muchacha, pero estaba seguro de que, si hubieran ido a pie, él se hubiera detenido en seco. Sakura dejó de verlo y volvió la vista al frente otra vez.

Lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo…? — era lo único que se le había ocurrido intentar decir.

Si alguien le hubiera atacado repentinamente él hubiese reaccionado al instante para detener la agresión, sin embargo, frente a una joven mujer desarmada había quedado paralizado y pese a la temperatura comenzó a sudar.

* * *

La reacción que tuvo el hermano de su esposo sólo le confirmó sus sospechas. Pasó saliva, pero trató de parecer imperturbable.

Cuando era una niña le gustaba jugar al teatro, ella y sus pequeñas damas, que eran las hijas de los caballerizos, los cocineros y las doncellas, actuaban sus propias obras. En ocasiones era una cocinera, una dama, una guerrera o una reina. Utilizaban espadas de madera, vestidos de todos colores, sombreros y coronas de metal ligero.

Pensar en eso le hizo sentir el peso de la tiara de oro que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Ese era su papel y ya no estaba actuando, tenía miedo y no sabía bien cómo debía hablar o dirigirse a los hombres. Seguía estando sola.

Naruto fue el último hombre del sur con el que estuvo, pero se había marchado el mismo día en que Sasuke lo hizo. Tuvo un momento para despedirse de él entre lágrimas, el muchacho del clan Uzumaki la tomó de los hombros y le dijo: "confía en Sasuke, lo conozco desde que mamo del seno de mi madre, él va a protegerte".

No quería hacerlo, sospechaba que él había entrado en su habitación la noche anterior, se sentía humillada, molesta y muy dolida, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada de eso a Naruto. La segunda noche que pasó con Itachi, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke o quien quiera que hubiese entrado le había hecho un favor; el rey fue salvaje y el resultado fue doloroso.

— ¿Cómo…?

— La misma noche— le interrumpió sin mirarlo—, Itachi no tiene cicatrices en el vientre y usted… usted tiene una en las costillas, otra cerca del ombligo y una que va de su abdomen a su ingle. La última debió haber sido la más dolorosa.

No quería verlo, no quería flaquear, no quería que se le quebrara la voz de la vergüenza. Continuó mirando los troncos de los árboles y el camino blanco. Le temblaban las manos, pero bien podía confundirse con un efecto del frío al que no estaba acostumbrada.

— ¡AHÍ ESTÁN! — Gritó un hombre tras ellos.

Sakura se giró y miró ahí en donde él apuntaba.

Lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos y un estado de conmoción la sacudió. Bajó del caballo tan rápido como pudo, tanto, que cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, pero se puso de pie enseguida.

Los pies se le hundieron en la nieve y caminó con torpeza, se levantó la falda del vestido hasta las rodillas para facilitarse el paso y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Todo se silenció a su alrededor, de pronto estaba sola con _ellas_.

Ahí estaban, lo supo enseguida, eran Ellas. Eran Ellas. Jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera sabía si existían en algún otro lugar. Eran _seis _y uno de ellos era el más grande de todos, el sexto.

— Asheru…— murmuró acercándose a él.

Una mano fuerte la sujetó por el hombro antes de poder tocar aquel tronco y se giró violentamente.

Era Sasuke, tenía los ojos pintados de rojo y miraba con atención aquellos troncos manchados de blanco, con numerosas ramas que se dividían y apuntaban al cielo. Aquellas ramas que parecían grises y secas estaban tupidas de flores rosas como su cabello.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso floreciera en un lugar como ese?

— ¿Ves algo? — preguntó un moreno a sus espaldas.

El hermano del rey negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron negros otra vez.

— Nada— murmuró.

Uchiha Sasuke y Senju Sakura intercambiaron miradas. Sasuke tenía un rostro duro, unos labios rectos y unas cejas que hacían parecer su mirada desinteresada, pero sus ojos eran claros para ella y miró vergüenza en ellos.

— Lady Sakura ¿nota algo?

Ella miró el hombre de barba y coleta, la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Son las Diosas de Sakuyo no Hime— respondió con firmeza—, no tengo la menor duda.

El hombre moreno se rio descaradamente.

— Esta mujer está loca, que perdida de tiempo.

— Cuida tus palabras— advirtió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Kakuzu puso los ojos en blanco.

— Son seis— observó Shikaku sin dejar de ver aquellas ramas — Las Diosas de Sakuyo no Hime son sólo cinco.

— Amaterasu, la Diosa del sol— comenzó Sakura— Amida, protege nuestras almas y representa la esperanza, Uke Mochi, es la Diosa de los alimentos, ella creó la flora y la fauna, Uma no Uzume es la Diosa de la fertilidad y la danza; Airen, Diosa de la paz y la riqueza.

— Cinco— contó Shikaku.

— Seis— corrigió Sakura—. Asheru, antiguamente conocida como La Gran Diosa Madre.

Su apodo parecía tan inofensivo, hacía alusión a una madre y las madres son delicadas y protegen a sus hijos. Asheru era una madre violenta y vengativa, era la representación del poder, la guerra y la sanación. El viejo Hashirama la dejó fuera cuando adoptó a las nuevas Diosas como las suyas y las impuso a todo Sakuyo no Hime. Pensó que no necesitarían más adorar a una Diosa que crea guerras y busca venganza, él quería la paz y creyó que si hacía que todos la olvidaran entonces no habría más guerra.

Pero se equivocó.

Se aproximó más a ellos, quería sentir la madera rugosa en la palma de su mano y que el aroma de aquellas flores pequeñas le hicieran cosquillas en la nariz.

— Cuidado— advirtió Sasuke a sus espaldas.

Con dificultad debido a la nieve se acercó más y más, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos pudieron sentir algo.

El viento sopló con fuerza y una voz llegó a sus oídos en forma de susurro. Un susurro que venía de todos y de ningún lado.

"_Vida por vida". _

Un repentino mareo la hizo detenerse en seco, sintió que la tierra comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies y a sus pulmones les hizo falta oxígeno. Trató de respirar, pero le fue imposible, luego, sintió una puñalada caliente y profunda en el vientre, se llevó las manos ahí para tratar de detener la hemorragia, pero sus manos no se mancharon de rojo porque ahí no había nada más que aire y tela. Los tres hombres seguían de pie a metros de ella, observando el perímetro y cuidando de ella.

Se dobló de dolor y finalmente cayó de rodillas abrazándose de uno de los troncos. Los pétalos rosas de las flores comenzaron a caer como una lluvia sobre su cabeza, quiso mirar, pero todo se veía borroso, no era capaz de enfocar la vista. Aquellos pétalos comenzaron a sentirse pesados sobre sus hombros, manoteó, sintiéndose sofocada y con un puñado de pétalos obstruyéndole la nariz y metiéndose a su boca cada que la abría para tratar de tomar aire.

Tenía una de sus manos aún sujetada al tronco de uno de los árboles, y pudo sentir como la textura bajo sus dedos comenzaba a cambiar.

Sintió que la tomaban en brazos y antes de que todo se volviera negro escuchó un último susurro que venía con el viento.

"_Eres la fuerza, el poder, la guerra y la venganza, pero también eres sanación y vas a sanar". _

* * *

Gimió de dolor mientras se removía incómoda. Escuchó sonidos y voces cerca de ella y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba rodeada por un velo semitransparente, aún se sentía mareada y estaba muy confundida.

Pudo ver del otro lado la silueta de un hombre de cabello oscuro.

— ¿Sasuke? — preguntó con voz ronca.

— Itachi— respondió aquella silueta sin ninguna emoción en la voz y apartó aquel velo que los separaba.

— ¿Él está bien?

— Él te trajo hasta aquí, mi dulce niña— respondió una voz masculina con un tono afeminado— La verdadera pregunta es si tú estás bien.

Sakura asintió todavía confundida, no estaba en su habitación, miró a su alrededor y no miró nada conocido, estaba en la fortaleza, claro, pero jamás había estado en aquella habitación pequeña.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Nadie sabe qué eran esos árboles, pero se han ido, se secaron ante los ojos de Shikaku, Kakuzu y Sasuke— explicó Itachi con voz grave.

— Les llamaron árboles de Sakura en su honor, Alteza, no tuve la dicha de verlos, pero según dicen eran muy hermosos.

— Y venenosos, casi muere gracias a ellos, no sabemos que clase de sustancias emitían, ni siquiera Orochimaru lo sabe— murmuró Itachi— debemos tener más cuidado, no debí haber dejado que fueras ahí.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Prefiero que me mate un árbol que seguir encerrada en esa horrible habitación fría un día más.

Itachi no cambió su semblante, ni desvió la mirada de los ojos de su esposa, no pareció en absoluto afectado. Ya tenía un fuerte olor a vino, seguramente ya había estado preparándose para visitarla por la noche, sintió nauseas sólo de pensarlo.

— No te alteres, cariño, en tu estado debes mantenerte tranquila— murmuró Orochimaru mientras preparaba una infusión.

— ¡No! Estoy c…— se calló en seco y luego balbuceó— ¿En mi… estado?

— Estás embarazada— anunció Orochimaru mientras le acercaba un vaso con un líquido humeante dentro—, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Por la intensidad del chakra que se puede sentir, diría que esto ocurrió desde su primera noche juntos— tanteó.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Cada siete días ese hombre acompañado de una mujer con sharingan la visitaban y la revisaban. Siempre recibía con pena la noticia de que aún no había vida en su vientre.

Sintió que el corazón se le detuvo cuando recordó aquel susurro.

"Vida por vida", estaba tan asustada que creyó que se refería a la suya, pensó que iba a morir. Le dieron vida, estaba dentro de ella en ese momento, por eso no se había dado cuenta.

_Vida por vida. _

* * *

Itachi entró a su habitación a paso acelerado y apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó en ella y se metió los dedos entre sus largos cabellos oscuros. Tomó aire con fuerza, de pronto se sentía ligero, se sentía aliviado.

Shisui ya lo esperaba dentro sentado sobre el colchón de plumas, se dirigió a su amado apresuradamente y lo rodeó con los brazos. Se abrazaron con anhelo, con necesidad y se besaron con urgencia. Se necesitaban, habían nacido para estar juntos y así era como debía ser.

— Te lo juro… era incapaz de hacerlo una vez más— confesó el rey aún en brazos del hombre al que amaba.

Su primo le acarició el cabello, lo sujetó por la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro para verse a los ojos.

— Lo sé, yo sufrí tanto como tú, créeme. Pero ahora eres libre, puedes dejar ya el maldito vino— Itachi se rio contra sus labios. — ¿Y ahora que harás?

— Vamos a la guerra— murmuró y se alejó de Shisui para comenzar a desvestirse.

El rostro de su amante perdió todo rastro de alegría.

— No me agrada la idea de ir a la guerra por esa niña tonta.

— No es por ella.

Shisui sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo sé, sólo no me agrada saber que apenas podemos respirar tranquilos, pero sólo por unos días, antes de que comiencen a llegar los primeros señores y todo se convierta en guerra, muerte y sangre. No me gusta— confesó—, pero si es necesario te daré mis ojos.

Itachi sonrió.

— Desnúdate— ordenó.

Shisui obedeció.

* * *

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, aún estaba algo mareada, pero definitivamente se sentía mejor y no sólo físicamente. Se sentía poderosa y fuerte. Ella era la guerra y era la sanación.

Ino estaba a su lado, habían hablado poco, pero comenzaban a llevarse mejor. Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta la rubia se puso de pie enseguida, la ayudó a colocarse una bata y luego se dirigió a abrir; Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver de quien se trataba.

— Ser Sasuke— saludó Ino haciéndose a un lado.

Si no hubiera dicho nada no tendría de qué avergonzarse, pero se obligó a sonreír y erguir la espalda. Hizo una señal a Ino para que saliera y ésta obedeció.

— Mi reina— murmuró Sasuke haciendo una leve reverencia— veo que se encuentra mejor.

Sakura asintió y se aguantó las ganas de reírse cuando miró a ese hombre tan alto y apuesto parecer completamente avergonzado.

— Ino informó que deseaba una copia limpia— le entregó un pesado y viejo libro.

Sakura leyó el título.

"_Resumen de la toma del trono, reinado y destronamiento/muerte de los reyes y reina de Okoku no Akaime. Volumen II". _

— Gracias— respondió con simpleza.

El hombre de cabello negro estaba ahí, frente a ella, sin saber que decir o hacer y Sakura se preguntó a cuántos hombres habría matado y si con todos habría actuado así de extraño. Sonrió y Sasuke hizo una reverencia rápida y poco pronunciada.

— Con permiso.

— No.

Él obedeció con cierta irritación.

— Confío en ti, Sasuke…

El aludido la miró incomodo y luego de unos instantes de silencio, habló.

— La cicatriz que está cerca de mi ombligo me la hizo Itachi cuando aún éramos niños, me clavó una navaja la primera vez que tuvo una en sus manos, estábamos jugando a guardias y ladrones, por supuesto, yo era el ladrón.

— Uno muy malo— sonrió Sakura. — ¿La que está debajo de tu costilla?

— Un torneo.

— ¿Y…?

— Una mujer, pero no como usted cree, las mujeres pelean sucio.

Sakura sonrió.

— ¿Sabe? Itachi también tiene el cuerpo repleto de cicatrices, ambos son hombres de batalla ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, no he podido comprobar que él tenga la misma cicatriz en la entrepierna que usted, la suya ha sido la única que he tocado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos avergonzado y sintiéndose un estúpido, se tocó la frente con una mano y murmuró alguna maldición que Sakura no fue capaz de entender.

— Lo siento— murmuró sinceramente.

— No— él la miró y ella le sonrió— no quiero que te disculpes por eso.

* * *

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES, PORFA, LEAN:**

Holaaaa, primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza. Me mudé de casa, adaptarme ha sido difícil, como algunas saben estoy casada y soy mamá y he ocupado casi todo mi tiempo en ello. Enfermé de covid (por fa no salgan, cuídense mucho) y aunque no fue nada grave si me sentía muy agotada.

Escribí varias versiones de este capítulo, pero creo que este está más apegado a la línea que quiero seguir. Sí sentí este capítulo un poquito apresurado, pero siento que estoy poniendo muchas escenas que no son SasuSaku y creo que si están aquí es por eso, así que voy a trabajar más en ello.

Antes de las notas, quiero **agradecer** profundamente a **PamSg**, porque gracias a sus últimos dos comentarios me sentí muy mal conmigo misma y dije ¡No! ¡Debo ponerme a escribir YA! este capítulo está aquí ahora gracias a ti. Iba a subir este capítulo hasta el miercoles de la proxima semana (hoy es viernes), pero lo subo ahora sólo para que no sufras más. Gracias por tus bellos comentarios.

**Aquí algunos puntos a aclarar, espero que haya quedado claro, pero si no: **

*En el capítulo pasado, Sakura le toca el vientre a Sasuke entre otras cosas pensando que es Itachi, esa misma noche se da cuenta de que la otra persona con la que estuvo (Itachi) tiene dos parecidas (la de la ingle jamás la sintió en Itachi), y luego de la segunda noche, al ver que Itachi es muy frío y la lastima, comienza a sospechar que no era la misma persona. Como Sasuke se va al día siguiente del encuentro, ella sospecha que puede tratarse de él y cuando le pregunta a Sasuke sólo lanzó la pregunta para ver si él caía y lo hizo.

* Los nombres de las Diosas, algunos son reales, otros no, otros en realidad son Dioses y no Diosas.

* Una luna es un mes, Sakura tiene casi 3 meses en el norte.

*** Por último y SUPER IMPORTANTE: **En este fic Sasuke tiene 26 o 25 años si no me equivoco, la diferencia de edad no me parece relevante ya que siento que en las épocas antiguas ese tipo de matrimonios/relaciones donde había diferencia de edad eran normales y según las costumbres de Sakura una mujer puede casarse luego de tener su primera menstruación (PORFA, SI ESTO LES INCOMODA DIGANMELO Y PUEDO CAMBIAR LAS EDAD, NO PODÍA PONER A SAKURA MÁS GRANDE PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE NO TENÍA EDAD PARA TOMAR EL TRONO, POR ESO FUE TAN FÁCIL QUITARSELO, AÚN NO TENÍA A NADIE A SU SERVICIO POR ASÍ DECIRLO, además quería que fuera fácil que alguien se aprovechara de ella "ofreciéndole una mano" sólo para obtener un beneficio, si hubiera sido mayor hubiera sido más lista, no le puse esa edad con fines morbosos y la edad de Sasuke era porque tiene que ser menor a Itachi, pero a Itachi quise plasmarlo como alguien que tomó el trono siendo joven y comenzó siendo un excelente rey, pero poco a poco se ha vuelto muy desconfiado y el poder y ansias de gloria lo han segado hasta hacer cosas que realmente no quiere, por ejemplo, casarse con Sakura para poder gobernar Sakuyo no Hime. La edad de Sasuke dependió completamente de la de Itachi). Igual, el punto de este fic no es mostrar esa diferencia de edad. El cariño que Sasuke está comenzando a tener por Sakura no es sexual, recuerden que él no quería estar con ella, en ella ve a su hermana y siente que debe protegerla.

*Sasuke no es un niño de 13 años ni de 17, ya no está en su época de vengador. Sí tiene resentimiento por Itachi por cosas que veremos adelante, pero siento que no voy a hacerlo tan malo (tampoco va a ser super amoroso, expresivo y alegre), pero no puede tratar a Sakura mal, al menos no como estamos acostumbradas en otros fanfics o incluso en el anime, ella es la reina, está por encima de él y debe respetarla.

Bueno, creo que es todo.

Diganme, ¿eran necesarias estas notas finales? ¿cómo se les hizo este capítulo? ¿Muy apresurado o normal? ¿Tienen una mala impresión de Itachi o de alguien? ¿Sospechan algo? ¿Se les hizo muy largo? ¿Habían notado la diferencia de edad entre los protagonistas? ¿Creen que Sakura se está empoderando? ¿Alguien lee lo que escribo antes de comenzar el capítulo? Esas historias antiguas, como la de Sarada, la de hoy fue importante ¿entendieron como se toma el trono en el Norte? ¿Sospechan de cómo tomó Itachi el trono? ¡Cuentenme sus teorías!

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERARME. Las quiero mucho, espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, un abrazo a la distancia y quédense en casa 😊

**Creadora** de la maravillosa imagen de portada: **AkemiiN** (la encuentran en Deviantart) tienen que ir a ver sus fanarts, todos son hermosos.


	5. El Bastardo del Rey

"_Desde los inicios del Clan Uchiha se consideró su sangre sagrada y por esto no podía mezclarse con cualquiera, así que comenzaron a mantener relaciones incestuosas, primos, hermanos, sobrinos y tíos, lo único que estaba prohibido era que un padre tomara a su hija. Esto fortaleció su Kekkei Genkai, los ojos de sangre que los Dioses les habían regalado se mantuvieron puros por siglos y no existió nadie que no fuera Uchiha que poseyera el sharingan. Sin embargo, pronto la depravación se expandió por el mundo, los hombres se volvieron débiles ante los encantos prohibidos de las mujeres y los Uchiha no fueron la excepción. _

_En un principio se procuró que su semilla no fuese derramada nunca dentro de las putas que se prestaban a saciar sus instintos bestiales, aun así, eso no fue suficiente para evitar que nacieran bastardos con sangre Uchiha y esto no agradó nada a los líderes del clan. _

_Se temía que los bastardos superaran en números a los nacidos de sangre pura y que en un futuro estos pudiesen tomar el control del clan como había ocurrido antes con otros. _

_Se tomaron medidas radicales y se ordenó asesinar a las prostitutas con las que llevaran a cabo el acto carnal, sin embargo, esto no tardó en traes problemas. Las prostitutas se negaban a venderse a hombres de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, las principales características de los Uchiha, que resultaban ser también características simples que compartían con un montón de gente vulgar de baja cuna. Ninguna mujer quería acostarse por error con hombres del clan. _

_Entre el populacho se hacían bromas sobre la situación, sin embargo, no debió ser divertido para los cientos de mujeres que fueron violadas y asesinadas durante el tiempo en que el Clan Sagrado mantuvo esta sanguinaria costumbre. Bastó la muerte de tres niñas, hijas del entonces líder Uchiha Yamato para que esta tradición acabara; el líder tenía un cariño muy especial por sus pequeñas de cuatro, seis y ocho años. Las tres aparecieron en una plaza pública, empaladas de la vagina hasta la boca, fueron mostradas desnudas y con un trozo de madera en el que, a modo de burla se escribió "la verga de un Uchiha es mortal". _

_Estos tiempos, por supuesto, fueron mucho antes de Madara el Verdadero Conquistador. _

_El mensaje fue claro y aunque cientos de hombres del clan se negaron, el líder Yamato, quien pasó a la historia como El Afligido, ordenó parar las violaciones y asesinatos, decretó que ninguna puta de baja cuna merecía el honor de acostarse con un Uchiha, entonces se tomó una decisión que perdura a día de hoy entre los miembros del clan y Okoku no Akaime: la sodomía. _

_Entonces pues, con este antecedente que data de tres siglos antes del nacimiento de Madara y Hashirama, podemos entender por qué el norte se escandalizó tanto ante las acciones del rey Takeshi, el hermano y esposo de la ya reina Sarada y a quien se le conoció como El Hacedor de Bastardos o El Indigno. _

_Mientras la joven reina paría a su primer bebé en la Fortaleza de Madara rodeada únicamente de parteras y hierbaestros, el rey Takeshi presenciaba el nacimiento de su bastardo número treinta, nacido de su puta favorita y a quien tuvo el atrevimiento de bautizar con su nombre. _

_Sarada tuvo la desgracia de parir a una niña, apenas la tuvo tres días con ella antes de que El Hacedor de Bastardos la visitara para conocer a su primogénito legítimo: una niña a la que Sarada había llamado Akiko. _

_Se cuenta que al llegar Takeshi a la fortaleza se dirigió inmediatamente a ver a su hermana, tambaleándose de un lado a otro completamente ebrio, al entrar a la habitación de la joven reina y sostener a su hija en brazos se encolerizó, gritó tan fuerte que la pequeña comenzó a llorar y la joven reina estiró los brazos exigiendo que le devolviera a su hija. El rey estaba furioso, pues todos sus bastardos habían sido varones, gordos, fuertes y de mejillas coloradas, en cambio, su esposa había parido para él a una niña flaca, pálida y llorona. La furia de Takeshi fue tal, que ante los ojos de su joven esposa y del ama de cría asesinó a su primogénita legítima. Las versiones sobre la manera en que el rey dio muerte a la joven princesa Akiko son variadas, la reina nunca quiso hablar de ella y el ama de cría fue siempre prudente, pero entre los rumores se dicen que la pequeña fue estrellada con furia en el suelo, que Takeshi la apretó contra su pecho tan fuerte que la niña se sofocó e incluso hubo quienes dijeron que de un solo movimiento le arrancó la cabeza. Fuese como fuese, la princesa Akiko que vivió apenas tres días fuera del vientre de su madre, vivió mucho más que los siguientes bebés que llegaron a ocupar su lugar. _

_La misma noche en que la princesa Akiko fue asesinada, Takeshi visitó a Sarada, pues le urgía ya un hijo legítimo, específicamente un varón y a pesar de que el cuerpo de la reina estaba desgarrado y herido, no pudo negarse a las peticiones de su hermano. Cuentan las historias que la reina aulló de dolor tan fuerte que todo Uchigakure pasó la noche en vela. Apenas unos días después, un hierbaestro confirmó el embarazo de Sarada, sin embargo, este no duró mucho, dos lunas después la reina comenzó a sangrar y Takeshi volvió a tomarla sin importar que su miembro se llenara de la sangre que manaba cargada con los restos de su hijo que se abrían paso a la muerte. Se dice que mientras el rey gemía extasiado de placer, la reina lloraba la pérdida del hijo que aún salía expulsado entre coágulos de su vientre. _

_Por supuesto, no hay registro de nada de esto (además de las múltiples pérdidas de la reina), las damas de compañía de la reina fueron las principales testigos de todas las torturas y humillaciones que la reina Sarada tuvo que padecer ante su hermano Takeshi y sus diarios fueron la única prueba de ello, además de algunas conversaciones que la reina llegó a mantener con otras mujeres de alta cuna una vez que tomó la corona para ella sola._

_En cada luna que cambiaba de forma el número de bastardos del rey aumentaba y los favores de éste para con ellos también, luego no sólo se conformó con que todo el norte supiera de sus bastardos y sus aventuras con prostitutas, sino que también comenzó a dar espectáculos en las casas de placer, completamente ebrio cogiéndose a prostitutas mientras un hombre lo penetraba a él por detrás. El honor del respetable clan comenzó a mancharse debido a los excesos y falta de conciencia del monarca. _

_Los ojos de los Uchiha se clavaron en Sarada y comenzaron a presionarla para que se embarazara y pariera de una vez a un varón, de esta manera la sucesión sería más sencilla y podían deshacerse del indeseable rey. La reina ya se había embarazado cinco veces, la primera vez parió a Akiko y las cuatro siguientes terminaron en muerte incluso antes de que se le abultara el vientre. _

"_La semilla de Takeshi está maldita, tan sólo fértil para traer deshonra a nuestro clan, pero que no se dude de mi vientre que es capaz de albergar vida. Está maldito aquel que asesina a la sangre de su sangre por caprichos mundanos". Fue la respuesta de la reina. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Takeshi El Indigno fuera mal visto por todos los nobles del norte, su clan e incluso su consejo, el hombre que al principio pareció poderoso, apto, temible y orgulloso, ahora pasaba la mitad del tiempo ebrio y la otra mitad fornicando con hombres y mujeres a la vista de todo el pueblo. _

_Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de Madara se cocinaba la traición y quien encabezaba la conspiración era nadie más que Sarada. _

_Sin un heredero era difícil simplemente asesinar a aquel borracho con corona, la sucesión incierta podía ser el nacimiento de una nueva guerra y aquello no podía ser posible luego de la rebelión del clan Yuki. Se hizo lo que jamás se había hecho, se escuchó a una mujer. _

_Pronto, el rey Takeshi se hartó de que su hermana fuese incapaz de darle el hijo que tanto deseaba y mandó traer a todas las mujeres que aseguraban tener un hijo suyo, pues deseaba legitimarlos y llevarlos a vivir consigo a la fortaleza de Madara, entrenarlos y convertirlos en los guerreros que algún día se disputarían su corona, a las niñas, en cambio, las legitimaría para casarlas con un lord, o al menos, Sarada se encargó de que todos creyeran eso. _

_Llegaron cientos de mujeres acompañadas de sus bebés, todos niños de pecho y apenas se llevaban días unos con otros; casi todos los bastardos tenían el cabello negro y ojos oscuros, algunos de cabello rizado y otros lacios. Los niños más grandes apenas balbuceaban y sostenían sus cabezas por sí solos. _

_La fortaleza se vio rodeada de guardias y a las mujeres y niños se les ofreció un festín con todo tipo de manjares que seguramente jamás habían probado las madres en sus vidas. Hubo música animada y todos reían. Había mujeres hermosas, otras tuertas o a quienes les faltaban dientes, morenas, rubias y pelirrojas, gordas y desnutridas. Cada una era más diferente a la anterior, pero ninguna logró igualar la hermosura y el porte de la reina, quien las observaba sentada a la cabeza de la gran mesa donde se servía el festín. _

"_Mi hija tuvo la desgracia de nacer con vagina y ese fue el único motivo por el que encontró la muerte a manos de su padre, de mi hermano. Las otras mujeres parieron bebés de todos colores, casi todos varones y a ellas se les permitió conservar a sus hijos para verlos crecer. Yo las vi reír y a muchos de esos niños, en más de uno pude ver a mi preciosa Akiko y al verlos no podía evitar pensar "así es como luciría ella si estuviera aquí", pero ella ya no estaba y a veces me pregunto si alguna vez lo estuvo. Como fuera, admito que sentí la envidia poseer mi ser, si yo no podía tener a mi princesa conmigo, ellas tampoco podrían tener a sus malditos bastardos". _

_Como sabemos, Uchigakure fue construido muy cerca del Bosque de la Muerte, que es un lugar repleto de plantas tóxicas, que inducen el sueño, alucinaciones, quemaduras, irritación o diarrea… e incluso la muerte. _

_Las semillas de Iki son rojas, no tienen olor y tampoco sabor, provocan náuseas, dolores abdominales, vértigo, descenso de la temperatura corporal, reducción de la fuerza muscular hasta causar parálisis, hemorragias internas y finalmente la muerte. Se necesitan cinco de ellas para matar a un adulto y apenas la mitad de una para un niño, pero la comida y la bebida estaban repletas de semillas de Iki. Se estima que cada mujer ingirió al menos cincuenta semillas y los niños que apenas tenían un par de lunas de edad, consumieron de diez a quince. _

_Quienes sufrieron primero los síntomas fueron los pequeños y las madres intentaron salir, pero los guardias lo impidieron. Todo se volvió un caos mientras la joven reina bebía vino y observaba sonriente la escena. _

_¿Pero cómo reaccionó el rey ante la escena? Nadie lo sabe, jamás se volvió a saber del rey Takeshi, de aquel a quien su propio clan llamo El Indigno. Desapareció sin dejar rastro y nadie tuvo intención de buscarle. _

_Si fue el plan de Sarada hacerlo así, lo hizo bien, pues sin un cadáver no se podía afirmar que el rey estuviese muerto, de esta manera muy poco honrosa para muchos, Sarada conservó la corona y comenzó a reinar con voz propia, el título de "reina" por primera vez obtuvo una función. _

_A partir de aquí, todo son sólo especulaciones y rumores, de algunos bardos o bufones y muchas más personas que rodearon a la reina durante las siguientes lunas. _

_La creencia más popular es que reina comenzó a organizar orgias con los miembros de su clan, viejos y jóvenes asistieron a las reuniones con la finalidad de preñar a la reina con un hijo de sangre pura. Algunos llegaron a mencionar que al menos veinte hombres por noche eran montados por Sarada, eran tantos y uno detrás de otro, que lo hacían hasta que la semilla se derramaba del interior de la joven; la otra teoría, es que Takeshi dejó preñada a la reina antes de desaparecer y aunque ninguna de las dos se ha podido comprobar, esta última versión es la que defendió siempre el primogénito de Sarada: Sadao. _

_Fuese como fuese, el reinado de Sarada, la primera mujer en el norte que ocupó la corona a título propio, comenzó manchado de vergüenza y sangre, y terminó repleto de gloria y orgullo…_

_Libro: Resumen de la toma del trono, reinado y destronamiento/muerte de los reyes y reina de Okoku no Akaime. Volumen II._

**La Heredera del Trono**

**Capítulo V**

_El Bastardo del Rey_

Podía escuchar al viento arremetiendo contra la torre, moviendo ligeramente la madera de las ventanas; el frío lograba colarse por debajo de las puertas, recorría los pasillos y entraba sigiloso en la habitación haciéndola temblar.

Jamás había sentido tanto frío hasta que llegó ahí, la frialdad de las personas, las miradas o las palabras lograban que se congelara en su lugar y anhelada el cálido canto de las aves por la mañana, una sonrisa tibia y las miradas amables que le derretían el alma.

Los pezones se le pusieron duros y la piel se le erizó, se sentía pequeña, una niña tonta y no una reina. La reina de nada en todo caso.

Necesitaba calor, el calor de un abrazo, de una caricia, de una mano suave contra su mejilla.

Se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando a la nada. Hundida en sus propios pensamientos que la aprisionaban y hacían sentir miserable, imaginándose mil y un escenarios en donde su madre su moría y su vida tomaba un rumbo distinto, el rumbo que debía tomar.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó Ino.

Estaba preñada con el hijo de quien se supone debía ser su enemigo, en otra circunstancia ella jamás habría visto el rostro de ningún Uchiha, apenas hubiera recibido a algunos de sus hombres en la fortaleza para renovar el pacto de paz, de delimitación y hostilidad una vez que se colocara la corona para sí. Se habría casado con el hombre que ella deseara y jamás habría hecho uso de lo que su madre le enseñó y por lo que terminó odiándola.

Tsunade no se equivocaba, jamás lo hizo, se recordó Sakura mientras extendía una mano frente a su rostro y notaba dos de sus dedos anormales e incapaces de extenderse por completo. Cerró el puño y lo colocó sobre su pecho mientras los labios le temblaban queriéndose convertir en un puchero.

Mantuvo la espalda recta y la mirada vidriosa al frente, mientras Ino la observaba en silencio a unos metros de distancia.

Su piel estaba limpia, todavía algo húmeda y olía a hierbas, sin embargo, se sentía muy sucia por dentro. No era capaz de tocar el vientre que aún se veía plano y que ahora no le pertenecía más, en sus entrañas llevaba al fruto de su desgracia, de la traición y la vergüenza. El eterno recordatorio de lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir.

Fue ultrajada, utilizada, violentada y lastimada en el proceso de crear vida; recordó a Itachi, el sonido que hacía su mano sobre su miembro cuando lo sacudía y apretaba los ojos para lograr una erección más o menos firme. La hacía sentir asquerosa, indigna, incluso sentía que era ella quien lo obligaba a él a hacer algo que no quería. Recordó asqueada y adolorida, las veces en que el empujaba su pene contra su ano y entonces comenzaba a oler mal, a suciedad, a vergüenza y lo único que podía hacer era berrear de dolor y no moverse.

La primera vez que Itachi lo hizo, Sakura vomitó, pero él no se detuvo.

En los ojos de Itachi no había nada más que desconfianza e indiferencia, no lo sentía humano, en cambio, en los ojos de su hermano Sasuke había dolor, ira, resentimiento, vergüenza…

_¿Y en mis ojos? ¿Qué hay ahora en los míos?_ Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y avanzó hacia Ino. Arrastró los pies descalzos sobre el suelo marmoleado y liso, con las manos sobre el pecho y el cabello húmedo en su espalda.

_¿Y en los ojos de Ino? _Se detuvo frente a ella, ambas en silencio y en los ojos de Ino se vio a sí misma.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Alteza? — preguntó Ino con cautela, con una voz suave y tibia.

— Tengo frío— musitó sintiendo la habitación demasiado grande.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió el pecho y lo único que atinó a hacer fue rodear a Ino con ambos brazos y recargar la mejilla contra su pecho. No lloró.

No quería hacerlo y no iba a hacerlo.

Ino tomó a Sakura con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

.

* * *

Lo notó enseguida, quizá las mujeres podían sentir ese tipo de cosas, porque cuando entró a la habitación luego de que dos guardias escoltaran a Sakura hasta ahí, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Estaba en silencio, perdida, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y la tristeza era palpable.

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, ella aún era muy pequeña cuando llegó a la fortaleza en calidad de rehén, no podía recordar muchas cosas como sus primeras impresiones, sin embargo, el sentimiento se había quedado grabado en su memoria, en su piel y su alma.

La fortaleza le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa y oscura, no tenía amigos ni familia ahí. Respiraba nostalgia, melancolía, tristeza, soledad y enojo. Supo que Sakura se sentía igual, rodeada de extraños, sin familia ni amigos, siendo abusada por un rey que no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera lastima.

La joven reina tenía un aroma agradable, un cuerpo pequeño y a un continente entero en sus manos.

— Estoy encinta— susurró con los ojos cerrados, apretándose contra Ino como si pudieran fundirse como una sola y salir huyendo de ahí.

La rubia sonrió y su nariz emitió un sonido que hizo que la muchacha de cabellos rosas le mirara. Con el dorso de la mano acarició la mejilla de la reina y sonrió cálidamente, aunque por dentro, lo único que deseaba era saltar de alegría y gritar de emoción, se sentía cada vez más lejos de ahí.

— Muy pronto estará muy lejos de aquí, liderando un ejército, a sus hombres. Hombres del Clan Senju. Itachi va a tenerle miedo— aseguró. — Ya lo verá, todos esos hombres deben estar esperando por usted.

— No quiero…— alcanzó a decir Sakura con un hilo de voz, apretando los labios para no sollozar.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dice?

— No quiero tener un hijo de Itachi — murmuró sin aliento mientras negaba con la cabeza— Quiero estar en casa… quiero irme en un barco para estar junto a mi hermano.

La imagen de Sakura se desmoronó frente a sus ojos, no parecía más una reina, una mujer inteligente y prudente, no parecía la esposa de Itachi, del respetado rey del norte; de pronto era una niña asustada que luchaba para no derramar lágrimas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, Sakura estaba sufriendo mientras ella se alegraba de ello.

— No, no— tomó a la reina por los hombros y la alejó de su cuerpo— No puede desmoronarse ahora, debe ser fuerte, debe ser más inteligente que ellos. Utiliza a ese hijo que no quieres de la misma forma en que Itachi quiere usarlo, está asegurando su ocupación en _tu _trono porque pudo meterse entre tus piernas y preñarte, tu hijo y el de él será el rey, no sólo de Okoku no Akaime sino también de Sakuyo no Hime. Ser el padre del futuro legitimo rey, lo convierte en el legítimo rey de Sakuyo no Hime. Tu serás madre del futuro rey de Okoku no Akaime.

— ¿Y qué más da? Si ser reina aquí no significa nada.

— No eres norteña, debes imponer tus costumbres, antes de que Itachi imponga las suyas para ti y tus tierras. _Debilita al rey desde su propio trono._

Sakura soltó una risita de enfado e incredulidad, se alejó ligeramente de Ino.

— ¿Cómo? Todos sus hombres son leales ¿no es cierto?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a Sakura para tomarla de las manos. Tenía que convencerla de que debía y podía ser fuerte, una fiera, una reina completa. Sakura era mucho más que una reina, era su boleto para la libertad.

— Basta que en una cadena de mil eslabones uno sea débil, si lo encuentras y falla, los novecientos noventa y nueve eslabones restantes se debilitan y terminan por reventar también, entonces ninguno sirve más.

La reina le miró con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién?

Ino abrazó a Sakura en un intento por apagar sus voces, pues todas las paredes de la fortaleza tenían oídos. La muchacha de cabellos rosas permaneció inmóvil, mientras el perfume de su dama de compañía le llenaba los pulmones y los cabellos rubios le causaban cosquillas en la nariz.

Miró las velas encendidas en los candelabros y como las llamas en ellas bailaban silenciosamente. El silencio se hizo tal que podía escuchar su corazón y el de la rubia latiendo al compás, escuchó la respiración de Ino cada vez más cerca de su oído, el aliento caliente le erizó la piel y finalmente, Sakura cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y los labios de la primogénita del clan Yamanaka rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Sa…su…ke…

.

* * *

Sakura empujó a Ino tomándola de los hombros y se alejó de ella con brusquedad, dándole la espalda.

No, no podía ser Sasuke.

Itachi jamás iba a permitirle a un hombre meterse con ella a la cama, a menos de que éste tuviera su absoluta confianza.

— Estás mintiendo— acusó a Ino. — ¿Es una trampa? Finges que quieres ayudarme para poder decirle a Itachi que soy una traidora y que éste tenga un motivo para matarme.

Ino se apresuró hacia Sakura, se tiró de rodillas al piso y tomó a la reina por ambas manos.

— ¡No, eso jamás! Yo le sirvo solo a usted, jamás le contaría nada a él, no le diría nunca algo que pueda ponerla en peligro. Ansío tanto como usted salir de aquí con vida— rogó.

Sakura dudó, quería creerle, quería tener una persona en quien confiar y esa podía ser Ino. Le hizo una seña para que se levantara del piso y se sentó sobre un cojín, la rubia le imitó aún con nerviosismo.

— Voy a escucharte— accedió con desconfianza.

Ino asintió y tomó aire antes de abrir los labios y hablar.

— En el pasado Sasuke fue acusado de confabulación, alta traición y crímenes contra la sangre, fue condenado a morir conforme a las leyes de su clan, iban a arrancarle los ojos, drenarle el chakra y torturarlo hasta la muerte, sin embargo, Itachi decidió que iba a perdonar sus crímenes a cambio de convertirse en su Espada de Sangre.

— ¿Espada de Sangre?

— Conectaron sus vidas con un ritual de sangre frente a los Dioses, Sasuke se comprometió a dedicar su vida a la del rey, protegerlo, seguirlo… convertirse en su sombra de modo que no puede estar con ninguna mujer, casarse, tener hijos, títulos, tierras… Tan sólo puede vivir por y para el rey— Ino se mordió el labio al ver que la desconfianza e incredulidad de Sakura aumentaba—sin embargo, no sólo conectaron sus vidas sino también sus muertes. El día en que Itachi muera, sin importar las circunstancias, Sasuke debe seguirlo también para seguir cuidando de él en la otra vida.

— No veo porqué traicionaría al rey.

— Porque lo odia— aclaró Ino como si fuese obvio— Todo el norte conoce la historia de la princesa Saera, se escribieron canciones acerca de ella y el entonces príncipe Sasuke.

— ¿Princesa Saera? — Sakura se removió entre los cojines.

— Hermana del rey y su espada, iba a ser comprometida con Itachi y esto no la detuvo para convertirse en amante de Sasuke— Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada imaginándose a un par de hermanos manteniendo relaciones sexuales, aquello le resultaba una abominación, algo completamente antinatural—. Dicen que era una mujer tan fea como poderosa, muchos creyeron que ella iba a sentarse en el trono y tal vez lo hubiese hecho…

— ¿Cómo murió? — quiso saber interrumpiendo a Ino.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire y antes de hablar se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

— Yo era muy pequeña cuando todo esto ocurrió, Alteza, no tengo ningún recuerdo de estos sucesos, sin embargo, existen muchos rumores de lo que verdaderamente pasó y ninguno es completamente cierto. Los viejos dicen que Itachi le perdonó la vida a Sasuke sólo porque éste traicionó y asesinó a la princesa Saera. Lo único cierto es que mientras la Espada permaneció en los calabozos en espera de un juicio, su llanto se escuchaba por toda la fortaleza cada noche, como si se tratara de un alma en pena. Puede preguntárselo a cualquier persona del servicio, muchos sirven aquí desde que Fugaku gobernaba y conocen a Sasuke e Itachi desde que estos eran príncipes.

Nada se había vuelto más claro para Sakura, ahora todo era más confuso y en su cabeza aparecieron miles de preguntas. El corazón se le encogió y sintió nauseas. Entonces sintió que podía entender un poco lo que veía en los ojos de Sasuke, no se había equivocado, aquel a quien había llamado El Hombre Triste verdaderamente lo estaba.

Se abrazó a sí misma por los hombros y miró a Ino con un gesto afligido.

— Confío en ti— dijo en voz baja tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Necesitaba confiar en alguien, si no lo hacía iba a morir de tristeza y prefería morir traicionada.

— El corazón del hombre es rencoroso y Sasuke es un hombre.

.

* * *

Llevaba el torso desnudo y estaba de pie en una sala iluminada con un centenar de velas, las paredes tenían repisas y éstas estaban repletas de frascos con líquidos raros y hierbas de distintos olores y colores, todos marcados con etiquetas, él no podía reconocer el nombre de ningún frasco.

Se sorbió la nariz mientras Orochimaru palpaba su estómago, su espalda y su cuello. Apenas ese día había regresado de un largo vieja y era parte del protocolo de la Espada el ser examinado luego de estar lejos del rey por un largo periodo de tiempo. Sacó la lengua y la levantó mientras le examinaban las muelas, las mejillas por el interior de la boca, tuvo una arcada cuando el hombre metió los dedos por su garganta, pero se contuvo, luego se bajó pantalones y calzones, separó las piernas e inclinó la espalda para darle una mejor vista a Orochimaru mientras éste le metía ligeramente uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos por el recto; Sasuke hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se enderezó una vez que Orochimaru retrocedió.

Buscaba sellos, marcas o signos de traición y para disimular la desconfianza del rey, heridas que pudieran ser sanadas.

El experto de las hierbas asintió con aprobación y Sasuke comenzó a vestirse con calma.

— ¿Los viste? — cuestionó Orochimaru con disimulo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo humedecido con un líquido que olía a hierbas.

Se refería a los árboles, aquellos árboles misteriosos que crecieron de la noche a la mañana y luego se marchitaron hasta convertirse en polvo y hielo frente a sus ojos.

Endureció el gesto y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Todos lo hicimos— respondió sintiéndose un loco— ¿Itachi lo creyó?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

No había hombre en el mundo que conociera más a Itachi que Orochimaru, éste conocía sus puntos débiles, sus dolencias y miedos, el rey lo odiaba por supuesto, desconfiaba de él, todos lo hacían, pero no existía nadie que igualara los conocimientos que Orochimaru poseía y aun así no era todavía capaz de curar lo que fuese que el rey padeciera.

Itachi estaba muriendo lentamente a causa de una enfermedad que nadie conocía, moría sin que nadie lo supiese y sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo. Tan rápido como el rey muriera, él lo haría también, sus destinos estaban conectados y lo único que podía hacer era dormir cada noche pidiéndole a los Dioses que le otorguen un día más de vida a su hermano para poder asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

— Suena como una locura, ser Sasuke, es cierto, sin embargo, hay magia en el sur.

— No estamos en el sur— corrigió la Espada con molestia mientras terminaba de colocarse la capa de gruesa piel de oso, levantó la mirada— Me sorprende que un hombre como tu crea en la magia, Orochimaru.

— Por mucho tiempo viví en las tierras del verano, _ser_, le sorprendería saber todo lo que vi— el hombre levantó la mirada de los documentos en que escribía para ver el rostro estoico de Sasuke y continuó hablando—, conocí a la Viuda Dorada y a varias reinas antes de ella, solía ser una buena amiga, pero teníamos opiniones distintas así que me exilió de sus tierras. Ya no existen mujeres como ella— suspiró.

— El rey considera que Sakura es una _autentica_ mujer sureña.

Orochimaru soltó una risilla que incomodó al Uchiha.

— En los modos poco agraciados quizá o en la cara bonita, pero… el linaje Senju siempre tuvo características únicas, ¿cómo cree que un Clan compuesto de mujeres gobernó durante más de cinco siglos? Eran fuertes, imponentes, no sólo en su carácter si no desde su anatomía. Espaldas anchas, brazos fuertes, piernas gruesas y largas, con estaturas de dos metros o más, superando incluso la media de los Uchiha. Usted, ser Sasuke hubiese parecido un enano al lado de la Viuda Dorada— sonrió, aunque a la Espada aquel comentario no le causó ninguna gracia— De sus técnicas, ni hablar, manejaban diversos elementos, crearon sus propias técnicas y jutsus prohibidos, generación tras generación, el pueblo esperaba ansioso el ascenso de una nueva reina para ver la grandeza y honor que ésta les traería, no había hombre de Sakuyo no Hime que se dirigiera a otras tierras con miedo, la furia de la reina en turno atravesaba cualquier océano para traer justicia al pescador, prostituta o mercader que hubiese sido ofendido fuera del reino…— recordó Orochimaru con cierta solemnidad y luego cambió su semblante— Sin embargo, como usted mismo podrá darse cuenta, esto cambió hace mucho y se acabó definitivamente cuando Tsunade tomó el trono y junto a ella todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Las Senju se mezclaban con hombres impuros que no aportaban nada a su sangre, ni honor, ni poder… si hubiesen mantenido su linaje puro tal como lo ha hecho el Clan Uchiha…

— Eso terminó— interrumpió Sasuke—. Sakura no es Uchiha y el próximo rey del Clan y de Okoku no Akaime va a salir de entre sus piernas.

Con la ropa en su lugar se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para salir. Poco le importaba la opinión de Orochimaru, sin embargo, no podía negar lo evidente, ese hombre con cara de serpiente sabía lo que decía, era más poderoso e inteligente de lo que parecía, se trataba de un hombre al que había que temer.

Colocó la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y empujó ligeramente cuando Orochimaru habló.

— Lady Sakura es hermosa, pero demasiado flaca, demasiado baja, parece frágil y algo enfermiza, ser Sasuke, siendo honestos, ahora que está preñada el parto representa un gran esfuerzo para alguien de su edad y con sus formas, es probable que no sobreviva a él.

Sasuke escuchó y apretó las mejillas. Volvió a cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

— ¿Es lo que le sugeriste a Itachi?

— Es lo que él _ordenó_, ser Sasuke, o muere ella o muere ese bastardo para que él pueda ponerle otro niño dentro, uno legítimo.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo sin entender.

— ¿Bastardo?

— Itachi cree que usted eyaculó en ella la primera noche, teme que el hijo que la reina carga en el vientre se trate de un bastardo concebido de su semilla, ser Sasuke. Si el bastardo tiene suerte su madre morirá y él vivirá lo suficiente para que Itachi pueda tomar el trono en su nombre, en cambio, si la reina tiene suerte tan sólo sufrirá la pérdida de su bastardo para que el rey pueda preñarla de nuevo.

—No es un bastardo, yo no… yo no eyaculé en nadie— se sintió obligado a decir.

El hombre frente a él se encogió de hombros sin verle.

— No he dicho que yo crea eso.

Sasuke asintió en silencio con desconfianza y luego se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? — cuestionó ocultando su vergüenza e incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué sabría algo así?

— Porque es parte del _trato_— le recordó con fastidio.

— No poseo esa información, ser Espada, sin embargo, podría investigar.

El aludido ignoró al hombre afeminado.

— Dame la copia limpia del libro donde se habla de Sarada y su reinado— ordenó como si acabara de llegar.

Orochimaru se enderezó y sonrió.

Necesitaba un pretexto para visitar a la reina y días antes había escuchado decir a Ino que a la joven le apetecía leer aquel tomo.

.

* * *

— Itachi ama a su hermano, pero no confía en él...

El rey necesitaba de ella y ahora estaba convencida de ello.

Se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el suelo entre varios cojines de colores rellenos de plumas, algo mareada tratando de procesar tanta información, pero definitivamente se sentía mejor y no sólo físicamente.

Se sentía poderosa sabiendo lo mucho que Itachi la necesitaba. Ella era la guerra y la sanación y sin ella ninguna de las dos existe más.

Ino permanecía a su lado, en silencio luego de haber hablado entre susurros por un rato. Ambas se miraron cuando llamaron a la puerta. La rubia se apresuró a ponerse de pie y ayudó a la reina a hacer lo mismo.

Sakura llevaba únicamente un vestido de algodón blanco y delgado que hacía que se le notaran los pezones a través de la tela, Ino se apresuró a colocarle una bata encima para ocultar su cuerpo y cubrirla del frío.

Cuando la rubia se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, Sakura se sintió sacudida por el miedo, la inseguridad y el nerviosismo. Se aguantó la respiración cuando escuchó a Ino saludar a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

— Ser Sasuke.

¿Había escuchado algo? ¿Sabía que ella sabía? Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y tuvo miedo de que él lo notara, así que dirigió suficiente chakra a sus mejillas para que éstas se tornaran de color carmín y llamaran la atención del hombre. Quería que él pudiera notar sólo sus mejillas coloradas y no sus manos temblando ni los pezones duros presionando contra su ropa.

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Sasuke esa tarde e inmediatamente la vergüenza acompañó al miedo que ya sentía, sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír y erguir la espalda.

Era la reina e iba a actuar como tal.

Le dirigió una mirada a Ino y le hizo una seña para que saliera, pero en la mirada de ambas había muchas cosas implícitas y Sakura las entendió perfectamente.

— Mi reina— murmuró Sasuke haciendo una leve reverencia— veo que se encuentra mejor— agregó casi por obligación.

Sakura asintió notando la incomodidad del hombre y tratando de disimular su propia incomodidad, deseaba hacerlo mucho mejor que él. De pronto se encontró apretando los labios para no reírse.

— Ino informó que deseaba una copia limpia— dijo extendiendo una mano con un pesado y viejo libro.

El ambiente se tornó tenso e incómodo para ambos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y leyó el título con rapidez: Resumen de la toma del trono, reinado y destronamiento/muerte de los reyes y reina de Okoku no Akaime. Vomulen II".

— Gracias— respondió con simpleza y retrocedió unos pasos para colocarlo en una de las mesas.

Sasuke se encontraba ahí, frente a la reina sin saber que decir o hacer, sabiendo que la última vez que había estado junto a ella en una habitación no habían hablado mucho.

La reina se preguntó si La Espada de Sangre del rey actuaba tan extraño todo el tiempo, aunque supuso que no.

— Con permiso— dijo Sasuke luego de hacer una reverencia rápida y casi torpe.

¿Ese era el hombre que había estado enamorado de su hermana? Lo miró y parecía un hombre cualquiera, de gestos agraciados y cuerpo grande. No se veía como un hombre capaz de asesinar a su hermana, a una princesa o a la mujer que ama, mucho menos si éstas tres características recaen en la misma mujer. En los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke, quien ocupaba el cargo de Espada de Sangre, había tristeza, nostalgia, resentimiento y odio.

Sakura apretó los puños ligeramente tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

— No— ordenó con voz firme.

Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco y la reina escuchó como éste maldijo en voz baja antes de obedecer y girarse nuevamente hacia ella.

— Confío en ti, Sasuke…

Mentía, no confiaba en él ni en nadie que llevara el apellido Uchiha. Al verlo tan sólo podía ver sus manos manchadas de sangre inocente y se preguntaba a cuántos habría matado por orden de Itachi.

Se preguntó su Sasuke sería capaz de asesinarla como lo hizo con Saera, si Itachi se lo pedía y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que la respuesta era SÍ.

En algún momento de su estadía en el norte creyó que podía confiar en él, pero en ese instante lo dudaba y se negaba a hacerlo.

El suspiro de Sasuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones y sonrió con encanto cuando él comenzó a hablar.

— La cicatriz que se encuentra cerca del ombligo…— lo pensó un instante, como si se sintiera ridículo por contar aquello, alzó ambas cejas y prosiguió con enfado— me la hizo Itachi cuando éramos niños, me clavó una navaja la primera vez que tuvo una en sus manos, estábamos jugando a guardias y ladronas, por supuesto yo era el ladrón.

— Uno muy malo— convino Sakura soltando una risita y él asintió esbozando una sonrisa— ¿Y la de la costilla?

— Un torneo.

— ¿Y…?

A las damas se les enseña desde muy pequeñas a ser encantadoras, a sonreír, a bordar, a cantar, a rezar y a ganarse las atenciones de los hombres. A los reyes se les enseña desde pequeños estrategia, a ganarse a los hombres de batalla, a ser guerreros y sabios, pero a las reinas… a las niñas que van a ser reinas se les enseña todo eso y mucho más.

— Una mujer, pero no como usted cree— se apresuró—, las mujeres pelean sucio.

Sakura se vio tentada a refutar aquello, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír como una niña tonta y enamorada, pronto, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro entumido y permaneció en incómodo silencio por un instante antes de continuar.

— ¿Sabe? Itachi también tiene el cuerpo repleto de cicatrices, ambos son hombres de batalla ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, no he podido comprobar que él tenga la misma cicatriz en la entrepierna que usted, la suya ha sido la única que he tocado.

Sasuke se ruborizó inmediatamente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, se pasó una mano por el rostro y Sakura entendió inmediatamente que estaba sintiéndose como un estúpido. La reina disfrutó la escena.

— Lo siento…— alcanzó a decir.

Entonces, en la Fortaleza de Madara, plantada frente a un hombre del Clan Uchiha, quien se habría tratado de su enemigo únicamente por la cuna en que nació estaba de pie a corta distancia de ella, disculpándose por hacerla tener un orgasmo antes de ser tomada violentamente por su hermano mayor, el rey, y su única respuesta a ello fue sonreír.

Sonreír y recordar los miles de conversaciones que tuvo con su madre a lunas de morir cuando ya se encontraba enferma, intercambiando cuervos con el rey del norte sin que ella lo pudiera siquiera imaginar.

"_Las sonrisas y los gestos sugerentes han evitado más guerras que el miedo o el oro, no tienes que entregar lo que hay entre tus piernas si no quieres, solamente tienes que hacerlos creer que podrías hacerlo._"

— No— murmuró con voz ronca— no quiero que te disculpes por ello.

.

* * *

Aquella respuesta sonó como una invitación sugerente, pero lejos de excitarse, lo sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y lo hizo sentir furioso. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Sakura sólo podía sentirse avergonzado y estúpido? ¿Por qué había ido hasta ahí en primer lugar?

La duda duró poco cuando miró a la reina de pie frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos jade que brillaban con inocencia. Él sabía que aquel rostro era una careta falsa, sabía lo que su hermano había estado haciéndole, cómo había estado lastimándola y la había mantenido encerrada en su habitación como si se tratara de una prisionera. Ningún ser humano tendría aquel rostro luego de aquello.

— Seguía ordenes, Alteza— se obligó a decir.

No le agradaba la idea de que la reina creyera que él la deseaba como mujer porque lo cierto es que sólo podía verla como a una niña.

— ¿De quién? — cuestionó ella con un tono duro.

— Itachi, por supuesto.

— Del rey— le corrigió Sakura como si estuviese faltándole el respeto al monarca por llamarle por su nombre, el nombre por el cual le ha llamado desde que nació.

El semblante de la reina había cambiado, ya no estaba sonriente ni parecía amigable.

No le gustó ser corregido, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir y a dar un paso hacia atrás antes de hacer una segunda reverencia para intentar salir de ahí por segunda vez. No le apetecía seguir ahí dentro ni un instante más.

— ¿Y mis órdenes? — le llamó Sakura nuevamente cuando él se disponía a salir de la habitación.

— ¿Mi reina? — cuestionó confuso dándose la media vuelta para verla.

Sakura levantó una ceja con incredulidad y nuevamente habló con un tomo más frío, habló como una reina y no como la niña que trepaba pinos que había conocido lunas atrás.

— ¿También vas a seguir mis órdenes?

Aquella pregunta parecía tener segundas intenciones, a Sasuke no le estaba gustando en absoluto haber ido hasta ahí. Fue un idiota, Sakura había dejado de parecer una niña que necesitaba ser protegida y él se sintió un completo estúpido al creer que podía cuidarla, al temer que podían hacerle daño, quizá ella fuera más como Saera.

— Por supuesto, Alteza, estoy a su servicio— trató de sonar solemne, pero sonaba molesto e irritado.

— Entonces cuida de mí, quiero tener una Espada de Sangre, quiero que seas tú.

— Agradezco su confianza, Alteza, pero el título me lo ha dado Ita… el rey— se corrigió antes de que ella lo hiciera— Una espada no puede tener dos empuñaduras.

— Entonces deja de ser la Espada del rey y sé la mía— se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

Los primeros reyes habían creado el puesto de Espada de Sangre para dárselo a sus amantes varones y mantener a éstos cerca de ellos todo el tiempo sin levantar sospechas, poco a poco el título había adquirido honor y valor, hasta que el puesto sólo fue ocupado por guerreros de élite, sin embargo varios de estos guerreros carecían de honor e intentaron asesinar al rey a quien servían para tomar el trono, fue entonces que se conectó la vida de la Espada a la del rey, si uno moría, el otro debía hacerlo también. No había manera de liberarse del cargo y salir con vida.

— No es así como funciona…

Sakura negó con la cabeza, parecía una niña caprichosa con el ceño fruncido y la nariz colorada.

— Te quiero a ti.

— Su esposo pondrá a un guardia a su servicio, hablaré con él esta misma noche si me lo permite…

— Quiero al traidor, no a otro.

El tono de voz de la reina había sido desafiante, Sasuke levantó la barbilla y endureció el gesto. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿La historia había llegado a sus tierras igual de distorsionada que en las suyas? Quiso negar con la cabeza, pero en su lugar permaneció en silencio y ella también lo hizo, manteniendo en el rostro que antes le había parecido inocente un gesto arrogante.

Él le habría servido mejor como un aliado que como enemigo, sin embargo, entendió que las cosas no iban a ser más así. Ella era una extranjera, su enemiga, una estúpida y no iba a permitir que una niña idiota creyera que lo estaba intimidando.

— No soy un traidor.

Sakura mostró los dientes cuando su sonrisa se volvió más grande, se aproximó a él para tomar una de sus manos grandes y rasposas entre las suyas, pequeñas y suaves.

Permaneció inmóvil mirando su propia mano, la mano que Sakura colocó sobre su vientre plano.

— ¿No es traición sentar a tu bastardo en el trono de tu rey? ¿Quién mejor para cuidar de mi hijo que su padre?

.

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más corto luego del primer capitulo con sólo 7500 palabras y 19 páginas de Word (en arial 12) u,u

Perdón por tardar tanto, mi único pretexto es decir que he estado muy deprimida y honestamente por más que lo intentaba no podía escribir nada decente. Escribí varias versiones de este capítulo y al final armé un monstruo pegando partes de diferentes intentos de capítulo en este y la verdad creo que me gustó el resultado. Prácticamente este capítulo ocurrió la misma noche del capítulo pasado.

**NOTAS DE ALGUNAS DUDAS QUE TUVIERON EN CAPITULOS PASADOS:**

Las historias que están escritas al principio de este capítulo son historias del pasado, de reyes y reinas que ya reinaron, algunos nombres pueden estar repetidos con los personajes del presente, pero no hablamos de los mismos.

Sasuke NO tuvo relaciones sexuales con Sakura, al menos no la parte de la penetración y eso, Sakura está tratando de amenazar, chantajear a Sasuke, de ninguna manera él puede ser padre del niño que espera, pero sabiendo que él ya traicionó una vez en el pasado a su hermano por una mujer, cree que puede ser fácil hacerle creer a Itachi que lo ha traicionado de nuevo y queda ver cómo reacciona Sasuki, él puede creer lo mismo, que es fácil que Itachi lo crea un traidor nuevamente o tal vez tenga la confianza y seguridad de que su hermano va a creerle a él. Nunca lo sabremos ¿o si?

La toma del trono de Itachi y la muerte de Saera así como la relación que ésta tuvo con Sasuki se mencionará levemente en la historia, pero la historia completa estará al inicio de los capítulos como una historia del pasado (más adelante).

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Perdón por tardar tanto, espero tener el próximo capítulo para enero. Mil gracias por esperarme y seguir aquí leyéndome, les juro que entré a leer sus comentarios y me puse a gritar de emoción porque ya no los recordaba y eso me dio animos para seguir escribiendo.

Lamento este capítulo tan corto, pero quería subírselos porque creo que es el primer chispazo de que Sakura ya está sacando sus garras UwU

**¿Me dejan un comentario por favor?** Me harían muy, muy feliz, díganme que me quieren o me voy jajaja no es cierto, pero porfa, den señales de vida u,u

¿Pueden contestar una de estas preguntas en un review?

**¿Creen que Sakura ya se está volviendo más perra?**

**¿Cómo creen que haya muerto Saera?**

**¿Itachi le creería a Sakura o a Sasuke si le dijesen que su hermano si tomó a su esposa?**

**¿Ya me suicido alv mejor? :'(**

**¿Qué estará planeando Sakura?**

**¿Este capítulo les gustó o esperaban más?**

Tal vez sea más fácil para ustedes dejar un review si saben que pueden decir, está bien si solo responden una pregunta.

Los quiero mucho, no me he suicidado sólo porque no quiero dejar esto incompleto, les juro que a veces me siento tan mal que pienso en escribir un resumen de que va a pasar y como va a finalizar la historia para que cualquiera de ustedes la tome, la escriba y poder irme a descansar en paz jajaja ay :'(

Perdón, toy triste. Los quiero mucho y cómo posiblemente nos veremos hasta el 2021, pasen una feliz navidad, disfruten a su familia si los tienen cerquita y si se la van a pasar solitos yo digo que armemos una videollamada alv uwu

Bye, los quiero


End file.
